Justice Evolution
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: When Darkseid and Apocalypse combine their two universes, the Justice League and the X-Men must unite to fight them.
1. Contact

**Justice Evolution**

**Episode 1: Contact**

[Scene opens with Wolverine damaging Apocalypse's computer.]

**Wolverine (To Rogue):** Let's go!

[Wolverine grabs Rogue and the two run out of Apocalypses ship. The two keep running until the ship disappears. Rogue looks back.]

**Rogue:** Where'd it go?  
**Wolverine:** I don't know. [Wolverine walks over to Kurt and picks him up.] Hopefully, it just passed through the cracks of time. Never to be seen again.

[Rogue shakes her head.]

**Rogue:** For some reason I don't think we'll be that lucky.

[Scene opens with a shot of the planet Apokolips. Scene shifts to Darkseid in his throne room. Suddenly Apocalypse's ship appears.]

**Darkseid:** Interesting...

(Apocalypse walks out and stares.)

**Apocalypse:** Where am I? Who are you?  
**Darkseid:** You are on Apokolips, and I am Darkseid, Lord of Apokolips.  
**Apocalypse:** Well as your world and I share a name, maybe I should take your title. Then I'll invade Earth and slaughter those traitorous X-Men.  
**Darkseid:** Heh. Fool. The Earth of the X-Men is an entire universe away. The heroes of the Earth we're closest to is called the Justice League, but... Maybe we could help each other.  
**Apocalypse:** What do you propose?

[Cut to the Watchtower as Hawkgirl watches a documentary on hawks.]

**J'onn (O.S):** Magnificent, aren't they?

[Hawkgirl turns around to see J'onn enter the room.]

**Hawkgirl:** Yes... yes. They are.

[Hawkgirl looks back at the screen.]

**J'onn:** You miss your home world very much.

[Hawkgirl's eyes widen and she looks at the J'onn.]

**J'onn:** It doesn't take a telepath to see what's troubling you.  
**Hawkgirl (Calming down):** I suppose not.  
**J'onn:** Forgive me. I didn't mean to pry.

[J'onn starts walking away.]

**Hawkgirl:** J'onn, wait. (Sighs) It's a long story  
**J'onn:** Earth doesn't seem to be in peril at the moment.

[Hawkgirl smiles. Scene cuts to the backyard of the Xavier institute. Xavier sits before X-Men and The Brotherhood.]

**Xavier:** Thanks to you all we have averted a great catastrophe... It was not without its price however. But steel is forged through fire, and like it, we are made stronger. I know this because I've glimpsed it in the mind of Apocalypse.

(Cut to Apocalypse as he follows Darkseid around Apokolips.)

**Apocalypse:** So tell me of this Kal-El of Krypton.  
**Darkseid:** He was, of course, born on the planet Krypton, but serious tremors destroyed the planet. Before that, Kal-El's parents, Jor-El and Lara sent him to Earth to save him. He was raised by a modest farming couple on the planet, and he grew to become the great hero of the planet, Superman.  
**Apocalypse:** Hm... Interesting. What of the remaining... Justice League?

**Darkseid:** There's Green lantern. His ring allows him to create any object by a mere thought, there's also the Martian Manhunter. He has super strength, flight, shape-shifting, telepathy, and he can move through solid objects...

[Apocalypse raises an eyebrow.]

**Apocalypse:** How fascinating.  
**Darkseid:** There's Wonder Woman. She has super strength, flight, a magic lasso and twin bracelets on opposite wrists, giving her the ability to deflect anything. Then there's the Flash. He has the ability to move, think and react at super-speed. There's Hawkgirl, who can fly and has a mace made with Nth metal. A very powerful weapon. Finally, there's Batman. Unlike the other members of the team, Batman has no superpowers, but don't underestimate him. He's more trouble than you think. He has a high human strength, skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and a genius-level Intellect.  
**Apocalypse:** A truly powerful team. (Shakes his head) A shame they fight for the wrong side.

[Darkseid nods his head.]

**Darkseid:** A shame indeed.

**Apocalypse:** We should bring our respective universes together to be able to crush our enemies in one blow.  
**Darkseid:** Indeed.

(Cut to Crime Alley as Batman jumps down and places two roses on the part where his parents died.)

**Joe Chill (Voice over):** We'll start with the pretty pearls around the lady's neck.  
**Thomas (Voice over):** Alright, I'll give you anything you want, just don't- (BANG!)  
**Young Bruce (Voice over):** Dad!  
**Martha (Voice over):** Tom! Oh god, Tom!  
**Joe Chill (voice over):** Be quiet lady! Just give me the pearls!  
**Martha (Voice over):** Get away from me! Run Bruce-! (BANG!)  
**Superman (Off-screen):** You always come here?  
**Batman:** Just on the anniversary. Is there something I can help you with?  
**Superman:** What? Now, I need an excuse?  
**Batman:** In this case, yes.

**Superman:** Well actually there is something, but it's nothing apocalyptic. I just need your opinion on where Metallo would be hiding.

**Batman:** I'll see what I can find.  
**Superman:** I appreciate it, really I do.

[Superman flies off. Scene cuts to Bayville High School as a young man sits in Principle Cassidy's office. The young man has his hands in his pockets, and his head held low. He's wearing a hat, so that he can't really see his face. He has black hair and a build similar to Logan's. Cassidy looks at the young man.]

**Cassidy:** I don't mean to be a pain, young man, but can you please remove your hat while you're in the building?

[The young man looks at him and removes his hand. Rogue enters a few seconds later.]

**Rogue:** You wanted to see me, sir?  
**Cassidy:** Yes Miss... Uh...  
**Rogue:** Just call me, Rogue.  
**Cassidy:** Yes well, I was wondering if you'd like to show the new student around. You have the same classes, and he has... Gifts... You should talk to your friends about.

[Rogue looks at the young man, but his head is down.]

**Rogue:** Sure, Principle Cassidy. (To the young man) Follow me.  
**Young man:** Fine.

[Rogue and the young man walk out. Scene cuts to lunch as the young man sits with Rogue, Kurt and Kitty.]

**Kitty:** So, we're you from?  
**Young man:** Nowhere.  
**Kitty:** Nowhere?  
**Young man:** That's right.  
**Kurt:** So, you're from nowhere... Do you have a name?  
**Young man:** Jim  
**Kurt:** Jim what?  
**Jim:** Just Jim.

**Rogue:** So Cassidy thinks ya have gifts, and he happens to be a friend of a friend of ours. (Whispering) Are you a Mutant?  
**Jim:** Nothing gets by you, does it, Sunshine?  
**Rogue:** My name is Rogue!

[Scene cuts to the Watchtower.]

**Hawkgirl:** Then I was teleported halfway across the galaxy...  
**J'onn:** And you have no idea where Thanagar is?

**Hawkgirl:** No.  
**Martian Manhunter:** My condolences. I know what it's like to be alone.  
**Hawkgirl:** We have the rest of the League, and the group of junior heroes called the Titans to keep us company. I even heard that some mini-clone of Superman's is going off to join them.

**Martian Manhunter:** Superboy, I heard.  
**Hawkgirl:** So, you see, J'onn? We're not as alone as you think.  
**Martian Manhunter:** Maybe, but...

[A semi mellow ring is heard. Hawkgirl and The Martian Manhunter fly to the nearest computer terminal.]

**Martian Manhunter:** Incoming message.

[An image of Batman appears on the screen.]

**Martian Manhunter:** Batman.  
**Batman (Statically):** Tell Superman I found Metallo. He was apprehended at the national bank in Jump City. The Titans took care of him.  
**Hawkgirl:** Wow, looks like they had it under control.  
**Martian Manhunter:** Indeed.  
**Batman:** Batman out.

[Batman signs off.]

**Hawkgirl:** Is it just me or is he crabbier then usual?  
**Martian Manhunter:** With him I can never tell what he's feeling.

(Cut to Jump City as Robin and Batman shake hands.)

**Batman:** Nice job.  
**Robin:** Thanks.  
**Superboy:** This is gonna be a fun town to live in.  
**Batman:** Now, I'll just take Metallo to Stryker's Island.  
**Raven:** Whatever.  
**Starfire:** Hello Mr. Batman. I am Starfire. How are you being?  
**Batman (calm):** Fine.

(The Batwing appears.)

**Batman:** See you kids later.

(He goes up to it with Metallo.)

**Raven:** Well... He's crabby.

**Robin:** Cut him some slack, Raven. Today's the anniversary of his parents' death.  
**Raven:** Well, that explains his fouler mood.

[Scene cuts to the Mansion as Jim, Rogue and the others approach it. Jim raises an eyebrow.]

**Jim:** You guys live here?  
**Kitty:** Yep, it's a home away from home.  
**Jim:** Wouldn't know about that.

[Jim puts his cowboy hat back on. Kurt pulls Kitty back a short distance.]

**Kurt (Whispering):** Is it just me, or does he remind you of someone?  
**Kitty:** Yeah, he reminds me of...

[Her back pack is suddenly frozen by an ice blast.]

**Kitty:** Bobby!  
**Bobby:** Sorry, practicing my aim.  
**Kitty:** Well, practice on a tree, not my back pack!

(Cut to the Professor looking at Jim approaching. Logan comes in.)

**Logan:** Well, Sean said a new one was coming. (Sniffs) I just wish I could figure out why he smells so familiar.  
**Professor:** Logan, this young man is going through a difficult time. According to Sean, he doesn't have a home. I'm checking his mind to see if he has any relatives, but it seems closed off, and distant, not unlike you when you first came here.  
**Logan:** Well, we'll find out who he is sooner or later.

(Cut to the Tower as Superboy's talking with Superman.)

**Superboy:** So Dad, how's Mom?  
**Superman:** She's doing fine. How's being a Titan?  
**Superboy:** Pretty good. I can't wait for our first real fight.

(Cut to Apokolips as Apocalypse and Darkseid finish making a machine to merge the Evolution Universe and the DCAU together.)

**Apocalypse:** Now we just need a power source.  
**Darkseid:** I have the perfect idea where we can find it.

**Apocalypse:** It? The machine requires multiple power sources, Darkseid, not one.  
**Darkseid:** How many?  
**Apocalypse:** Four. They'll have to be beings of physical power and mental.  
**Darkseid:** I know where we can find two of them here.  
**Apocalypse:** And I know where we can find the others.

(Cut to Jump City as Superboy and Raven are flipping through channels when a Parademon arrives.)

**Superboy:** What are those things?  
**Raven:** No idea.

(Suddenly, Apocalypse flies down.)

**Apocalypse:** Ah, so you're the son of Kal-El. It's nice to meet you. And the daughter of Trigon. You two have great potential... As my servants.  
**Superboy:** Sorry pal not interested!

(Superboy tries to punch Apocalypse, but he's tossed back by a telekinetic blast, and he's grabbed by Apocalypse's power along with Raven.)

**Apocalypse:** You will obey me.  
**Raven (struggling):** Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos...

(As Raven passes out, one of the machines explodes, and the Titans arrive to see them disappear in two balls of light, and Apocalypse flies off.)

**Cyborg:** Okay, what in the name of my Mama's granny just happened?  
**Robin:** Whatever it was, I think we may be over our heads. (Robin activates his communicator to Batman.) Batman, it's me.

[Cut to Jim, Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty entering the Mansion. They're greeted by Scott, Jean, Logan, and the Professor.)

**Professor:** Welcome, my young friend. Please, tell us your name.

**Jim (much stiffer than before):** Jim.  
**Professor:** And what, may I ask, are your gifts?  
**Jim:** I'll show you...

[He puts his hands into fists and three adamantium claws come out. He then charges at Logan. Logan extends his own claws and fights him evenly.)

**Jim:** Not bad Pops!

[Seeing that Logan is in danger, Rogue takes off one of her gloves and touches Jim's neck. It doesn't stop Jim from attacking or even slows him down, but it does allow her to gain his abilities, though Jim doesn't lose his. She then extends three bone claws out of her hands and stabs Jim in the back. Jim screams in pain and falls over.]

**Jim (Groaning):** That really hurt  
**Logan:** Thanks Rogue.  
**Rogue:** No problem.

[Rogue stares down at a groaning Jim as he begins to pick himself up before Jean lifts him into the air to stop him from attacking again.]

**Rogue:** I think he wants to be here Prof. He just doesn't like Logan a whole lot.  
**Professor:** I believe so too, but...

[There's a loud boom as a Boom Tube portal opens and out of it walks Darkseid.]

**Darkseid:** Greeting's X-Men.  
**Professor:** Who are you?  
**Darkseid:** They call me Darkseid.  
**Jim:** Eerie, name.

[Darkseid looks at Jim and smiles.]

**Darkseid:** Thank you.  
**Professor:** Why are you here, Darkseid?

[Darkseid smiles as his eyes glow.]

**Darkseid:** To take you...

[Darkseid fires his Omega Beams as Xavier, disintegrating him instantly.]

**Wolverine:** CHARLES!

[Darkseid looks at Jean.]

**Darkseid:** And you.

[Darkseid fires his Omega beams at Jean, but the beam stops inches away from Jean. Jim drops to the floor.]

**Jean:** I...can't...hold it!

[Scott fires an optic blast at Darkseid, but it has no effect. He increases his Omega Beams, breaking Jeans concentration. Jean disintegrates.]

**Scott:** JEAN!

[A Boom Tube portal opens behind Darkseid and he begins to walk through it. Wolverine makes a jump for Darkseid and goes through the portal just as it disappears.]

**Rogue:** Okay... Now what?  
**Scott:** We have to save them!  
**Jim:** How are we gonna do that, bright eyes?  
**Scott:** That attitude isn't helping.

(Cut to Apokolips as Darkseid arrives with Xavier and Jean as they fall to the ground, weakened by the Omega Beams, and Wolverine's fighting Darkseid when he sees Apocalypse.)

**Wolverine:** No way.  
**Apocalypse:** Hello Wolverine.

(Apocalypse blasts Wolverine aside, and he's captured by Granny Goodness and her Female Furies.)

**Granny:** Now, now stay still deary.  
**Wolverine:** Ew.

(Superboy and Raven come out as Horsemen and willingly get into the machine.)

**Apocalypse:** Your turn, Xavier.  
**Professor:** What are you planning to do?  
**Apocalypse:** Bring this and our home universe together to strike down our enemies in one blow.

(Apocalypse holds up his hand, and the Professor and Jean are incased in the bright light. When the light recedes Jean and Xavier are Horsemen. Granny approaches Darkseid.]

**Granny:** Lord Darkseid, (points to Wolverine) what do you want me to do with him?  
**Darkseid:** Give him a re-education.  
**Granny:** As you wish, my lord.

[Granny Goodness and her team leave the room, with Wolverine still struggling to get out. Jean and Xavier enter the machine.]

**Darkseid:** With the power of Superboy and the Phoenix...  
**Apocalypse:** Merged with the minds of Raven and Xavier...

[The machine activates and begins to glow.]

**Darkseid and Apocalypse (Same time):** May our two universes combine!

[Scene cuts to the Xavier Institute as Beast takes readings.]

**Beast:** Whatever he used it leaves no...

[Suddenly Beast and everyone grabs their heads and scream in pain.]

**Jim:** What's happening!

[Scene cuts to the watchtower as Hawkgirl, The Martian Manhunter, and Flash experience the same thing. Scene flashes to various individuals in the DCAU and the Marvel universe all experiencing the head pain. Scene cuts to the Watchtower the headaches suddenly stop.]

**Flash:** Okay, what was that?  
**Hawkgirl:** I'm not sure what it was, J'onn?

[Hawkgirl looks over at the Martian, who is staring out the watchtower window. Hawkgirl and Flash go over to him.]

**Hawkgirl:** J'onn, what...

[Hawkgirl looks out the window and her eyes widen. There are now two Earths that can be seen outside the watchtower.]

**Flash:** So, which ones ours?

To Be Continued...


	2. Two Earths

**Justice Evolution**

**Chapter 2: Two Earths**

(Cut to Superman and Batman arriving from the Earth on the right.)

**Superman:** What on Earth happened?  
**Flash:** Depends. What Earth are you talking about?

(They see another Earth.)

**Batman:** We better take a look. Hawkgirl, you and Green Lantern will keep a look out. The rest of us will take a look.

(They arrive at the Mansion on the Javelin as Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter walk out.)

**Flash:** Ooh, nice pad.

(Suddenly, what's left of the X-Men arrive.)

**Iceman:** Okay, who are you guys?  
**Nightcrawler:** By the way, nice costumes!  
**Jim:** Not now, Faun.  
**Nightcrawler:** Why did you call me, Faun?  
**Jim:** Read _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_, and you'll find out.  
**Superman:** Please. We come in peace. We're from the Earth your Earth ended up next to.  
**Jim:** Eh?

[Superman points at the sky and the X-Men look up. Everyone becomes still. Jim shakes his head and looks up again.]

**Cyclops:** Two Earths?  
**Flash:** I had the same reaction.  
**Jim:** What's going on?  
**Batman:** Our universes have been merged together.  
**Rogue:** How's that possible?  
**Batman:** We don't know.  
**Storm:** Who are you?  
**Superman:** We're the Justice League. I'm Superman; this is Wonder Woman, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Batman.  
**Jim (To Batman):** Nice Mutant name.  
**Superman:** Mutant?  
**Beast:** You're Mutants aren't you?  
**Flash:** What's a Mutant?  
**Beast:** Well, a Mutant...  
**Batman (Cutting in):** We don't have time for this. Right now we need to find those responsible for putting our two worlds together.  
**Jim:** Let us help you.  
**Batman:** No.  
**Storm:** Why?  
**Superman:** What my friend means is that we've dealt with situations like this before.  
**Jim:** You had another planet suddenly show up right next to yours before?  
**Wonder Woman:** I don't like your tone.  
**Jim (Extending his claws):** I don't like your face.  
**Flash:** Guys, let's focus on the problem at hand. (To Superman) Why can't they help us? They look like willing and ready Heroes.  
**Martian Manhunter:** Indeed. I sense great power in each of them.  
**Wonder Woman:** The older ones maybe. (Eyes Jim) The younger ones seem, "out of practice".  
**Storm:** Very well. Cyclops, Beast and I will go with you for now...

[The younger kids start to protest, but Storm silences them.]

**Storm:** Until we figure out what we're dealing with.  
**Superman:** I don't have a problem with that. Please, follow us.

[The eight of them enter the Javelin and take off.]

**Jim:** Too young my butt.  
**Rogue:** That was kind of immature of you.  
**Jim:** Okay, princess, you should...

[Suddenly the T- Ship lands in front of them. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire exit.]

**Cyborg:** Nice pad.

**Nightcrawler:** Dude, what in the name of heaven happened to you?  
**Robin:** No time. We heard from Batman about the second Earth.  
**Jim:** Yeah, we just met the guy.  
**Rogue:** So who are you guys? Other members of the Justice League?  
**Robin:** Actually, we're called the Teen Titans. Who are you?  
**Nightcrawler:** We're the X-Men!  
**Beast Boy:** Dude, cool team name!  
**Rogue:** So... You guys know what happened?  
**Starfire:** We are not having a clue.  
**Jim:** Well the Justice League left with the "senior members."  
**Beast Boy:** Then why don't you guys come with us? We're pretty much the junior Justice League, except we don't have that freaking cool space station!  
**Starfire:** And we have no Thanagarians or Martians on our team as of yet.  
**Shadowcat:** Um... What's a Thanagarian?

**Robin:** We'll explain what a Thanagarian is later. Right now we need to know where the Boom Tube opened.  
**Jim:** The what?  
**Cyborg:** An extra dimensional point to point portal, usually used by the inhabitants of New Genesis and Apokolips  
**Rogue:** Apocalypse? How do you know who he is?  
**Robin:** Apokolips isn't a person it's a place. It's home to Darkseid.  
**Jim:** You know where Darkseid is?  
**Beast Boy:** Sure we all do.

**Jim:** Not us. We just met the guy.  
**Starfire:** This is beginning to give me an aching of the head.  
**Rogue:** Look, it's either we go with them or get left behind.  
**Jim:** I'm in.  
**Shadowcat:** Me too.  
**Nightcrawler:** Wonderbah.  
**Iceman:** Time to kick ass!  
**Rogue:** Alright. Where do we go?  
**Robin:** We'll tail the League to see if there's anything they miss as they look around.

(Cut to Apokolips as Wolverine screams in the machine that re-wrote Superman's memories.)

**Granny:** Now don't struggle dear. After all...

(Cut to a nine-year-old Wolverine killing Thomas Logan.)

**Granny:** You were born on a planet called Earth. After you killed your father's murderer, you were taken in by Darkseid and raised by him until you became...

(Cut to a shot of Wolverine in a darker and sharper version of his X-Men uniform.)

**Granny:** Wolverine.

(The machine let's Wolverine go as he falls out.)

**Wolverine:** Oh man. That thing always makes me feel like someone put my brain through a blender. Thanks for the help though.  
**Granny:** Any time.

(Cut to Wolverine walking up to Darkseid.)

**Wolverine:** Hey pal. How's the attack looking?  
**Darkseid:** Quite well. Once Apocalypse is done with his Horsemen, we're sending you to bring in a group of Apocalypse's enemies called, the X-Men.  
**Wolverine:** Sounds like fun.

[Cut to Lashina and the other Female Furies entering Darkseid's throne room. Lashina puts her arms around Wolverine.]

**Lashina:** When do we move out, darling?  
**Wolverine:** According to the master, soon.  
**Lashina (kissing his cheek):** I can't wait.

[Scene cuts to Apocalypse as he addresses his Horsemen.]

**Apocalypse:** Step forth, my Horseman of War.

[Jean steps forward and Apocalypse put his hand on her forehead.]

**Apocalypse:** Awaken, Phoenix.

[Jean suddenly glows and her eyes burn with fire. Jean steps back.]

**Apocalypse:** Death.

[Xavier steps forth and Apocalypse puts a hand on his head.]

**Apocalypse:** I grant you additional powers. You will be able to kill with a single thought.

[Xavier steps back.]

**Apocalypse:** Conquest.

[Superboy steps forth.]

**Apocalypse:** I grant you immunity to all forms of Kryptonite. Instead of weakening you they will make you stronger.

[Superboy steps back.]

**Apocalypse:** Famine.

[Raven steps forth.]

**Apocalypse:** May you be living plague to all who oppose you. Anyone who comes within a certain distance will be met with disease, pain, and suffering.

[Raven steps back.]

**Apocalypse:** Now, my Horsemen, you will go to New Genesis, destroy the planet and leave nothing alive.

[The Horsemen nod their heads. Xavier takes out a Boom Tube, activates it, and they all go through the portal. Cut to the Watchtower as Hawkgirl and John see an alert from Orion.)

**Hawkgirl:** What's wrong?  
**Orion:** Four people are attacking us, and we're losing ground every second! We need assistance!  
**Green Lantern:** We'll call the League! (John punches a button, and a video of inside the Javelin shows up.) Sorry guys, but New Genesis is under assault! This could be a real problem  
**Superman:** We're on our way!

(Cut to the Tower as the Titans and the X-Men try to figure out what happened when a Boom Tube portal appears, and Wolverine walks through it with the Femme Furies.)

**Nightcrawler:** Wolverine! You made it, and you- (Snikt!) Uh... What's going on?  
**Wolverine:** You guys just crossed the border into hurtville.  
**Robin:** Darkseid's gotten to him! He did the same thing to Superman a while back!  
**Shadowcat:** Well Darkseid doesn't know Logan.

(Shadowcat walks up to him completely unafraid.)

**Jim:** Princess, what the hell are you doing?

[Shadowcat stands before Wolverine.]

**Shadowcat:** Logan, don't you remember me? You nicknamed me Half-Pint... (laughs a little) because I was small compared to most of the team. Remember when we blew up that creepy professor guy's lab together? You and me have been through so much.  
**Stompa:** And now he'll be your executioner!

[Stompa smacks Kitty aside before she can react. Logan's eyes widen.]

**Jim:** You'll pay for that!  
**Mad Harriett:** Will we?

[Mad Harriett and Jim charge at each other.]

**Robin:** Titans, GO!

[The Teen Titans and the X-Men charge at the Female Furies.]

**Lashina:** Aren't you gonna join in the fun?

(Lashina attacks Kitty.)

**Wolverine:** Grr... My head...

(Cut to when Kitty arrived and helped Logan destroy Professor Thorton's lab.)

**Shadowcat:** Wow. It's about to get really hot in here.  
**Wolverine:** Uh...  
**Professor (voice over):** I've been trying to read his mind, but it seems distant, not unlike you when you first arrived, Logan.  
**Wolverine:** AHHHH!

(Wolverine extends his claws then walks up to Lashina.)

**Wolverine:** Hey, it's not nice to hit a little kid.

(Wolverine punches Lashina in the gut.)

**Beast Boy:** Ooh, nice!

[Stompa runs over to Wolverine and smashes him to the ground. Rogue removes her glove and grabs Stompa's face. Both Stompa and Rogue scream. Stompa falls over. Scene cuts to Jim as he stabs Mad Harriett in the chest. Mad Harriett gasps and falls over.]

**Robin:** What were they doing here?  
**Wolverine:** We were sent here to apprehend you guys.  
**Cyborg:** Why?  
**Wolverine:** To stop you from protecting the two Earths. Darkseid plans to attack the two Earth's while the League is distracted on New Genesis.

**Jim:** New what now?  
**Wolverine:** It's where the New Gods live, and if he takes that place over, we're all screwed.  
**Robin:** Which means we have to help the League. Starfire, call the Titans East and have them guard the Tower.  
**Starfire:** On it.  
**Wolverine:** And, I've got a little something to get us there.

(Wolverine holds up a Boom Tube.)

**Beast Boy:** Cool!

(Cut to New Genesis as the League arrives, and the Horsemen are defeating every New God that fights them.)

**Superman:** Okay, let's see what we've- Superboy? Raven?  
**Wonder Woman:** Hera above, what's happened to them?  
**Storm:** Apocalypse did the same thing to the Professor, myself, and- Oh no.

(They look at the Professor and Jean there.)

**Cyclops:** No way.  
**Batman:** While we're on the subject, any idea how to snap them out of it?  
**Beast:** Defeat Apocalypse, but that's what scares us. We thought he already was defeated.  
**Apocalypse (telepathically):** Death!

(Xavier looks down and flies slowly towards the team.)

**Superman:** Maybe we can knock some sense into them!  
**Cyclops:** Wait, don't hurt-!

(Superman's knocked into a mountain by Xavier's mental blasts.)

**Flash:** Holy cow! J'onn, any ideas?  
**Martian Manhunter:** If a group of people keep him busy, I may be able to mentally reach him.

(Suddenly, Wolverine, the rest of the X-Men, the Titans, Hawkgirl, and John arrive in a Boom Tube.)

**Wolverine:** What'd we miss?  
**Wonder Woman:** Who are you?  
**Wolverine:** No time for introductions, kid. We've got some heroes to save.  
**Wonder Woman:** ... Did he just call me kid?  
**Hawkgirl:** Yes. So what do you say we clobber these guys into their senses?  
**Superman:** I can't even approach Professor Xavier. I'll try to get through to Superboy. Titans, you go with Batman to try and reach Raven.  
**Cyclops:** I'll go try to get through to Jean.  
**Superman:** Let's go!

[Scene cuts to Darkseid's throne room as Apocalypse enters.]

**Apocalypse:** Everything is going as planned. The Justice League, The Teen Titans and the X-Men are at New Genesis.  
**Darkseid:** Excellent. (Looks O.S) Is everything ready for our next step?

[Brainiac walks out of the shadows.]

**Brainiac:** Affirmative.

[Scene cuts to New Genesis as the Horsemen decimate the Justice League, the Titan and the X-Men. Superman tries to talk some sense into Superboy.]

**Superman:** Conner, I know you're in there. Fight it!

[Superboy punches Superman.]

**Superman:** Superboy, it's me. Think back. Think to when I had Ma and Pa help you adjust to your abilities. Think about how we worked together in Metropolis. Darkseid and this Apocalypse have turned you into something you're not. Don't listen to them.  
**Superboy:** Uh!

(Superboy groans, but he quickly punches Superman away. Cut to Martian Manhunter approaching Professor Xavier as the X-Men distract him by pretending to make a plan to stop him when Martian Manhunter grabs Xavier's head. Cut to a ruined version of the Mansion as J'onn finds Xavier chained to a wall.)

**Martian Manhunter:** Professor Charles Xavier, I presume.  
**Professor:** Hurry, cut me free, so we can work together to break Apocalypse's defenses.

(Martian Manhunter breaks Xavier free when several robot versions of mummies appear.)

**Martian Manhunter:** I'm sensing a theme here.

[A sword forms in Xavier's hand as he and J'onn engage the mummies. Scene cuts to the outside world as Raven unleashes purple mist at Beast Boy, Wonder Woman and Jim.]

**Beast Boy (Gagging):** Dude...

[Wonder Woman coughs violently and falls over. Jim moves toward Raven. Raven increases the mist, but Jim keeps moving forward.]

**Jim:** Sorry, girl, but an advanced healing factor goes a long way!

**Robin:** Don't hurt her!  
**Jim:** You mean like this?

(Jim punches Raven in the stomach, and she gasps as the mist disappears.)

**Flash:** Okay, that was cool.

(Cut to Cyclops defending himself from Jean.)

**Cyclops:** Jean, listen to me! Don't let Apocalypse win! It's me, Scott! Don't you remember when we first met?  
**Jean:** Huh?

(Cut to Scott and Jean's freshmen year at Bayville as they look much younger. Scott and Jean are brought to the Professor as he has his eyes closed.)

**Scott:** Um... A little help?  
**Jean:** Don't worry, I've got you.

(Jean holds Scott's hand.)

**Professor:** Hello Mr. Summers. Miss Grey. I'm Professor Charles Xavier, but I think you'll be a bit more comfortable with these.

(The Professor holds up Scott's glasses, and Jean levitates them over to Scott.)

**Scott:** Thanks. What are these?  
**Professor:** Sun glasses made of a special material that can hold back your optic blasts. (Scott puts them on and opens his eyes. He sees Jean first.)

**Scott:** Wow. You're as pretty as you sounded.  
**Jean:** Um... Thanks.

(Cut to the present as Jean groans, and her Phoenix powers are starting to suppress themselves.)

**Scott:** Listen to me, Jean. We can fix this. We can make everything the way it was. Just please stay with me!

(Jean screams, and the Horsemen circuitry crumbles off, as she returns to normal and Cyclops catches her.)

**Jean:** Thanks for helping me back.  
**Cyclops:** No problem.

(Cut to the Professor's mind as the two defeat the mummies, and at that point, the Horsemen circuitry falls off Xavier.)

**Wolverine:** You okay, Chuck?  
**Professor:** I'm fine, thanks to my new friend Mr. J'onn J'onzz here.  
**Jean:** Professor!  
**Professor:** We can reunite later. Right now we have to help Raven and Superboy.

[Cut to Superboy as he continues to fight Superman.]

**Superman:** Conner, I don't want to hurt you, but...  
**Hawkgirl:** Hiyaahhh!

[Hawkgirl flies in and slams her mace into Superboy's head, sending him flying to the ground. Superman grabs her arm.]

**Superman:** Are you out of your mind?  
**Hawkgirl:** You wanna smack some sense into him that's how we're going to do it.

[Hawkgirl shakes Superman's hand off and flies towards Superboy. Scene cuts to Raven on the ground. J'onn goes over to her, while Xavier, levitated by Jean, follow.]

**Professor (Closing his eyes):** Apocalypses influence on her is strong. You'll need me.  
**Martian Manhunter:** Very well.  
**Cyborg:** Let me offer some advice: Watch your step. Her mind is a not a pleasant place.

[The two close their eyes and enter Ravens mind. Cut to Ravens mind, which looks just like it did in Nevermore. The Professor and J'onn walk through her mind.]

**Professor:** How do we find her in this?  
**J'onn:** Remember, when Apocalypse had control of you and he put your self-conscious in an Egyptian prison?  
**Professor:** I understand. Look for anything Egyptian.

[Suddenly they see a large pyramid, with Trigon guarding the entrance.]

**Professor:** That looks like a good place to start.

**Trigon:** Hatred shall consume forevermore!  
**Professor:** I believe you mean, Nevermore, sir.

(Professor sends out very powerful psychic blasts as J'onn uses his laser vision, and Trigon is beginning to go down as Pink Raven appears.)

**Happy Raven:** Ooh, that was pretty!  
**Martian Manhunter:** Is this really Raven?  
**Professor:** Just one of her emotions. My dear, can you lead us to Raven's main essence.  
**Happy Raven:** Sure!

(She runs off acting like a plane.)

**Martian Manhunter:** O... Kay...

(Cut to a large maze as the Timid Raven appears.)

**Professor:** Hello my dear. Could you lead us through?  
**Timid Raven:** Okay, but you won't like me once you get out.  
**Professor:** Relax, my dear. Lead the way.

(Cut to reality as Hawkgirl is attacking Superboy when he grabs her mace and punches her away. She's then caught by Green Lantern.)

**Green Lantern:** You okay?  
**Hawkgirl:** Yeah. Batman, you wouldn't happen to have a new piece of Kryptonite, would you?  
**Batman:** Sorry. I left it at home.  
**Jean:** It wouldn't do any good either. As long as Superboy's under Apocalypse's control, he'll only be strengthened by it.  
**Green Lantern:** Let's just see him get through this! (Green Lantern encases Superboy in a tube-like device, and he just thrashes around.) J'onn, if you could finish up with Raven, I'd appreciate it!  
**Superman:** Let Superboy go, John, he's claustrophobic.  
**Flash:** Oh, you mean like Hawkgirl? So what's the downside?  
**Batman:** Superman's right. Get him out of there before he gets too frantic.

(Green Lantern does so and changes the tube into a vice that holds Superboy.)

**Superboy:** GRR!

[Superboy spins around so fast that Green Lantern can't hold on anymore. Superboy breaks pout and punches Green Lantern and, using Super speed, attacks Flash, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and the rest of the X-Men. He takes them all down instantly and flies to Superman.]

**Superman:** Forgive me, Conner! I'll make this quick.

[Superman punches Superboy in the stomach and then in the face. Superboy wipes the blood from his face and smiles.]

**Superman:** Well this just got harder.  
**Rogue:** I've got an idea! Batman, you think you can get me close enough to Superboy that I can touch him?  
**Batman:** What's the plan?  
**Rogue:** Maybe if I can touch him, the circuitry will wear off since he won't have any powers for a little bit.  
**Batman:** Alright, let's go.

(Cut to Rogue jumping out of the Javelin as she grabs Superboy's face. Cut to flashes of the inside of a clone tank, and Superman arriving. Cut to the present as Rogue let's go of Superboy and grabs him after putting her glove back on. The circuitry falls off.)

**Superman:** Will he be okay?  
**Rogue:** He should be. By the way, how'd... Whoever made Superboy, get your blood?  
**Superman:** Long story that I'm not in the mood to get into.

(Cut to Raven's mind as they arrive at the end of the maze, and two mummies appear.)

**Professor:** Oh dear.  
**Timid Raven:** That's why you won't like me anymore.

(Brave Raven comes out and clobbers the two Egyptians.)

**Brave Raven:** Boo-yah! High five!  
**Martian Manhunter:** No time. Where's-

(He sees Raven held up in shackles as Little Raven's on the floor crying as what looks like Apocalypse's Egyptian form holding her.)

**Little Raven:** Please let me go!  
**Pharaoh En Sabah Nur:** Make me, girl.  
**Professor:** Nur! Enough of this!

(En Sabah Nur turns.)

**Martian Manhunter:** A combined attack from the two of us should hold him off long enough for Raven to join in.  
**Professor:** Right. Raven, free your main self.  
**Little Raven:** Okay.

(Little Raven runs to the shackles and as she touches them, they break away.)

**Raven:** Uh...  
**Pharaoh En Sabah Nur:** You three against me? No problem.  
**Raven:** Really?

(Every aspect of Raven's mind suddenly appears and merges with her to make White Raven.)

**Raven:** How about now. This is my mind; these are my friends, and you're not welcome here! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

(Cut to the real world as Raven wakes up gasping.)

**Raven:** Thanks.  
**Starfire:** Oh friend! You are okay! We are victorious!

(Everyone else comes up with Superman holding Superboy as he groans.)

**Beast Boy:** Is he gonna be okay?  
**Rogue:** Pretty soon. (She looks at her hand.) Ah!  
**Batman:** What?  
**Rogue:** I can see through my hand!  
**Superman:** Relax, you're probably have powers Superboy doesn't have yet since you're older than him, at least a little, right?  
**Rogue:** Yup. I'm seventeen.  
**Superboy:** Oh... That hurt, but thanks. By the way Hawkgirl, did you have to hit me so hard with that thing.  
**Hawkgirl:** You were trying to destroy the planet. I had to be a little rough.  
**Superboy:** Yeah, yeah. Now all we have to do is wait for Darkseid's attack on Earth.  
**Superman:** We'll probably have to since we have to take you kids home.  
**Jim:** Hey, we're not kids! We just helped you save these four and New Genesis!  
**Superman:** Hm...  
**Wonder Woman:** Young one, you should show respect to your elders.  
**Jim:** That include you, lady?  
**Professor:** Enough of this. We'll _ALL_ need to work together to stop Apocalypse and Darkseid, but we should return home to rest for an hour or so before going off to face him.  
**Superman:** Alright.  
**Wolverine:** I've got us covered.

(Wolverine activates the Boom Tube, and they arrive at the Mansion.)

**Green Lantern:** Wow. Nice place.  
Nightcrawler: Yeah, once we beat up Apocalypse and this Darkseid guy, we should show you our training room. It's really intense!

(Cut to Apokolips as Apocalypse and Darkseid talk to Brainiac.)

**Darkseid:** Now remember the plan.  
**Brainiac:** Of course. According to my calculations, the plan is 99% fool proof.  
**Apocalypse:** The real fight has just begin.

To Be Continued...


	3. Knowing the Team

**Justice Evolution**

**Chapter 3: Knowing the Team**

[Scene opens with Xavier giving Superman a tour of the mansion.]

**Xavier:** And here is the elevator that leads to the lower levels.  
**Superman:** This truly is a remarkable place you've created, Professor.  
**Xavier:** Thank you. I'm hoping it could one day become a school.  
**Superman:** I think this place would make a perfect school.

[Scene cuts to Raven and Rogue outside.]

**Raven:** So, you can't touch anyone without hurting them?  
**Rogue:** Pretty much.  
**Raven:** And I thought I had problems.  
**Rogue:** The only one who doesn't seem to be hurt by my ability is Jim.  
**Raven:** Well, he seems like a friend you should hold onto.  
**Rogue:** Yeah, but I hardly know him... personally anyway.  
**Raven:** You've seen his life?  
**Rogue:** Yeah. When I touch someone, I just don't absorb their powers, I absorb their memories, and well... he had one rotten childhood.

(Cut to Hawkgirl in the Danger Room with Kitty.)

**Kitty:** This is the Danger Room. It's where we train and hone our abilities.  
**Hawkgirl:** Not too shabby.

(Cut to Wolverine talking to Batman.)

**Wolverine:** And that's pretty much where Apocalypse came from.

**Batman:** So he has all of The X-Men's abilities?  
**Wolverine:** And his own powers on top of that.  
**Batman:** Which you know nothing about?

[Wolverine shakes her head.]

**Wolverine:** No.  
**Batman:** Hmm, take me to the computer room.

(Cut to the room as Batman types things in.)

**Batman:** Let's see... Rama-Tut. According to these hieroglyphs, he appeared within the Great Sphinx.  
**Wolverine:** You can read that?  
**Batman:** People don't call me a detective for nothing. Let's see... He just appeared with no birth or anything. Sounds to me like someone who didn't belong in that time.  
**Wolverine:** What?  
**Batman:** Even Apocalypse has something about where he came from. Rama-Tut doesn't have anything on here. Also, the technology Apocalypse tried to use is far too advanced to even be from this time, especially with that Cerebro unit Xavier told us about. Rama-Tut came from the future, possibly even further than this.  
**Wolverine:** So that would be how Apocalypse got a hold of that Eye of Ages.  
**Batman:** What really worries me is what happened to Rama-Tut. No word is given on what happened to him.  
**Wolverine:** Maybe Apocalypse had a bounty hunter off him or something?  
**Batman:** Hm... I wonder.

(Nightcrawler teleports in, but Batman doesn't even flinch.)

**Nightcrawler:** Gutentahg. The Professor and Superman want us in the living room.  
**Batman:** Alright.

(Batman puts in a flash drive with his emblem on it and takes it out after downloading a picture of the hieroglyphics.)

**Batman:** I'll finish looking at these on my own time.  
**Nightcrawler:** So, you want to go the long way or the...

(Batman's gone.)

**Nightcrawler:** Short... Way.  
**Wolverine:** Let's go Elf.

(Cut to the living room as Superman stands with the Professor.)

**Professor:** After conversing with Superman for awhile, we've come to a conclusion, and I'll let him take it from here.  
**Superman:** Thank you, Professor. To put it simply, all of you have something different to bring to the table. On the coming mission, we need all of you to help us. This is no cake walk. Any of you who want to back out should do that now.

(No one moves, but Flash raises his hand.)

**Superman:** What?  
**Flash:** Can I sit next to the Goth chick on the way over?

(Rogue slaps him in the head.)

**Flash:** Ow.

**Hawkgirl:** Flash!  
**Flash (Rubbing his head):** It was just a joke.  
**Jim:** A bad one.  
**Superman:** *Ahem*

[Everyone turns his or her attention back to Superman.]

**Superman:** As I said before we all need to work together. From what I've learned from the Professor, Apocalypse and Darkseid have joined our universes together, possibly in an attempt to keep us occupied while they continue with whatever plan they have.

[Everyone exchanges a dark look.]

**Professor:** We must find out what they're planning and stop them.  
**Wonder Woman:** How are we going to do this?  
**Superman:** We first need to make sure the two earths are on common terms. We can't save them if the two planets are bickering back and forth.  
**Professor:** We'd be trying to settle tensions while Apocalypse and Darkseid continue with their plans.  
**Superman:** We have to get the two Earths to work together.  
**Professor:** Which is why Superman and I have devised a plan. Now, we're going to do things that would be considered...unorthodox, but if we do it right the governments of Earths one and two will be on good terms.

[Jim raises his hand.]

**Jim:** If you don't mind me asking, which is Earth One and which one is Earth Two?  
**Superman:** I don't think that really matters, does it?  
**Jim:** I just wanted to know so I don't get confused.  
**Superman:** If you must know (Motions to the Justice League) Our Earth is one and your Earth is two.  
**Beast Boy:** How come ours is one?

[Everyone rolls their eyes.]

**Raven:** Are we seriously going to do this, Beast Boy?  
**Beast Boy:** Sorry  
**Cyclops:** What do we have to do to save the two earths?  
**Superman:** We need to get all government representatives from the two earths in one place where they can talk.  
**Wonder Woman:** Where's the place?  
**Professor:** Your Watchtower. It's a neutral area and the perfect spot to begin peace talks.  
**Green Lantern:** How do we get them there?  
**Superman:** That's the tricky part. We're going to need to do a little snatch and grab.

[Everyone becomes still.]

**Green Lantern:** You don't mean...  
**Professor:** Yes, we're going to kidnap the representatives and put them in that one spot.  
**Jim:** Oh, that's going to make us real popular.  
**Wolverine:** We aren't here to be liked we're here to help save our worlds.  
**Starfire:** You must understand my feeling uneasy about this.  
**Professor:** We all are feeling that way, Starfire, but from where I am this is the only option we have. In order for us to focus on Apocalypse and Darkseid we must ensure the peace between our two earths.

**Cyclops:** I'm with you, Professor.  
**Jean:** Me too.  
**Batman:** While you guys are doing peace talks, I'll be in the Batcave. Call me when the diplomatic part is over.  
**Nightcrawler:** Flash and I could grab some of the representatives. I can teleport them to the Watchtower, and Flash could just... Run them over.  
**Flash:** Actually, we need a Javelin, then I'd run them to that, and they'd take off.  
**Rogue:** So... Who's gonna be doin' the peace talkin'?  
**Superman:** The Professor and I will. The League will be there to assist in keeping things friendly along with the of-age X-Men.  
**Rogue:** So we're all gonna be here waitn' for the okay to go after Darkseid?  
**Cyborg:** Let's consider it a break after saving New Genesis.  
**Superboy:** I could live with that.

(Cut to Apokolips as Brainiac is talking with Apocalypse.)

**Brainiac:** You're information about the X-Men are most illuminating En Sabah Nur, especially this alloy. Adamantium, a very dense, artificial, iron-based alloy that is virtually indestructible. Found only on the planet earth 616, A.K.A Earth 2, a sufficient amount of adamantium is capable of surviving multiple nuclear explosions with no damage...

[Brainiac looks at Darkseid.]

**Brainiac:** It may even be able to withstand your Omega beam.

[Darkseid scoffs.]

**Darkseid:** Ridicules.  
**Voice (O.S):** Don't be so sure...

[Sinister enters.]

**Sinister:** I've seen what adamantium can endure and it is quite a sight.  
**Apocalypse:** This is my disciple, Sinister. I asked him here to assist Brainiac.  
**Brainiac:** That won't be necessary. I am capable of handling this myself.  
**Sinister:** I'm sure you are, but I would like to come along anyway. You see, like you, I too am a seeker of knowledge. I'm interested in seeing what works and if it could be made better.

**Brainiac:** Hm... You could be useful in assisting me should I need upgrades. Very well.

(Cut to the Mansion as Jim's extending and retracting his claws nervously as Raven's reading.)

**Raven:** Could you not do that?  
**Jim:** Bite me, Goth Girl.  
**Beast Boy:** Ooh, he should not have done that.

(Cut to the kitchen as Jim's flung there by black energy.)

**Jim:** Ouch.

(Cut to the White House as Nightcrawler teleports in.)

**Earth-2 President:** What? How?  
**Nightcrawler:** No time to explain sir. Just come with me.

(Cut to the Watchtower as the Earth-2 President's brought there at the same time as Flash arrives in the Javelin with the other president.)

**Flash:** Sorry that took so long. We really need a teleportation system.  
**Earth-1 President:** Hey, he looks kind of like me.  
**Superman:** Allow us to explain sir.

(Superman arrives with the Professor.)

**Professor:** Feel free to take a seat with the others. We have a lot of information to give you.

[Cut to the mansions kitchen as Jim gets to his feet and wipes the dirt off. He extends his middle claw at Raven.]

**Jim:** You are so lucky I don't hurt girls.

[Jim storms off as Raven goes back to reading her book. Cut to Rogue in the gym, hitting a punching bag. Jim enters.]

**Jim:** Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here.  
**Rogue:** It's all right. What's up?  
**Jim:** Nothing. I'll come back later.  
**Rogue:** Why?  
**Jim:** I wanted to train alone, but...  
**Rogue:** Why? I don't bite.  
**Jim:** That's funny.  
**Rogue:** Come on, let's hang.  
**Jim:** Fine, whatever

[Jim goes to the weight bench and starts lifting weights.]

**Rogue:** So, you decided to stay at the institute?  
**Jim:** Well, I can't very well leave when the fate of two earths is at stake.  
**Rogue:** Didn't know you cared.  
**Jim:** Who says I do.

[Rogue smirks and punches the bag more aggressively.]

**Rogue:** By the way, I've been meaning to ask: How come you didn't pass out when I touched you?  
**Jim:** Was I supposed to?  
**Rogue: **Pretty much.  
**Jim:** Hmm. Must be my healing factor.  
**Rogue:** I take it those Weapon XI creeps messed with your healing factor to make it stronger.

[Jim puts the weight back on the bench and looks at Rogue.]

**Jim:** How did you know about that?  
**Rogue:** When I touch someone I also take his or her memories, feelings...  
**Jim:** So, you know everything about me?  
**Rogue:** Not everything. I do know a few things.

**Jim:** Then you know what Wolverine did to me.  
**Rogue:** You sound like Logan when he talks about Weapon X. Short sweet, to the point, and skimpy on details.  
**Jim:** Grrr.  
**Rogue:** Sorry.  
**Jim:** So, what's for dinner?  
**Rogue:** I don't know. Let's see what we've got after this. Then you can get to know everyone else.  
**Jim:** Fine, but don't expect me to be all chummy with them.

**Rogue:** I won't.

[Scene cuts to Watchtower.]

**Professor:** So you see, Mr. Presidents and Representatives, we must work together to defeat this threat

**Earth One President:** Well, I've never known Superman to lie to us in these circumstances. (He extends his hand to the Earth Two President.) What do you say?  
**Earth Two President:** I'm game to cooperate.

(All the representatives agree.)

**Nightcrawler:** Wonderbah. Now, Flash and I can take you back home.  
**Flash:** Quick question though. (Flash runs in front of a Latverian representative.) Is it true that a guy in a metal outfit runs your country?  
**Superman:** Not now, Flash. Alright, once the representatives are home, we'll-

(They're gone, and Kurt teleports in front of them with Flash.)

**Flash:** Ta-da!  
**Superman:** Okay, now we just need a way to find out where Darkseid is.

(Cut to Apokolips as Apocalypse and Darkseid are looking at the damage caused by the fight with Orion.)

**Apocalypse:** Now what?

(Brainiac's ship arrives.)

**Darkseid:** Death.

[Scene cuts back to the watchtower as Xavier stares at the two Earths. Hawkgirl walks in and stands next to him.]

**Professor:** Everything is so different here.  
**Hawkgirl:** How so?  
**Professor:** The people of your world tolerate those who are different, some even going so far as publicly accept those with super powers.

**Hawkgirl:** Well, from what I've heard, it's probably because we didn't first show up fighting a giant rampaging robot out of nowhere. Give it time, Professor.  
**Professor (smiling):** I always do Miss Hol.

(Cut to later as the League, the Titans, and the X-Men are talking when a Boom Tube opens and Darkseid steps out.)

**Superboy:** Oh crud.

**Darkseid:** Greeting's, X-men, and Kal-El.  
**Superman:** YOU!

[Superman charges at Darkseid and begins punching him.]

**Raven:** Superboy, do something.  
**Superboy:** Alright!

[Superboy helps Superman beat up Darkseid.]

**Raven:** Not that!

(Raven holds them back with their energy.)

**Raven:** If he was going to kill us, we'd all be fighting.  
**Superboy:** Oh.

(Superboy, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter hold Superman back.)

**Superman:** Let go!  
**Darkseid:** I see you haven't forgotten me.  
**Superman:** What do you want?  
**Darkseid:** Though it pains me to admit it, I need your help. My recent skirmish with New Genesis has left my military forces at less than full strength.  
**Jim (sarcastically):** Gee, I'm sorry to hear that.

(Raven slaps the back of his head.)

**Jim:** Ow!

(Superboy, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter let go of Superman.)

**Superman:** Why should we help you?  
**Darkseid:** Because not only has Apocalypse joined the attacker, but my enemy is your enemy.

(He produces a hologram of Brainiac. Brainiac's ship is attacking Darkseid's palace.]

**Darkseid:** As we speak, the malevolent entity known as Brainiac is consuming my world with his machines.  
**Superman:** That's a lie! I destroyed him  
**Darkseid:** Apparently, you didn't...

[A hologram of Apocalypse approaches Brainiac's ship.]

**Darkseid:** His technology is so superior to mine that Apocalypse decided to end our little partnership and join him in his conquest on assimilating my world.  
**Jim:** Let me get this straight: You merged our two worlds together, tried to take them over, failed, and now you're expecting us to help you out?  
**Darkseid:** Correct.  
**Jim:** Forget it!  
**Superboy:** No way.  
**Raven:** Nuh-uh.  
**Rogue:** Never.  
**Darkseid:** Where do you think they are going to go when they're done consuming my world? They're going to go to New Genesis, and then come right over here.  
**Superman:** Then we will deal with them when they go over to New Genesis.  
**Darkseid:** Are you willing to let my planet die just because of a personal grudge you have with me?  
**Superman:** Yes.

To Be Continued...


	4. Twilight Part 1

**Justice Evolution**

**Episode 4: Twilight Part 1**

(It opens right after the previous episode.)

**Professor:** What?  
**Wonder Woman:** Superman!  
**Martian Manhunter:** You can't be serious.  
**Darkseid:** You may not care about my world but listen to this, if Brainiac isn't stopped, millions will die... Think about it.

(He goes back into his Boom Tube and leaves. Cut to a few hours later as the Justice League, minus Flash and GL are talking with the Titans and the X-Men.)

**Hawkgirl:** So what are you saying? You'd sacrifice millions of lives just because you don't like this guy?  
**Superman:** You don't know Darkseid like I do.  
**Batman:** We know he used you, humiliated you, brainwashed you, wound you up like a tin soldier and turned you lose against Earth. Cry me a river.  
**Wolverine:** Bats is right, Boy Scout, how can we call ourselves heroes if we aint willing to help everyone in need?  
**Jim:** Pops is right.  
**Batman:** On the offside chance that this isn't another one of his schemes, we have to take action, so I suggest you get over it!  
**Superboy:** Dad, what about all the innocent people on Apokolips?  
**Superman:** There aren't any.  
**Martian Manhunter:** Brainiac has already destroyed countless civilizations and now he threatens another. Do you want this to be the legacy of your people?

**Superman (Angrily):** Fine, but there's something I want you to do.

[Scene cuts to Apokolips as Darkseid's forces attack Brainiac's ship. However, Brainiac's shields are too powerful for their weapons.]

Kalibak: Keep firing!

[Scene cuts to Apocalypse coming out of Brainiac's ship and destroying all of Darkseid's forces.]

**Apocalypse:** Pathetic.

[Scene cuts to Darkseid as he watches the battle from his throne room.]

**Servant:** Lord Darkseid, Lord Darkseid! Superman and the Justice League have offered their assistance.  
**Darkseid:** I knew you couldn't stay away, Kal-El.

(Cut to the Javelin as Superman, Superboy, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Rogue are in its seats and arrive at Apokolips.)

**Superman:** There!

(He points at Brainiac's ship. At that moment, Brainiac drops several large containers onto the ground, and they're joining together.)

**Hawkgirl:** Looks like Darkseid was telling the truth.  
**Superman:** Looks can be deceiving. Just stay sharp.

(They unbuckle themselves, and everyone except J'onn goes out.)

**Nightcrawler:** Look at the size of that thing.  
**Cyclops:** Steady Nightcrawler.  
**Rogue:** This is where the fun begins.  
**Beast Boy:** Dude, we're facing two big time super villains besides Slade! We're officially big time, baby!  
**Superboy:** Not now, BB.  
**Raven:** Let's go.

(Cut to New Genesis as a Boom Tube opens up and Batman, Wonder Woman, Robin, Starfire, Wolverine, Jean, and Jim appear. Batman walks out holding his stomach.)

**Batman:** That was fun.  
**Wolverine:** So this is what the bottom part of New Genesis looks like. Not too shabby. (They look at the ruins of a temple.) Even the ruins look nice.  
**Wonder Woman:** Let me get this straight, Orion is Darkseid's own son?  
**Jean:** That's just weird.  
**Batman:** New Genesis and Apokolips have been at war for centuries, apparently High Father and Darkseid exchanged sons as some kind of peace treaty.  
**Jim:** That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.  
**Batman:** Sounds stupid to me too, but with a conflict on this scale, we could use some back-up.

**Wonder Woman:** So where do we find this Orion?

[Suddenly the ground begins to shake and a weird giant creature emerges from the ground and roars at them.]

**Jim:** Well, he doesn't look happy.

[The Creature scoops Batman into his mouth.]

**Wonder Woman:** Batman!

[Wonder Woman flies towards the creature's mouth and tries to open it. Scene cuts inside the creature's mouth as Batman wrestles the creature's tongue. He pulls out an explosive batarang. Scene cuts to outside as the creatures mouth explodes, sending Wonder Woman flying back and Batman falling out. Starfire and Robin go to Batman.]

**Robin:** You alright?  
**Batman:** Peachy.

[Wolverine catches Wonder Woman.]

**Wolverine:** You alright?  
**Wonder Woman: **I'm fine, where's Batman?  
**Wolverine (Snarls):** You're welcome for the catch, Princess.

[Starfire shoots Star Bolts at the creature, which only seems to aggravate it. Wonder Woman pulls out her lasso and wraps it around the creature's mouth.]

**Wonder Woman:** Got it!

(The creature breaks the lasso and is about to eat Wonder Woman when Jim jumps up and claws at it.)

**Jim:** Some help would be appreciated Glinda!  
**Wonder Woman:** Why's he call you, Glinda, Jean?  
**Jean:** He doesn't like optimists. (Jean tries to get inside the creatures mind, but she's having trouble finding enough brain to manipulate.) It's like trying to read a banana's mind!

[The creature shakes his head, tossing Jim aside. Suddenly a canister flies in the creature's mouth and explodes and a red man runs out of the bushes.]

**Red Man:** This way!

**Jim:** No way, running away's for cowards!  
**Wolverine:** Or for people who realize that they've got more important things to do than to fight a giant worm! NOW MOVE!  
**Jim:** Aw.

[Jim jumps off the creature and rejoins the others. Scene cuts to them running into a forest. The creature tries to follow, but can't get through the forest.]

**Red man:** We should be safe here.  
**Jim:** Until something else shows up.  
**Jean:** What was that thing?  
**Red Man:** We have many names for it, but I call it a Henothin.  
**Wonder Woman:** Who are you?  
**Red Man: **They call me Forger  
**Batman: **Do you know someone named Orion?

[Forger is taken back.]

**Forger:** Orion? I am just an unworthy bug. Orion is a God, who is far above us.  
**Wonder Woman:** You're too modest.  
**Jean: **No kidding. Don't sell yourself so short.  
**Forger:** No, no you don't understand. (Points to the sky) All the Gods are far above us.

[Everyone looks up to see a giant, floating city.]

**Jim:** Oh... Wow... Well that's impressive.

**Batman:** I'm going to need a bigger grapple.  
**Wonder Woman:** Not necessarily.

[Wonder Woman grabs Batman and flies off.]

**Jean:** Everyone hang on.

[Jean levitates everyone and flies after Wonder Woman.]

**Jim:** Oh, I don't like this.  
**Wolverine:** Ya think I do?

(Cut to Apokolips as the fight continues. Brainiac's device is still being pieced together as several small flying weapons appear.)

**Nightcrawler:** That's the best Brainiac can send out? It's like the size of a- (It begins attacking Nightcrawler, and he teleports away, so that it blows up another of the weapons.) Cat.

(J'onn then blows up another one with the Javelin. Superman and Superboy then fly to Brainiac's ship as Cyclops uses his optic blasts to distract Apocalypse.)

**Cyclops:** You know I always wanted to tangle with you.  
**Apocalypse:** Be careful what you wish for, boy.

[Apocalypse opens the shield vortex and approaches Cyclops. Superboy quickly flies to the vortex and catches it before it closes. He quickly tries to open it.]

**Superboy:** Come on!  
**Superman:** Need a hand?  
**Superboy:** Thought crossed my mind!

[Superman helps Superboy open the vortex widener. Scene cuts to Cyclops as he fires a blast at Apocalypse, which doesn't seem to hurt him.]

**Cyclops:** Oh, crud.

(Hawkgirl then flies down and knocks Apocalypse aside with her mace.)

**Superboy:** Cyclops, a little help here!

(Cyclops blasts Brainiac in the back to get his attention, and he turns around.)

**Superman:** Long time no see, Brainiac.  
**Brainiac:** Indeed Kal-El, but if your father, Jor-El, couldn't stop me, how can you?  
**Superman:** Same way as last time.

(Cut to Apocalypse forcing Hawkgirl down with a psychic blast.)

**Apocalypse:** How poetic. A former Pharaoh fighting the reincarnation of a queen.  
**Hawkgirl:** Sorry, don't believe in that.

(Hawkgirl slams her mace into Apocalypse again, and he lets go.)

**Apocalypse:** That's a powerful weapon.

(He gestures, and it begins to move of its own free will.)

**Hawkgirl:** Ah! What the-?  
**Raven:** Hey!

(Apocalypse turns around as he's blasted by Raven.)

**Raven:** Got you.

(Cut to the area the Gods live in as Wonder Woman, Jean, and the others arrive.)

**Robin:** Nice place.  
**Starfire:** It is looking like something from a tale of fairies.  
**Jim:** Eh?  
**Robin:** She said it looks like a fairy tale.

[Cut to Superman beating up Brainiac. Superman smashes him into pieces. Suddenly dozens of Brainiac bodies come out of the ship.]

**Brainiac:** You should have learned by now, Kal-El, I am not easily destroyed.

[The armies of Brainiac attack Superman. Cut to New Genesis as Wonder Woman, Batman and the others fly through the city.]

**Wonder Woman:** Such grandeur. It even outshines Themyscira.  
**Wolverine:** Themy-what?  
**Batman:** Later, we need to find Orion.

[Suddenly Lightray zips by them.]

**Jean:** What was that?  
**Lightray:** What have we here?

[Lightray flies next to Wonder Woman.]

**Lightray:** I've never seen bugs like you before.  
**Wonder Woman:** We're not bugs.  
**Lightray:** Well, you're certainly not Gods.

[Lightray slaps Wonder Woman's butt and flies off.]

**Wonder Woman:** Hey! Come back here!  
**Lightray:** Only if you catch me!

**Wonder Woman:** He's worse than the Flash!  
**Jim:** Ah, you're just saying that 'cause he slapped your ass.

(They chase after Lightray until they arrive at a tower.)

**Batman:** Stay on him! Robin, come with me!  
**Robin:** Got it!

(Batman and Robin drop to the ground, and they both remove their capes as Lightray flies by, and they capture him with both of them, and Wonder Woman's able to capture him.)

**Wonder Woman:** Now take it easy. We won't hurt you.

(Orion suddenly appears.)

**Orion:** No... You won't.  
**Jim:** Oh come on!

[Scene cuts to Superman fighting Brainiac. Superboy joins the fight]

**Superboy:** Ever get tired of looking at yourself, Brainiac?

(Superboy punches one of the drones and tosses it at another.)

**Brainiac:** Kon-El. I calculated I'd meet you before you were seventeen.  
**Superboy:** What's that got to do with anything?  
**Brainiac:** You'll see.

(Brainiac blasts Superboy down, but Raven arrives.)

**Raven:** Darkseid's got something that should handle Brainiac enough for us to have a better chance against him.  
**Superboy:** Right.

(Superboy holds the force field open again as Raven uses her power to cause all the Brainiac copies to explode. Superman then punches the original Brainiac through his gut and blasts his hand off with his heat vision. Cut to Darkseid as he holds a large laser in both of his hands.)

**Darkseid:** Superman has done his part. Now it is our turn.

(Darkseid blasts Brainiac, and the shield is destroyed, and half of Brainiac's skin is destroyed to reveal his skull-like info-structure.)

**Brainiac:** It appears you have won _this_ round, Kal-El.

(Brainiac beams himself back into the ship, and it takes off.)

**Superman:** No!

(Cut to Apocalypse as he fights Hawkgirl, Rogue, and Cyclops when he sees Brainiac's ship leave.)

**Apocalypse:** That's my cue.

(Apocalypse flies to the ship and is beamed on.)

**Cyclops:** No!

(Suddenly, Brainiac's remaining droids attack them, but Superman, Cyclops, and Hawkgirl easily handle them.)

**Darkseid:** What are you waiting for? Get Brainiac!  
**Superboy:** Okay, but only because you asked so nicely.  
**Superman (smiling):** That's my line.

(They all go into the Javelin and follow Brainiac's ship to an asteroid where it disappears.)

**Rogue:** What the hell happened?  
**Hawkgirl:** Maybe it jumped into hyperspace?  
**Superman:** No, it's right below us.  
**Martian Manhunter:** This is no asteroid.  
**Nightcrawler (sarcastically):** Oh that's just perfect!

(They're suddenly pulled into the asteroid.)

**Superboy:** Uncle J'onn, what's going on?  
**Martian Manhunter:** We're being pulled in by a tractor beam!  
**Raven:** If someone quotes _Star Wars_, I'll smack them right in the jaw!

(They're pulled in as the camera zooms out to reveal that the asteroid looks just... like... Brainiac.)

To Be Continued...


	5. Twilight Part 2

**Justice Evolution**

**Episode 5: Twilight Part 2**

[Scene opens with the Javelin flying through the asteroid.]

**Martian Manhunter:** No response. The controls have been overridden.  
**Cyclops:** Don't you guys have a manual override?  
**Martian Manhunter:** No.  
**Hawkgirl:** What do we do now?  
**Superman:** What can we do? We wait.  
**Rogue:** Wait for what?  
**Superboy:** For Brainiac to make his next move and when he does, (Slams his fists together) we take him down.

[Scene cuts to the Javelin flying through a giant hallway, with images of planets, on it. Cut to Rogue staring out the window, fascinated.]

**Rogue:** What is all this?  
**Superman:** It's the other worlds Brainiac has been to and destroyed.  
**Cyclops:** There's so many.  
**Superman:** Yes, there are.  
**Hawkgirl:** You think Thanagar might be in here somewhere?  
**Martian Manhunter:** It's possible.

[Scene cuts to the Javelin landing in the hanger. The hatch opens and everyone walks out. They look around and a giant, floating, platform approaches them]

**Superboy:** So...trap?  
**Hawkgirl:** Trap.  
**Superboy:** What do we do?  
**Cyclops:** Spring the trap and catch the one who set it.  
**Rogue:** I second that.  
**Superman:** So do I.

[They walk on platform and it brings them into a giant throne room. Brainiac rises up from the floor.]

**Brainiac:** Welcome, Kal-El. Once I offered you the chance to join me in carrying on the legacy of Krypton. Today, I renew that offer.  
**Superboy:** Huh?  
**Superman:** You must be joking.  
**Brainiac:** Why do you reject your great heritage?

[Various monitors behind Brainiac activate and images of Krypton appear. Superman becomes still.]

**Brainiac:** The entire history of your planet. Its knowledge and splendor, its awe and mystery, are all encoded within me.

[An image of Jor-El and Lara appears on the main screen. Superman has a look of sadness on his face. Superboy is enamored by the images.]

**Rogue:** Superboy?  
**Superboy:** It's...I've never seen Krypton like this before.

[Hawkgirl goes to Superman's side.]

**Hawkgirl:** Superman.

[Superman holds his hand up, silencing her.]

**Brainiac:** I am Krypton.  
**Superman:** You're a perversion. Dishonoring the memory of my father and all my people.  
**Brainiac:** And this is your final decision? Very well, the legacy of the Kryptonians will remain with me.  
**Superman:** You're wrong. The legacy of Krypton now rests in Superboy's hands.  
**Superboy:** What?

**Brainiac:** A half-breed son born from a test tube. True you may have the orb combined with whatever knowledge Jor-El left you... A small piece of the knowledge I now hold. Join me, Kal-El, and your son will truly be able to understand where half of him came from.  
**Superman:** Read my lips. Go to-  
**Brainiac:** Unfortunate. What do you say, Kon-El? I can give you every scrap of knowledge about the home world of your father in addition to everything I know about your grandfather, and wouldn't you like to know the true secret of your origins? The answers are all here, (An orb with the House of El symbol on it appears.) In my hand. Come with me, and I will tell you everything.  
**Superboy:** You can kiss my fist!

(Superboy flies up and punches Brainiac in the mouth.)

**Brainiac:** I cannot say I did not try.

[Brainiac smacks Superboy aside and activates his defense drones.]

**Hawkgirl:** Move!

[Everyone runs, jumps, or flies in a different direction. Martian Manhunter destroys one drone, while Hawkgirl destroys another. Scene cuts to Superboy being strangled by Brainiac.]

**Brainiac:** You are much like your father. Denying you true heritage.  
**Superboy:** I'm more Kryptonian then you'll ever be!  
**Brainiac:** I doubt that.

[Brainiac begins shocking Superboy.]

**Superboy:** Arghhh!

[Brainiac looks over at Superman, who is destroying a drone, and extends his arm towards him.]

**Brainiac:** It's time to collect.

[Brainiac's arm grabs Superman by the chest and shocks him too. Cyclops fires an optic blast at Brainiac, destroying the arm that has Superboy. Superboy flies to Brainiac and severs his other arm and begins beating down Brainiac until he's just a pile of metal.]

**Superboy:** *Pant...Pant...*

[Everyone goes to Superboy.]

**Superboy:** I had to do it.  
**Superman:** No problem.  
**Hawkgirl:** Then it's over.  
**Apocalypse (O.S):** Again, you have miscalculated.

[Apocalypse floats into the room with an army of Brainiacs behind him.]

**Apocalypse:** It has yet to begin.  
**Cyclops (Sigh):** I call the ones on the left.

[The army of Brainiacs flies towards the Justice League and X-Men. Scene cuts to New Genesis.]

**High Father (V.O):** It's hard isn't it...?

[Scene cuts to the garden as High Father teaches a group of children.]

**High Father:** But we must lovingly tend our garden if we want it to grow strong and tall.  
**Little girl:** I hate this!  
**High Father:** What's wrong, child?  
**Little girl:** I've tried High Father, really I have, but look.  
**Jim (O.S):** Don't sell yourself so short, squirt...

[Jim kneels next to her.]

**Jim:** Just keep trying and don't give up.  
**Little Girl:** Who are you?  
**Jim:** My name is Jim.  
**Little Girl:** Who names an insect, Jim?

[Jim laughs miserably, clenches his fist and grits his teeth.]

**Jim (Through his teeth):** Such a lovely child.

**High Father:** Now my dear, everything has a purpose and a place in the universe, and this young man will find his as well.  
**Little Girl:** Everything?  
**High Father:** Given time.

(High Father uses his staff to cause the girl's bush to fully grow.)

**Jim:** Huh. That'll give me something to chew on.  
**Orion:** High Father! I have urgent news from Apokolips.

(Orion arrives with Lightray, Batman, Wonder Woman, Robin, Starfire, Wolverine, and Jean.)

**High Father:** Indeed?  
**Batman:** We're friends of Superman.  
**Wonder Woman:** He sent us to warn you that Darkseid is under attack on Apokolips.  
**Starfire:** Aw, look at the little children. Hello.  
**Robin:** Star, you can talk to them later. We have more important business.

**High Father (To Wonder Woman):** Please, do not speak of that name in front of the children. You'll frighten them.

[Jim looks from the children to High Father.]

**Jim:** They seem fine to me.  
**Orion:** They should be afraid. For too long the shadow of Apokolips has threatened New Genesis.

[High Father stares at Orion for a short time.]

**High Father:** Come with me.

[High Father looks at Jim, Robin and Starfire.]

**High Father:** Would you be so kind as to watch the children?  
**Jim:** I'm no babysit-  
**Starfire (cutting in):** Yes, of course we will!  
**High Father:** I appreciate it.

[Wolverine, Jean, Batman, Wonder Woman, High Father and Orion walk off.]

**Robin:** You know, we prove our worth time and again and they still treat us like kids.  
**Starfire (Cooing):** Hello. Little ones, how are you?

**Little Girl:** Why are you orange?  
**Starfire:** Oh, I come from another planet a fair way away.  
**Jim:** I blame Starfire.

(Robin subtly steps on his foot.)

**Jim:** Ouch!

[Scene cuts to outside the garden.]

**Orion:** Let me mount an army, High Father. While Apokolips is under siege we will attack and end Darkseid's reign of terror once and for all.  
**Wolverine:** After what he did to our worlds I wouldn't mind seeing him destroyed, but that's not why we came here.  
**Wonder Woman:** He's right. Superman asked for your help. He doesn't want to start a war.  
**Orion:** Don't be so sure.  
**High Father:** You forget, in the name of peace we swore not to interfere on Apokolips. We made a pact.  
**Orion:** As long as Darkseid's in power there can be no "real" peace.  
**High Father:** There is truth in what you say.  
**Orion:** Then give the order!  
**High Father:** No! Though, I love you like a son, you're too young to remember the endless bloodshed we endured. Before making such a terrible decision I must commune with the source...

[High Father walks off.]

**High Father:** You will await my verdict.  
**Orion (Angrily):** Yes, High Father.

[Orion storms off, punching a wall. Scene cuts to a Brainiac drone putting Superman in a headlock. Superman tries to get out, but see's another drone coming towards him and destroys it with his heat vision. He elbows the drone behind him, breaking its grip, and punches through its chest. Scene cuts to Hawkgirl smashing drone's left and right with her mace.]

**Hawkgirl:** Hiyaa!

[Scene cuts to Superboy fighting Apocalypse. He punches Apocalypse in the face, knocking him to the ground.]

**Superboy:** I thought you'd be better.

[Apocalypse laughs and gets to his feet.]

**Apocalypse:** And I'd thought you'd be stronger!

[Superboy flies towards him, but Apocalypse grabs him by the neck with freakish speed.]

**Apocalypse:** Now, let your power become mine.

[Apocalypse recalls Rogue's ability and begins absorbing Superboy's power.]

**Apocalypse:** Excellent.

[Apocalypse drops Superboy and begins punching him left and right, giving no time to recover or counter.]

**Raven:** Try getting out of this! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

(Raven holds Apocalypse in black energy as Sinister arrives and shoots her in the back as she falls over.)

**Superboy:** No!

(Superboy then grabs Sinister by the throat and looks like he's about to lobotomize him.)

**Superman:** Superboy, don't!

(Superboy stares on and simply punches Sinister in the gut. Suddenly, Darkseid appears and blasts everyone accept the already unconscious Raven with his Omega Beam, and Superboy's about to attack before he's blasted by Optic Blasts from Apocalypse.)

**Superman:** Darkseid!

(Superman's knocked out by a blast from Brainiac.)

**Brainiac:** Our stratagem appears to have worked.  
**Darkseid:** Yes... As promised, I have brought you Superman. (To Sinister) And you have your samples.  
**Sinister:** Thank you.

[Sinister starts taking samples of everyone.]

**Sinister:** Complete.  
**Apocalypse:** Excellent.

[Sinister activates a Boom Tube and walks through it. Scene cuts to New Genesis as Orion straps on his Astro-harness.]

**Jim:** What are you doing?  
**Orion:** I'm going to face Darkseid.  
**Wonder Woman:** But High Father ordered you to wait.  
**Jean:** Yeah, why are you so eager to fight?  
**Orion:** I have my reasons.  
**Robin:** And what would that be.  
**Orion:** It's not your concern! Now stand aside.  
**Wolverine:** We can't let you leave here.  
**Orion:** Try and stop me!

[Orion activates his Boom tube and flies through the vortex.]

**Batman:** Next time I let Superman take charge just hit me real hard!

[Batman, Wonder Woman, and Jim jump through the vortex. It closes before anyone else can get through.]

**Jean:** Well... Looks like we're stuck with baby-sitting duty again.  
**Starfire:** Yay!  
**Wolverine:** Oh... boy.

(Cut to Brainiac's fortress as Brainiac uses a device that contains Superman in an energy field as everyone else is left on the ground.)

**Darkseid:** Remember the terms of our bargain. In exchange for Superman, you promised to spare my planet.  
**Brainiac:** Agreed.

(They enter Brainiac's core as Darkseid looks down at several Brainiac bodies while Brainiac's voice appears to come from everywhere in the room.)

**Darkseid:** But I still can't fathom why you need him. Surely not for simple revenge.  
**Brainiac:** It is quite elementary. Observe. (Brainiac pushes a button, and a restraining device appears in the shape of Brainiac's symbol.) Over the years, I have roamed the universe collecting data. (Brainiac flies into an open pod, and plugs into it as his original form appears on a screen.) As my appetite grew, I changed and evolved into what you see today. From this central core, I can send even more drones across the galaxy to gather information for my collection, but it is not enough. I have reached the limits of my program's functions. To evolve to the next stage, I must extract living genetic material from the last Kryptonian. (The device Superman is clamped in activates, and he screams in pain.) Now I become a true life form. The likes of which this universe has never seen.

(Darkseid puts a small device under Brainiac's main council, and the core turns red.)

**Brainiac:** Wait! What have you done?  
**Darkseid:** Just a minor modification to override your control circuits. You are now the instrument of my will.  
**Apocalypse:** And mine. An excellent plan, Darkseid. So far everything has gone as planned.  
**Brainiac:** You and Apocalypse deceived me, Darkseid! Used me!  
**Darkseid:** It's what people like us do.

(Cut to the throne room as Hawkgirl and J'onn recover and they go to the others.)

**Hawkgirl:** Superboy, Raven wake up.  
**Superboy:** Oh... What... Happened?  
**Raven:** Ouch. If I ever see that white guy again, I am going to kick his butt from here to the dimension I sent my father.  
**Martian Manhunter:** Beast Boy, can you hear me?  
**Beast Boy (dazed):** Can we stay for the cartoons?  
**Raven:** He's okay.

(Cyclops, Rogue, and Nightcrawler stand up.)

**Nightcrawler:** What was that thing Darkseid shot at us?  
**Superboy:** Omega Beams. The weird thing is, he could have easily destroyed us with them.  
**Cyclops:** Hey, where's Superman?  
**Superboy:** Dad.  
**Martian Manhunter:** I cannot locate him with my psychic abilities. He's either dead or-

(Superboy grabs J'onn by the straps he wears.)

**Superboy:** Don't you dare say that! He's not dead!  
**Cyclops:** Easy Superboy. We'll just find him the old fashioned way.  
**Raven:** Superman was right. This whole thing was one big trap.  
**Rogue:** Why would they need Superman, though?

**Superboy:** Whatever it is it's not good. Let's go find him.

[Superboy, Hawkgirl, Beast Boy and J'onn fly off.]

**Raven:** Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos.

[Cyclops, Rouge and Nightcrawler are encased in a black orb and float off with Raven.]

**Rogue:** Your powers are pretty cool.  
**Raven:** Thanks.

[Scene cuts to them flying down a giant hallway, where hundreds of holographic images of other worlds, can be seen.]

**Martian Manhunter:** All these worlds Brainiac has visited there might be information about Thanagar.  
**Hawkgirl:** There's no time to think about that. Superman needs us.

[Scene cuts to Superman screaming.]

**Superman/Brainiac:** Why are you doing this?  
**Darkseid:** Before, Brainiac had the power to devour planets.  
**Apocalypse:** Now he has the power to consume an entire universe.

[Superman screams as his and Brainiac's energy begin to circulate through the asteroid, causing an electrical storm to form.]

**Darkseid:** My solution to the ultimate problem. The Anti-Life Equation.

[Cut to space as Orion, Batman, Wonder Woman and Jim fly through space.]

**Jim:** How is it we can breathe in space again?  
**Orion:** My Astro-harness has a protective shield, which allows you to breathe while we fly through space.  
**Jim:** That is so cool. I gotta get me one of those.  
**Batman:** Where are we going?  
**Orion:** My mother box senses Darkseid's presence here.

[Brainiac's asteroid suddenly appears.]

**Wonder Woman:** Hera!

[Cut to Superman.]

**Superman/Brainiac (Through his teeth):** But...Why?  
**Darkseid:** You, of all people, should know the universe is filled with chaos, confusion and uncertainty. With this power we will destroy the entire universe, minus my planet.  
**Apocalypse:** And from there we'll remake the universe. Thanks to all of the samples Sinister has gathered we will create an army of super beings.  
**Darkseid:** Think about it, Superman, a new universe created in our image.

(Cut to High Father as he councils with the Source when the island begins shaking.)

**High Father:** By the Source!

(Cut to outside as a great storm is tearing the place apart, and Starfire, Robin, and Jean comfort the children.)

**Jean:** Shh... It'll be okay.

(Cut to High Father as he arrives.)

**Lightray:** High Father, what is it?  
**High Father:** Darkseid. Get everyone to the escape pods!  
**Lightray:** What?  
**High Father:** We have no choice! Evacuate the city!

(Cut to Wolverine, Jean, Robin, and Starfire as they go to an escape pod with the children.)

**Robin:** You kids go in first.  
**Little Girl:** But-  
**Wolverine:** This aint a debate squirt.

(She nods, and they all go in.)

**Wolverine:** Alright, looks like only a few more will fit in there. Red, Bird Boy, Starfire, you three go in.  
**Starfire:** But what about you?  
**Wolverine:** I'll catch the last one out while I help out the old man and the flying flirt.

(They go in reluctantly and take off. Scene cuts to Darkseid and Apocalypse.]

**Brainiac:** Darkseid, I calculate that this reaction will soon reach critical mass. If you do not release me there will be no stopping it.  
**Darkseid:** Precisely.  
**Superboy (O.S):** Then I guess it's up to us!

[Superboy flies in and punches him in the face.]

**Cyclops:** It's over you two!  
**Apocalypse:** On the contrary Cyclops, it has only begun.

(Hawkgirl smashes Apocalypse through the floor, and they both charge to free Superman, but they're stopped by the force field.)

**Beast Boy:** Okay, now what?

(Darkseid and Apocalypse both recover.)

**Darkseid:** Brainiac, stop them!  
**Brainiac:** I have no desire to save you... But I am compelled to obey.

(All of Brainiac's drones activate and begin fighting.)

**Rogue:** Ah... crap!

(The Brainiacs prepare to fire at them, but Martian Manhunter creates a shield for them.)

**Martian Manhunter:** Get back!  
**Hawkgirl:** No way!

(Hawkgirl attacks one of the Brainiacs while Superboy fights as well.)

**Cyclops:** Kurt, you think these things work as well without heads?  
**Nightcrawler:** Only one way to find out.

(Nightcrawler teleports to one of the Brainiacs and teleports away with its head.)

**Raven:** Ew.

[Hawkgirl continues destroying Brainiac drones until she is shot, from behind, by Apocalypse.]

**Superman:** NO!

[Hawkgirl falls on one of the floating platforms. A Brainiac drone is about to shoot her when Cyclops shoots it with an optic blast.]

**Raven:** Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos!

[Raven unleashes a wave of energy, destroying multiple drones, but the energy has no effect on Apocalypse.]

**Apocalypse (Shaking his head):** Too human.

[Apocalypse, using super speed, appears in front of Raven and punches her in the face. Cut to Darkseid, firing his Omega Beam at Superboy.]

**Darkseid:** Your father couldn't defeat me. What makes you think you can, boy?

**Superboy:** Oh I'm not going to defeat you. I'm just stalling.  
**Darkseid:** What?

(Orion, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Jim arrive. Orion punches Darkseid in the face.]

**Orion (Sarcastically):** Hello, Father. Don't I get a hug?

[Scene cuts to Jim slicing a Brainiac drone in half. Nightcrawler teleports next to him.]

**Nightcrawler:** What took you?  
**Jim:** Traffic.

[Scene cuts to Wonder Woman and Rogue destroying more Brainiac drones.]

**Rogue:** How many of these things does he have?

[Cut to the chamber doors opening and thousands of Brainiac drones flying in.]

**Wonder Woman:** Hera!

[Scene cuts to Batman picking up the unconscious Hawkgirl.]

**Batman:** Having fun?  
**Jim:** Oh, I'm having a ball!

[Batman grapples to the Brainiac's console.]

**Batman:** Come on!

[Kurt grabs Jim and they both teleport to the console. Scene cuts to Orion and Darkseid fighting. Darkseid hits Orion to the floor and stomps on his chest.]

**Darkseid:** I'm glad to see your time with High Father hasn't made you soft and weak!

[Cut to Apocalypse as he hovers towards Brainiacs console.]

**Apocalypse:** Step away from those controls!

(Jim stands in front of Apocalypse and extends his claws.)

**Jim:** Why don't ya make us, bub?

(Jim plunges his claws at Apocalypse, but they don't penetrate, but they do end up on a platform that holds the Eye of Ages. He then struggles with Apocalypse as Rogue jumps down.)

**Rogue:** Get him inside!  
**Jim:** I'M TRYING!

(Rogue helps shove Apocalypse in, and they manage to close the eye up before Jim stabs a nearby computer console.)

**Brainiac:** Eye of Ages system error. Activating emergency program.

(The Eye of Ages disappears.)

**Jim:** This time stay gone!

[Batman goes toward the computer, but it's too sophisticated of a system, and he has no idea how what to do. Instead he decides to smash it. Cut to Superman's restraints malfunctioning.]

**Superman:** Arghh.

[The restraints explode, sending Superman flying into the computer terminal.]

**Brainiac:** Warning, circuit incomplete...total system failure.

**Superboy:** Well I could have done that!  
**Raven:** No time.

(All the Brainiac drones in the core shut down as Superman stands up.)

**Superman:** Where's Darkseid?  
**Batman:** I don't know, but we've gotta get outta here!  
**Jim:** Ya don't have ta tell me twice, Bats.

(J'onn holds Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman holds Batman, and Raven uses her powers to bring the other non-flying heroes with them as they get to the Javelin as Superboy and Superman bring up the rear. Superman stops once Superboy's out of sight and flies back. Scene cuts to Darkseid and Orion being blown into another room. Orion quickly gets to his feet and attacks Darkseid.]

**Orion:** This ends here, Father!  
**Darkseid:** You truly are my son!  
**Orion (Gritting his teeth):** HIYAA!

[Darkseid side steps and knees Orion in the stomach and wraps his arms around him, like a bear hug.]

**Darkseid:** You have much anger and vengeance within you. I truly respect that, but I won't let you or anyone else stand in my way!

[Darkseid squeezes hard, ignoring Orion's screams of pain. Darkseid waits for Orion to pass out before dropping him.]

**Darkseid (To himself):** Spare the rod...

(He turns to see Superman facing him.)

**Superman:** Any minute now, Brainiac will explode, and guess what, you're going with him.

(Darkseid reaches for Orion's Boom Tube, but Superman destroys it.)

**Superman:** No Darkseid, to get off this rock, you'll have to go through me.  
**Darkseid:** You really are a glutton for punishment. Countless times before I've beaten you, humbled you. What makes you think today's outcome will be any different?  
**Superman:** Because this time, I won't stop until you're just a greasy stain on my fist. Let's go.

(Darkseid fires his Omega Beam, but Superman easily dodges and double punches Darkseid. He then starts punching him in the face. He dodges a blow and gives one to Darkseid that knocks him back. Superman then traps Darkseid in a head-lock until he's knocked down by the Omega Beam. Darkseid then pounds Superman into the ground.)

**Darkseid:** Seems you need another lesson in humility, boy.

(Cut to the Javelin as the heroes arrive, but when they look back, Superman isn't there.)

**Wonder Woman:** Wait, where's Superman?  
**Superboy:** Dad...

(Superboy flies off.)

**Batman:** Superboy, no!

(He chases after them.)

**Batman:** Those idiots! If I'm not back in time, go without me!  
**Martian Manhunter:** But...  
**Batman:** Just do it!  
**Wonder Woman:** I hope he knows what he's doing.

[They enter the Javelin.]

**Jim (Strapping in):** He strikes me as the kind of guy who likes to do things alone.  
**Martian Manhunter:** Yes.

[Scene cuts to Superman crashing into a wall. He tries to get up and counter the next attack, but Darkseid is too quick. Darkseid grabs him by his collar and slaps him in the face left and right, throws him to the floor, and stomps on his face.]

**Darkseid:** This is where you belong, Superman. Under my heel!  
**Superboy:** LEAVE HIM ALONE!

[Darkseid looks up just in time to see Superboy's fist make contact with his face. Darkseid goes flying across the hallway. Multiple explosions start.]

**Darkseid:** Arghhh  
**Superboy:** Dad, are you...  
**Superman:** I told you to get out of here!  
**Superboy:** I'm not leaving you.

[Batman turns the corner.]

**Batman:** Superman!  
**Superman:** Both of you get out! Now!

[Superman walks off. Batman grabs his shoulder.]

**Batman:** Kent, don't be a fool!

[Superman smacks him away. Superboy, using super-speed, catches Batman.]

**Superman:** I'm finishing this!  
**Batman (To Superboy):** You hold him down.

[Superboy see's Batman pull out a Boom Tube.]

**Superboy (Nodding his head):** Got it.

(Batman activates the Boom Tube as he and Superman are pulled in, but Superboy lets go in time to fly up and grab Orion before being pulled in.)

**Superman:** NOO!

(The tube closes as Brainiac's about to blow.)

**Darkseid:** Heh... Loser.

(Cut to the surface of New Genesis as Brainiac's asteroid explodes.)

**Batman:** No one could survive that. Not even Darkseid.  
**Superman:** You know Bruce... You're not always right.  
**Superboy:** Dad, are you-  
**Superman:** I told you to leave!  
**Superboy:** Dad, I...

(Superman walks off.)

**Superboy:** Dad.

(Suddenly, he's grabbed by Jim.)

**Jim:** Are you that stupid?  
**Superman:** What?  
**Jim:** That kid of yours cares for ya! He risked his own life just to make sure you made it out!  
**Superman:** ...

(Superman walks off.)

**Superman:** Superboy, I'm sorry. When it comes to Darkseid, I can lose my head at times. Forgive your old man?  
**Superboy:** Always. And you're not that old.

(Superboy hugs Superman as Wolverine arrives with High Father and Lightray.)

**Wolverine (To High Father):** I searched the forest, I couldn't find anyone.

[High Father looks at Lightray, who nodes his head, and flies off. Scene cuts to High Father checking Orion's pulse. Lightray zips back instantly.]

**Lightray (to High Father):** I searched everywhere, High Father, there's nothing.  
**High Father:** Then all is lost.

[The laughter of children is suddenly heard. Scene cuts to Starfire and the children running out.]

**Starfire:** Glorious fun it is.  
**Little Girl:** High Father! High Father!  
**High Father:** It's a Miracle.

[The little girl hugs High Father. Scene cuts to all the inhabitants of New Genesis walking out of the forest.]

**High Father:** How did you survive?  
**Little Girl (Pointing off screen):** He found us and hide us in his hive until the storm blew over.

[Forger walks out of the forest.]

**High Father:** You did this?  
**Forger (Bowing):** Forgive my presumption, High Father.

[High Father helps Forger to his feet.]

**High Father:** No, forgive me. For forgetting that everything has a purpose and a place. Today, here at our side, you have found your place.  
**Martian Manhunter (To Hawkgirl):** Perhaps, someday, you'll find your place.

[Hawkgirl looks away.]

**Hawkgirl:** Someday.

[Superman looks at the X-Men.]

**Superman:** We made a pretty good team.  
**Cyclops:** I thought so too.

**Superman:** What do you say we keep each other on call if we need each other?  
**Cyclops:** I like that. You'll have to talk to the Professor first, but I think he'll agree.  
**Little Girl:** Starfire, tell us about that girl, Raven, again!  
**Starfire:** Actually, she's right here.  
**Raven:** Hi.  
**Little Girl:** You're so cool and brave!

**Raven:** Um, Thanks.

The End.


	6. Hulk Smash

**Justice Evolution**

**Episode 6: Hulk Smash**

(It opens in the mansion as Kitty's in a game of tug-a-war with Jim's new wolf-pup, Howler, over one of her socks.)

**Kitty:** Let go of my sock!

(Howler wags his tail with a mischievous look in his eye. Just as she gives a great pull, he lets go and she ends up in the bathtub.)

**Rogue:** Good boy, Howler.  
**Kitty:** Hey!

(Cut to the Cerebro room. Xavier is tracking a mutant; a green light suddenly appears in the Canada-US border. He takes off Cerebro and wheels to the others.)

**Xavier:** There's an odd energy signature in the border.  
**Jim:** Rogue, Kurt, and I will check it out. Rogue and I know that place like the back of our hands thanks to combing it for Wraith's base, and Kurt's 'porting should come in handy.  
**Xavier:** All right, but be careful. I'm having Superboy, Raven, and Batman accompany you three for back-up.  
**Rogue:** When are they commin'?

(Raven and Superboy appear out of a black glowing Raven.)

**Raven:** Hey.  
**Rogue:** Whoa.  
**Superboy:** Alright, Batman will meet us at the border.

(Cut to the garage as Liger, Rogue, and Nightcrawler hop onto a motorcycle Jim's mother Yuriko bought for him. They ride off to the border with Superboy and Raven. Cut to a snowy area of town. Liger stops and sniffs the air.)

**Liger:** This is something I've never smelled before. It smells toxic. (He takes another sniff.) Gun powder. At least someone tried to fight back.

(They ride depending on the scent's trail until they find two large footprints inside a small crater.)

**Nightcrawler:** Oh, boy.  
**Raven:** This is not gonna be fun.

**Superboy:** What the heck did this?

**Batman:** Whatever did this, it's our job to stop it.  
**Nightcrawler:** Holy Father in Heaven, how'd you just show up like that?  
**Jim:** He showed up a few minutes ago.

[Batman raises an eyebrow.]

**Batman:** You heard me?  
**Jim:** No. (Points to his nose) I smelled you and then I heard you.  
**Batman:** Animal senses? Impressive Jim.  
**Superboy:** About that, we need to think of a cool mutant name for you, Jim.  
**Raven:** Now, Superboy?

[Batman walks ahead and examines the footprints.]

**Batman:** Whatever did this is possibly animal.

**Liger:** Let's go.

(They then follow the foot prints as they become more and more human. They eventually find a skinny brown haired man who is crying on a fallen log. The three on the bike dismount.)

**Liger:** Hey, Bub, you seen a giant man with freakish strength come by here?  
**Man:** Just leave me alone!  
**Liger:** Look... (He suddenly stops and gets a good sniff. He suddenly puts his hand to the man's neck and holds his claws to his throat.) You smell toxic! Who are you?  
**Man:** Please, for your own sake. Leave me alone.  
**Liger:** Look, these claws are unbreakable and pretty darn sharp! If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'll cut your head off.

(The man's eyes suddenly become greenish-yellow with red irises.)

**Batman:** Jim, let him go, now!

(The man then punches Liger into a tree. When Liger looks up, he sees the man turn into a great green monster.)

**Liger:** Uh-oh. You wouldn't happen to still want to talk this out, would ya?

(The monster punches Liger several miles away.)

**Raven:** Uh-oh...

[Superboy flies toward the Hulk and punches him, left and right.]

**Hulk:** Blue man hurt Hulk! Hulk smash Blue man!

[Hulk grabs Superboy by his neck and throws him to the ground.]

**Superboy:** (Gag.)

[A black orb surrounds the Hulks body.]

**Raven:** Okay, this is new.  
**Hulk:** RIAGGHHHH! HULK SMASH!  
**Batman:** We've gotta get out of here, fast! Kurt, grab Superboy! Raven, prepare to get us out of here and to Jim!

(Hulk slams on thin air as they disappear.)

**Hulk:** Huh?

(Cut to where Jim is, a large area covered in pine trees, as the team arrives.)

**Rogue:** Jim, are you okay?  
**Jim:** I will be in a minute. (He grabs his arm, and moves it around until he relocates it.) After the second time, you kind of get used to it.  
**Raven:** When was the first time?  
**Jim:** When Sabertooth attacked the Mansion a few weeks back.

(Suddenly, the Hulk appears again. He lunges at Liger. Liger jumps at Hulk and plunges his claws into his chest repeatedly. The Hulk then grabs Liger by the arm and flings him onto the ground. He then pummels him deeper as he yells.)

**Hulk:** Little Man leave Hulk alone!  
**Nightcrawler:** Did he just say "Hulk"?  
**Rogue:** Yup.  
**Nightcrawler:** We're doomed.

(The Hulk eventually stops and yells out.)

**Hulk:** Hulk is strongest there is!

(As Liger begins to stir, though still groaning, Rogue takes off one of her gloves.)

**Rogue:** Why don't ya talk to a friendly therapist?

[Rogue grabs Hulk's arm and, as he returns to his normal state, Rogue gets a muscle increase. Her muscles are half the size of the Hulks, but still enough to rip her sleeves and pant legs. She also turns green. She speaks in a slightly deeper voice than usual.)

**Rogue:** Rogue doesn't like this.  
**Liger:** Well, anything on this thing?  
**Rogue:** Little Man's name is Bruce Banner. Became Hulk when exposed to bright lights.  
**Nightcrawler:** Okay, that made no sense at all.  
**Liger:** Rogue, why don't you tell us that story again when you return to normal, okay?

[Rogue is about to retort, her eyes suddenly widen, close, and she falls over.]

**Liger:** What was-?  
**Batman:** Look out!

[Suddenly, a barrage of tranquilizers showers everyone, knocking them all out instantly. Superboy is the only one unharmed as all of the tranquilizers just bounce off of him.]

**Superboy:** What the...

[Suddenly a Kryptonite rock lands in-front of him.]

**Superboy (Weakly):** Oh, dang!

[Superboy passes out, but before he goes unconscious he hears a voice.]

**Deadpool:** I know now why they call him the boy of steel. Hahaha!

[Scene cuts to Jim becoming conscious in a rebuilt Weapon XI base. Before him stand Magneto, Mystique, Sabertooth, Deathstrike, and Deadpool.)

**Magneto:** Good, they're awake.

[Jim looks over and see's Kurt, Rogue, Batman, Raven, and Superboy strapped onto metal X's by their wrists and ankles.]

**Superboy:** What is this?  
**Deadpool:** It's called a confinement, meant to keep prisoners where they are. They're pretty nice, huh?  
**Jim:** What do you want with us?  
**Magneto:** Nothing. Actually you, and your friends, were unlikely bonuses.  
**Batman:** Who are you?  
**Rogue:** His name's...

[Rogues head suddenly gets smashed against the metal binds.]

**Magneto:** It's rude to speak for others, Rogue!

**Jim (Furious):** You'll pay for that!

[Magneto ignores him and readdresses Batman.]

**Magneto:** My name is Magneto. I'm the master of Magnetism...  
**Deadpool (Cutting in):** And a pain in the ass.

[Magneto shoots a glare at Deadpool.]

**Grodd (V.O):** Now, now...

[Grodd enters the room.]

**Grodd:** Let's not get testy.  
**Batman & Superboy (Hatefully):** Grodd.  
**Jim:** Who's the monkey?

**Batman:** Gorilla Grodd. He tried to take over the world a while back until the Justice League stopped him.  
**Grodd:** It's so nice to be remembered.  
**Jim:** What do you want with the Hulk?  
**Magneto:** To give him an offer.  
**Jim:** Let me guess, you want him to join you, or you're gonna kill him?  
**Magneto: **Actually, I'm going to help him, whether or not he joins me is all up to him.  
**Batman:** And what do you get out of this, Grodd?  
**Grodd:** Just a chance to help a fellow primate.  
**Raven:** Yeah right.  
**Deadpool:** Wait! I have an important question! Why did Dennis Fielder and Miracleboy 5200 skip most of Season 5 of X-Men Evolution?  
**Grodd:** Grr... I should put you in a coma.  
**Sabertooth:** Mesmero already tried.  
**Deadpool:** Anyway, we're just trying to help Banner find his happy place. I mean did you see how angry he was?  
**Rogue:** Yeah, right. And I'm going to be the next Miss Mississippi.  
**Deadpool:** Well, with that outfit, you got my vote. Maybe a little more exposed with the stomach.  
**Kurt:** Dude, that's my sister you're talking about.  
**Superboy:** Eh?  
**Rogue:** Adopted.  
**Superboy:** Oh.  
**Deadpool:** Yeah, but what a body! If I was a few decades younger... (Mystique gives him a death glare.) Sorry, when I see a woman's ass, it's kind of hard to turn the charm off. Also, if I shoot her in the ass.  
**Magneto:** Enough of this. It's time we talked with Dr. Banner.

(Everyone except Deadpool leaves. As Deathstrike leaves, she looks sadly at Jim. Jim doesn't even glance at her.)

**Batman:** Family problems?  
**Jim:** No more so than the rest of the time.  
**Deadpool:** Man, wait 'till Nos finds out you're here. Ever since your guys' fight in _X-Men Evolution: Season 5_, he's hated you, I mean Sabertooth and I hate you too, but he _really_ hates you. By the way, have you still got that unbreakable skull?

(He holds his gun to Jim's head and fires. It only goes in a quarter of the way.)

**Jim:** Ouch.  
**Deadpool:** Oh, crap.

[Cut to Dr. Banner's cell as Magneto comes in.]

**Dr. Banner:** Please, let me go! You don't know how dangerous the Hulk is! If you try to use him, he'll attack everything, not just what you want him to attack!  
**Magneto:** Dr. Banner, you misunderstand me. I want to help you gain control of the Hulk.  
**Dr. Banner:** What do you mean?

[Cut to the captured X-Men as Nos appears.]

**Nos:** Hello, Jim.  
**Jim:** You're Nos?  
**Nos (smiling):** Oh, you don't remember me, Jim?  
**Jim:** I think I'd remember a face like yours.

[Nos shrugs.]

**Nos:** I suppose you would.

[Suddenly, four claws penetrate his back, going all the way through to his front. Nos coughs up blood and he falls over. Deathstrike is standing behind him with her claws out.]

**Jim:** What are you doing?  
**Deathstrike:** I may want you on the same side as me, but not like this!

[She frees all of them.]

**Deathstrike:** Get out of here!  
**Jim:** Wait! Where's Banner?  
**Kurt:** Are you crazy? One blown temper, and we'll all be kissing pavement!  
**Batman:** Jim's right. We can't let the Hulk become one of Grodd's pawns. He's too dangerous.

[They run to his cell, but he's not there, and there's no sign of a struggle.]

**Liger:** Okay, let's try the enhancer. (They port to the enhancer, where Magneto is standing with Deadpool, Sabertooth, and Mystique as Dr. Banner goes in.) Banner, wait!

[The door closes.]

**Magneto:** Too late Liger. The Hulk is ours now.  
**Grodd:** A clever deception indeed.

[After a few moments, Dr. Banner comes out unchanged.]

Magneto: How do you feel?  
**Dr. Banner:** Not all that different from before.  
**Magneto:** I've put the Hulk under your will. Call him forth.

[Dr. Banner closes his eyes, and he suddenly turns into a gray version of the Hulk.]

**Gray Hulk:** Uh. Yes, I'm in complete control.  
**Magneto:** Good. I have just one favor to ask. (He turns to the X-Men.) Take care of them for me if you would.  
**Gray Hulk:** It would be my pleasure.  
**Liger:** Uh-oh.  
**Superboy:** Not this time!

[Superboy flies at Hulk. The Gray Hulk stops him with his bare hands.)

**Superboy:** Uh-oh.  
**Nightcrawler:** "Uh-oh"? What do you mean, "Uh-oh"?

(The Gray Hulk runs at Liger and Superboy and slams them into the wall and chokes them.)

**Batman:** Banner, no!  
**Gray Hulk:** Who are you to order me around?  
**Batman:** If I were you I'd take a look at what trusting Grodd and Magneto is doing, a good hard look.

(The Gray Hulk turns to Rogue and Raven, and sees that they're crying. He then turns to a Liger and Superboy that actually looks a few moments away from dying before he lets go. He then turns to Magneto and Grodd.)

**Gray Hulk:** You lied to me! You made me think Little Man and Blue Man were my enemies!  
**Nightcrawler:** Did he just say...?  
**Liger:** Look's like the green monster's breaking through.

(The Hulk slowly turns from gray to green as he continues.)

**Hulk:** Hulk rip off metal man and talking monkey's heads!

(Deadpool shoots him a few times before the Hulk simply steps on him.)

**Deadpool:** Ugh. Why did Dennis Fielder leave this in?

(Sabertooth lunges at the Hulk, but the Hulk grabs him by the foot and throws him into Mystique. He then runs off.)

**Nightcrawler:** Hulk, wait for us!

(They teleport away as Deadpool, Sabertooth, and Mystique pick themselves up.)

**Grodd:** I don't care if you have to kill them or not, but bring me back the Hulk!  
**Deadpool:** No prob, Grodd. Who's to say no to a little premeditated murder? (Wide shot of the Brotherhood.) Strike a pose!

[Cut to the Hulk running as Jim, Kurt, Rogue, Batman, Superboy and Raven catch up.]

**Nightcrawler:** So, how's life as a giant super-strong person?

[The Hulk just continues running until they reach a large pit. He jumps over it.]

**Jim:** I'm guessing not that bad until he becomes normal again.

[Suddenly, they hear the Hulk yell.]

**Rogue:** Oh, boy.

[They run and see Sabertooth and Mystique fighting the Hulk. They are about to join in when Deadpool holds a gun to Rogue's head.]

**Deadpool:** Move and you'll end up like Robin Williams' girlfriend in _The Fisher King_.

[Then with lightning quick reflexes, Batman throws a Batarang at the gun, blowing it into pieces.]

**Deadpool:** Nooo! That was my favorite gun!

[Batman punches him.]

**Batman:** Go, I'll handle him!

[They run to help the Hulk.]

**Deadpool (Getting to his feet):** This is what the fans have been waiting for: Deadpool Vs. The Batman!

[Deadpool pulls out his swords.]

**Deadpool:** Let's not disappoint them!

[Scene cuts to Liger, who stabs Sabertooth, and Rogue grabs Sabertooth's arm and goes hairy again. Sabertooth falls over. Superboy just taps Mystique on the head.]

**Mystique:** Ow.

[Mystique falls over.]

**Liger:** Come on, Bub! Let's get out of here!

[Scene cuts to Deadpool fighting Batman. Deadpool swings his swords left and right, trying to hit Batman. Batman pulls out a small pellet and sprays Deadpool with anesthetic gas.]

**Deadpool:** Phew, what stinks?

[Deadpool falls over. Scene cuts to Hulk grabbing a support beam with both his arms.

**Jim:** That's it buddy! Bring this whole place down! (Hulk then turns to Jim as he rips it out.) Uh-oh.

[The Hulk swings the beam at Jim, but Nightcrawler appears and teleports him to safety. Scene cuts to outside the base as Kurt ports there.]

**Jim: **The others!  
**Nightcrawler:** I'll get em!

[Nightcrawler teleports and then reappears with everyone.]

**Superboy:** The Hulk!

(Hulk jumps out.)

**Raven: **You were worried about a guy who tried to turn you into mush?  
**Superboy:** He's a nice guy.  
**Hulk:** HULK SMASH!  
**Superboy:** Oh dear.

(Cut to the base as the Brotherhood members that were in there and Grodd become conscious again.)

**Sabertooth:** You want us to follow them?  
**Magneto:** No.  
**Grodd:** We had a deal!  
**Magneto:** I'm terminating it! If I never see that green Neanderthal again, it'll be too soon!  
**Deadpool:** Then you might not wanna look at the top of that cliff, 'cause the Hulk, Jim, and Superboy are duking it out.  
**Deathstrike:** Oh, my baby! We've got to help him!  
**Deadpool:** Too late! Rogue grabbed the Hulk's ankle.

(Rogue is all hulked out again as she grabs Banner, and Nightcrawler and Liger get on top of her shoulders while Superboy and Raven just fly up while Batman stands there.)

**Liger:** Nice working with you guys. We should make this a regular thing.  
**Batman (smirking):** Yeah, right.

(He grapples up to a passing Batwing.)

**Raven:** Later.

(Raven and Superboy disappear in a black raven shaped energy cloud.)

**Rogue (deep voice):** Where we drop off Little Man?  
**Liger:** How about Michigan?

(Kurt teleports them away. Cut to the mansion as Jim, Rogue, and Kurt explain what happened.)

**Professor:** You did a good thing, helping Dr. Banner and then letting him go. All of you have come a long way from when we first met.  
**Kurt:** Ja! Especially Jim!

(Jim punches Kurt hard in the shoulder.)

**Kurt:** Ow!

(Cut to the Batcave as Batman creates a file on the Hulk.)

**Alfred:** Oh dear. Another super-strong warrior who could turn the Batmobile into a trash can?  
**Batman:** Only if he's not left alone Alfred. Only if he's not left alone.

The End.


	7. Tabula Rasa

**Justice Evolution**

**Episode 7: Tabula Rasa**

[Scene opens with a shot of Metropolis. Suddenly, a large explosion is seen in the distance. Scene cuts to the dock as Hawkgirl lies unconscious. Lex Luthor, in his power suit, floats over her.]

**Lex Luthor (Extending his arm):** Boom.

[Luthor fires an energy beam at Hawkgirl. Superboy jumps in the way.)

**Superboy:** Nice to meet ya, Lex.

[The beam just bounces off of Superboy.]

**Lex:** Insolent brat!

[Lex fires a stronger blast at Superboy.]

**Superboy:** Okay, this just got interesting!

(Liger jumps down.)

**Liger:** Need some help?  
**Superboy:** It'd crossed my mind.

(Liger uses his claws to bounce the beam back at Luthor.)

**Lex (To Himself):** Oh, no.

[The beam hits Luthor, sending him flying into a bunch of crates.]

**Liger:** You alright, Shayera?  
**Hawkgirl:** I'm fine!

[Luthor gets up and fires another beam at Superboy. Superboy blocks the beam with his hands.]

**Superboy:** Is this all you got? Cause, it got old really quick!

**Superman:** What do you say you let your old man deal with this guy, son?  
**Superboy:** Okay.

(Superboy easily shoves the beam back.)

**Nightcrawler & Beast Boy (teleporting in):** Owned!

**Lex:** Not this time, Superman!

[Luthor fires a beam at a cruise ship. The ship begins to sink fast.]

**Lex:** Can you be at two places Justice League? X-Men? It's going to take all of you to save those people. What're you going to do, chase me or save them?

**Superman:** ... Let him go!  
**Superboy:** But Dad-  
**Superman:** There's no time to argue! We have to save those people!  
**Superboy:** ... Right.

(They fly, run, or swim off to the ship.)

**Kurt:** Oh, I'm gonna need a bath in the morning.

[Lex takes this opportunity to get away. The team saves the people.)

**Superboy:** Man, that guy can get under my skin. The only guy worse is that guy Dent's daughter told me about, and that's just because I don't know who he is.  
**Liger:** You still worrying about that Zod guy? Hell, it's been two weeks since he tried to off you guys last, isn't it?

**Superboy:** Yes, it has. It's best you, and the X-Men, watch your backs.  
**Liger:** Huh?  
**Superman:** Superboy is right, Liger. Zod is very dangerous and has made it his life's ambition to destroy Superboy, me, and anyone else who stands with us.  
**Nightcrawler:** Whoa. That bad?

[Hawkgirl flies in and lands.]

**Hawkgirl (To Jim):** Liger?  
**Liger:** Yep, that's my mutant name.

**Hawkgirl:** Why'd you pick that?  
**Liger:** I thought it sounded cool.  
**Beast Boy:** Well, Superboy and I better get back to the Tower; we may be able to catch the beginning of _Jaws_.  
**Liger:** Why, ya want a good laugh?  
**Beast Boy:** What?  
**Liger:** Come on, who skinny dips at night?

**Beast Boy:** Again, what?

[Scene cuts to LexCorp as Mercy walks into Lex's office.]

**Mercy:** No, Mr. Stark, I think a joint project between our corporations is just what LexCorp needs. However, I want us to be full partners on this. I'm glad to (Notices Lex)...

**Lex:** Mercy...

[Mercy frowns and Goes back to her phone.]

**Mercy:** I need to call you back, something just came up.

[Mercy hangs up the phone.]

**Mercy:** What do you want?  
**Lex:** Can't old friends say hi?  
**Mercy:** You left me for dead when Brainiac tried to destroy the lab you rebuilt him in.  
**Lex:** Oh, that was years ago. Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?

[Mercy slaps him in the face.]

**Mercy:** I COULD HAVE DIED!

[Luthor doesn't retaliate.]

**Lex:** I don't have time for this. Where's Professor Ivo?

[Mercy calms down and folds her arms.]

**Mercy:** Why?  
**Lex:** My suit was damaged and I need repairs. This suit protects me from...  
**Mercy:** The cancer? I know. Maybe I should just let you croak...

[Lex grabs her by the throat.]

**Lex:** I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I should just snap your neck.

**Mercy:** Ivo's gone. He quit after the Injustice Gang incident. His lab and all his notes are still here.  
**Lex:** Good, because I've got a new idea.

(Cut to the Tower as the Titans and the younger X-Men are watching _Jaws_.)

**Blackfire:** So you guys are the legendary X-Men Star and the others won't stop talking about.  
**Bobby:** Well hello sweet thing.  
**Blackfire:** Give it a rest Bobby. I have shoes older than you.  
**Starfire:** Oh, you still keep your baby shoes?  
**Terra:** Aw. Cute.

**Blackfire:** Oh, be quiet.

[Scene cuts to the Mansion as the Superman talks to Xavier.]

**Superman: **GL is searching the city, Hawkgirl is helping him. Batman, J'onn, and I are going to search for leads, but I don't think it's going to be enough.  
**Xavier:** You want me to use Cerebro to do a psychic sweep around Metropolis?  
**Superman:** Yes. Is it possible?  
**Xavier:** I never tried looking for someone on another planet, even if it's right next to ours.  
**Superman:** I know it's a lot to ask, but Luthor must be stopped.

[Xavier looks away.]

**Xavier:** Alright. Why does he have a problem with you anyway?

**Superman:** It's a long story and I don't have time to talk about it.  
**Xavier:** Fair enough.

[Scene cuts to Cerebro as Xavier puts on his helmet and concentrates. There's a metal screech as a flash of Brainiac's original form appears and Xavier gasps and pulls the helmet off.)

**Superman:** Professor?  
**Professor:** The moment I tried looking for him... Some kind of resistance... Never felt anything like it before.

**Superman:** Are you alright?  
**Xavier:** I just...I just need...

[The blood vessels is Xavier's eyes pop and his nose begins to bleed.]

**Superman:** Professor?  
**Xavier:** (Mumbles)  
**Superman:** Professor!

[Xavier falls out of his wheel chair.]

**Superman:** Professor!

(Cut to the Watch Tower.)

**Martian Manhunter:** He'll be alright, but he'll be out of commission for a few days.  
**Scott:** Now we've got another reason to help you find Luthor! I know he did this!  
**Superman:** Easy Scott. Don't let your anger cloud your judgment.  
**Scott:** Big talk to the guy who nearly sacrificed his life to make sure Darkseid died!

[Superman's eyes widen. Scoot relents.]

**Scott:** I'm sorry. I'm just worried about the Professor.  
**Superman:** I understand. (Looks at J'onn) Are you sure you want to do this?  
**Martian Manhunter:** My mind is more complex than Xavier's. If Luthor tries anything I'll be ready for it.  
**Superman:** Alright.

(Everyone waits as Martian Manhunter puts Cerebro on, and he suddenly sees a flash of Brainiac and he's not getting like the Professor, but the system soon shuts itself down.)

**Jean:** J'onn, are you okay?  
**J'onn:** Ugh... Whatever attacked the Professor... It's coming from the area surrounding LexCorp.

[Scene cuts to the LexCorp laboratory. Mercy escorts Lex inside.]

**Mercy:** I'm doing you a favor, Lex. I don't have to help you out.  
**Lex:** Oh, yes you do. Face it, Mercy; you missed the excitement you had with me. It was a thrill.

**Mercy:** More like an obligation.

[Lex smiles, sets up his armor and walks to a large crate.]

**Lex:** You confiscated all of his work?  
**Mercy:** Yes.  
**Lex:** Even the unfinished ones?  
**Mercy:** What are you after, Lex?

[Lex opens the large crate and inside rests Amazo.]

**Lex:** An invention of mine.

**Mercy:** What is it?

**Lex:** This would be the android Ivo was working on. He believed he could create an Android that could replicate a super beings power just by looking at the person using it.

[Mercy's eyes widen.]

**Mercy:** My God...  
**Lex:** Yes, Mercy. It would very much be like a God.

**Mercy:** Oh please tell me you're not planning on putting yourself into that!

**Lex:** No, no of course not. I'm going to use it!

[Lex puts a cable in the machines temple and activates it. Amazo wakes up.]

**Amazo:** Hello, Where is Doctor Ivo?

[Lex puts on a sad face.]

**Lex:** I'm sorry, my dear boy, but I come to you with grave news. Doctor Ivo has passed on.

**Amazo:** No... Who did this?  
**Lex Luthor:** The Justice League, the Teen Titans, and the X-Men.

[Amazo clenches his fist.]

**Amazo:** Where are they?  
**Lex:** The Teen Titans are in Jump City, a few miles from here. The Justice League are in a Watchtower that floats between our two Earths...  
**Amazo:** Two earths?  
**Lex:** Yes. While you were asleep another planet made its way to our universe. So far, both seem to be on good terms, but these...criminals are destroying our relations with them.  
**Amazo:** Incredible.  
**Lex:** Yes and the X-Men are in a Mansion on Earth 2. Will you save us from these oppressors?  
**Amazo:** Yes.

[Amazo walks out of the lab and walks to Jump City. Cut to the Titans watching _Dumbo_.)

**Starfire:** Oh, the poor infant elephant.  
**Blackfire:** Those lady elephants are total bitches.  
**Liger (sniff, sniff):** We've got company, guys.

**Blackfire:** Is it friendly?

[Liger stays quiet.]

**Blackfire:** Jim!

[Liger looks at her.]

**Liger:** I don't think so.

[Scene cuts to Amazo bursting through the window of the Titans living room. Everyone gets up, preparing to fight.]

**Liger:** You picked the wrong place, Bub!  
**Amazo:** On the contrary. I'm here for a reason.  
**Superboy:** And what reason would that be?

[Amazo scans everyone.]

**Amazo:** To destroy you.

[Scene cuts to the Watchtower as Hawkgirl sits for monitor duty. Suddenly a light flashes on the controls.]

**Hawkgirl:** Watchtower?  
**Robin (Statically):** It's Robin, we have an emergency!

**Hawkgirl:** What is it?  
**Robin:** A robot's attacking us and kicking all of our butts!  
**Hawkgirl:** Even Superboy's?

(Cut to Superboy being flung through a wall.)

**Robin:** Especially Superboy!  
**Blackfire:** Okay pal, let's see you do this!

(Blackfire fires two Star Bolts at Amazo, but he is unharmed thanks to absorbing Superboy's abilities and fires the Star Bolts back.)

**Starfire:** That... That is being impossible. One cannot use Star Bolts without feeling righteous fury.  
**Amazo:** I am afraid that I have emotions.

(He fires yellow Tamaranian eye lasers at them.)

**Robin:** Lasers! He's got lasers!

[Liger blocks the lasers with his claws.]

**Liger:** I got him!

[Liger dives for Amazo and stabs the android in the chest.]

**Amazo:** Impressive.

[Amazo extends his claws and stabs Liger in the chest.]

**Amazo:** But not as Impressive as me!

[Amazo punches Liger away.]

**Raven:** Okay, try this! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!  
**Amazo:** Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

(Yellow energy over powers Raven's power and traps her into the wall. Beast Boy, transforming into a bull, charges at Amazo. Amazo transforms into T-Rex and roars. Beast boy turns into a chicken and runs off. Cyborg fires his arm cannon, which does no damage.]

**Cyborg:** Dude!

[Amazo reverts to his normal form and transforms his arm into an even bigger cannon.]

**Amazo (Calmly):** Boo-yah.

[He fires the cannon at Cyborg, blowing him into pieces.]

**Robin:** NO!

[Robin throws his Birdarangs at Amazo, who just smacks them away.]

**Iceman:** Cy, speak to me!  
**Cyborg:** I'm gonna be outta commission for a while.

(Rogue walks up.)

**Rogue:** Let's just see what you do against someone who don't have powers!

(Amazo holds up the proton cannon.)

**Rogue:** Oh... Crap!

(Liger jumps in the way and is very messed up.)

**Rogue:** Jim! You bastard!

(Rogue touches Beast Boy and turns green. Rogue transforms into a Grizzly Bear and runs towards Amazo. Amazo sidesteps and wraps his arm around the bear's neck.]

**Amazo:** Bad move.

[Amazo tightens his grip, causing Rogue to revert to her normal form.]

**Rogue:** Ah!

(Liger jumps up and slashes at Amazo's arm.)

**Liger:** Leave her alone, bub!  
**Gambit:** Need some help Mon frère? Don't worry, I brought back up.

(The remaining X-Men and the Justice League arrive.)

**Robin:** Don't let him look at you!

[Amazo looks at the entrance and everyone quickly moves. Amazo is only able to scan Hawkgirl and Gambit. Flash zips around and puts blind fold over the robot.]

**Flash:** Problem solved!

(Amazo touches the blindfold, and it blows up.)

**Flash:** Oh man!

[Amazo looks at Flash and scans him.]

**Amazo:** Oh, I think I'm going to like this.

**Flash:** Oh no.

(Amazo runs up and knocks Flash down. Amazo then runs around the room, scanning everyone in it.]

**Superman:** Now, Batman!

[Amazo, using Superman's power, punches Superman. Batman pulls out a Kryptonite rock.]

**Amazo:** Uh...  
**Batman:** It's a package deal. You get our powers, you get our weaknesses.

[Amazo falls to the floor.]

**Amazo:** What's...?  
**Batman:** Can't understand why you can't revert to another one of your powers?

(Holds the Kryptonite closer)

**Amazo:** Why?

**Batman:** I figure one weakness is good for all of them.  
**Amazo:** I've... Gotta... Get...

(Amazo falls into the sea.)

**Nightcrawler:** Did we win?  
**Batman:** No. We just earned a breather. Titans, you're staying at the Watchtower, along with the X-Men.

[Scene cuts to the Watchtower as the injured Titans get medical attention. Hawkgirl, with a body scanner, is trying to check on Liger.]

**Liger (Smacks the scanner away):** I said I'm fine; get that thing away from me!  
**Hawkgirl:** Stop being such a baby and let me scan for injuries.  
**Liger:** Okay, first off, I have a healing factor! I'm fine.  
**Raven:** Why are so nervous, Jim?

[Liger looks at Raven.]

**Raven:** I'm an Empath, Jim; I can sense what others are feeling.  
**Liger:** The last time I was in a doctor's office (extends his claws) I got these! (To Hawkgirl) So, pardon me if I'm not a perfect patient!  
**Hawkgirl:** You're going to be someone's patient if you don't sit your butt down and let me scan you for injuries!

[Liger huffs and takes a seat. Hawkgirl does a quick scan.]

**Hawkgirl:** You're clear.  
**Liger:** Told you.

[Scene cuts to Batman, Superman, Scott, and Jean watching the footage from the Titans Tower.]

**Jean:** This is weird. He's able to use Starfire and Blackfire's powers. I thought they said they were emotionally driven.  
**Batman:** They are.  
**Cyclops:** So, this thing can feel?

**Batman:** Perhaps it can imitate not only abilities, but also what the person is feeling at the time.  
**Cyborg:** Dude...  
**Superman:** Where did he come from?

[Batman pulls up the outdoor footage. Amazo emerges from the water and enters the Tower.]

**Batman:** He came from the south, which means he either came from Jump City or...  
**Superman:** Metropolis. (Looks at J'onn) Where did you say you last sensed Luthor?  
**Martian Manhunter:** An old warehouse in Metropolis.  
**Batman:** That's where he came from.

**Superman:** Why am I not surprised?  
**Wonder Woman:** You're going to the Mansion, and you will like it!  
**Liger:** Hey shut up! You're not my mom! You're not even in a relationship with my dad! You're just a lady with the American flag for underwear!

[Wonder Woman's eyes widen and she slaps him in the face. Jim rubs his cheek.]

**Jim:** Ow, lord in heaven that hurt!

**Wonder Woman:** Now go to the Mansion!  
**Jim:** Make me!  
**Wolverine:** Son, just go to the Mansion.  
**Jim:** Alright, but call me when that metal freak comes back.

[Jim walks out.]

**Wonder Woman (To Wolverine): **That son of yours has quite a mouth!  
**Wolverine:** Agreed. He takes after his old man.

**Wonder Woman:** Well, the son better learn some manners before that mouth gets him in serious trouble!  
**Superman:** All right, enough with the parent/teacher conference we have a situation here.

**Cyclops:** I say we send Rogue, Batman, and Robin after him. They seemed to be handling themselves the best.

**Green Lantern:** And if they run into the metallic menace what then? They'll be powerless to stop him. (To Batman) No offense, but you guys can't take him down by yourselves.  
**Batman:** He's right. This Android adapted to your powers very fast. We got lucky with the Kryptonite.

**Superman:** We'll all have to take him down together as a team, fight him as a unit, which means we'll need Liger back here.

(Liger appears.)

**Liger:** I knew you guys needed me.

[Scene cuts back to the warehouse as Luthor puts the finishing touches on his suit.]

**Mercy:** You know the Justice League is probably on the way here.  
**Luthor:** More than likely, Mercy.

(Amazo arrives.)

**Amazo:** I'm sorry. I was unable to stop the Justice League, the Teen Titans, and the X-Men.

**Lex Luthor:** What?

**Amazo:** Batman had Kryptonite.

**Luthor:** What?  
**Amazo:** When I absorbed their powers I also took their weaknesses.

[Lex clenches his fists.]

**Lex:** Darn! I was sure that would work!  
**Mercy:** I'd say, "Ha-ha", but that would be suicide.

[Amazo looks at Mercy and goes to her side.]

**Amazo:** Hey there, sweet cheeks.  
**Mercy:** What are you doing?  
**Amazo:** I'm not sure. I'm suddenly consumed with all these weird emotions.  
**Lex:** I take it when you absorb their powers you also take some emotion?  
**Amazo:** Yes.  
**Lex:** Interesting.

**Mercy:** Great, now we've got about five flirts inside of him.

**Amazo (Aggressively):** Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart, you're not that attractive!

**Mercy:** Whoa, whoa. Relax. Relax.

**Lex:** Amazo. I'm going to need you to go back and face them.

**Amazo:** Yes sir. I'll just have to be careful around Batman.

(Amazo flies off. Cut to the League, the Titans, and the X-Men in Metropolis when Amazo arrives.)

**Raven:** Oh... hell.

[Scene cuts to the Watchtower as J'onn monitors the battle.]

**Martian Manhunter (Into radio):** Superman, what's going on down there?

[Scene cuts back to the battle.]

**Amazo:** Now I have you all!

[Amazo scans all of them and uses Superman super speed to create a tornado. Scene cuts back to the Watchtower.]

**Martian Manhunter:** Watchtower to Superman come in, please...Superman, please respond.  
**Charles Xavier (O.S):** It's no use...

[Martian Manhunter turns around to see Xavier, in his chair, rolling in.]

**Charles Xavier:** The android has all of their powers now; they won't be able to respond.  
**Martian Manhunter:** Then we have to go down there and help them!  
**Charles Xavier:** I agree, but I think we should try a different approach then fighting.

(Cut to Amazo's fight as Xavier wheels up.)

**Xavier:** Hello. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. What's your name?  
**Cyclops:** Professor, get away from him! He'll kill you!  
**Xavier:** No Scott. He's just confused. Now, your name?

[Amazo stops fighting and walks toward the Professor.]

**Rogue:** Is he crazy!  
**Wolverine:** No, kid. He's doing something we never thought of.

[Amazo stands inches away from Xavier and stares at him.]

**Amazo:** My name is Amazo.  
**Charles:** Amazo? Interesting name.  
**Amazo:** My father gave it to me, but you should know that since you were the ones who killed him!

[Amazo raises his arm to strike Xavier. Everyone is about to attack when Xavier raises his arm, stopping them.]

**Xavier:** Who told you that?  
**Amazo:** What does it matter?  
**Xavier:** It matters because I believe someone is manipulating you.

**Amazo:** Lex Luthor told me.  
**Xavier:** What makes you believe Lex Luthor?  
**Amazo:** I... I... You're... You're right. What evidence is there for me to believe Luthor...? He lied to me. HE LIED TO ME!  
**Wolverine:** Oh crap.  
**Liger:** I blame Blackfire.  
**Blackfire:** Hey!  
**Beast Boy:** He's right, you know.  
**Blackfire:** Yeah, but still, cheap shot.

**Xavier:** Do not be angry, Amazo. Luthor is...not a good person.

**Amazo:** He used me!

(Amazo flies off.)

**Liger: **Well that was easy. We just have to wait for Amazo to kill Luthor and-  
**Superman:** We have to stop him.  
**Liger:** I'm sorry, what?

**Rogue:** He's right. We have to do the right thing.  
**Liger:** I am not...

[Everybody shoots a glance at Liger.]

**Liger:** Aw... Yeash, you'd think we were saving Magneto.

(Cut to a street as Amazo sees a bald man in a purple shirt talking.)

**Alex:** Mom, Mom, you're over-reacting. Dexter's a dog. The blackout's scaring him. Well how was I supposed to know Uncle Pete's dog peed in people's shoes when he was nervous?

[Amazo lands behind him and picks him up.]

**Amazo:** YOU LIED TO ME!  
**Alex:** What are you talking about, dude?

[Amazo realizes he's not Lex, puts him down and flies back in the air.]

**Alex:** Mom, I'm coming back to Smallville.

[Amazo begins scanning the entire city and see's that Luthor and Mercy are back at LexCorp.]

**Amazo:** Got you!

(Superboy rushes in front of Amazo.)

**Superboy:** Don't do it! If you absorbed even part of our personalities, then it's not in you to kill a living thing!

**Amazo:** No, Superboy, it's not in you to kill. I can turn off the emotions like (Snap) that!  
**Superboy:** You still shouldn't do it.  
**Amazo:** Your logic is flawed, Kon-El. Time and again Luthor has humiliated your father, destroyed lives, and pursues ever more ways of destroying, not only him, but the entire world.  
**Superboy:** I know.  
**Amazo:** Is it really that hard to end his life?  
**Superman (O.S):** No, God almighty, no!

[Superman flies next to Superboy.]

**Superman:** It would be too easy.

**Amazo:** What?

**Superman:** For years, I've felt the urge to kill Luthor to end his terror, but if I did that, what would stop me from turning into someone like him?

**Amazo:** Then allow me the pleasure of doing what you can't!

[Amazo flies past him.]

**Iceman:** Well, we're all screwed.

(Cut to LexCorp as Luthor sees that Amazo's on the way.)

**Lex:** What's he doing? He went right past the League, and that crippled guy's with them.  
**Mercy:** I think I know. He convinced Amazo that you were using him.  
**Lex:** Well, time for plan B.

(Lex puts on his repaired power suit as Amazo appears.)

**Amazo: **YOU LIED TO ME!  
**Lex:** Yes, I did. You were nothing more than a tool to me. Someone I could manipulate into doing my dirty work.

[Amazo clenches his fist.]

**Amazo:** I'm going to kill you.  
**Lex:** By all means.

[Lex holds up a small device with a button on it.]

**Lex:** Do you know what this is.  
**Amazo:** What?  
**Lex:** It's the trigger to the small explosive in your head.

[Luthor pushes the button and Amazo's head explodes. The head then reforms.)

**Amazo:** The Martian.  
**Lex:** Uh-oh.  
**Amazo:** Now let's end this.

(Amazo begins ripping off Lex's power suit.)

**Lex:** No! Please, stop!

[Amazo rips off his chest plate.]

**Lex:** Stop, please!

(Lex clutches at the under vest that is the only thing protecting him from the cancer. Amazo looks at him.)

**Amazo:** So small...

(The Justice League, the Titans, and the X-Men arrive, and Amazo looks at them.)

**Amazo:** All of you... And so meaningless.

(He looks at Lex, who shields himself.)

**Amazo:** There's nothing I want from you anymore. None of you have anything to offer me now.

(Amazo turns gold and flies off.)

**Flash:** Where's he going?  
**J'onn:** Where gods belong.  
**Lex:** Oh stop. He's just a machine. I don't care how much power he has. He's no god.

(Superman lifts Luthor up by his vest.)

**Superman:** Then why do I have a feeling that if he ever comes back, you're going to be doing a lot of praying?

[Scene cuts back to LexCorp as Mercy sits behind her desk as her phone rings.]

**Marcy:** Hello?  
**Lex:** They're only giving me one phone call, so listen close! Get all my lawyers on the phone. I don't care how much it's going to cost just do it...and doctors. I'm going to...

[Mercy hangs up the phone. The phone rings again, and Mercy picks up.)

**Mercy:** Hello?  
**Stark:** I'd like to talk to you about Project Avengers. Could you help us find a cure for Captain America?

[Mercy looks at certain papers from her desk.]

**Mercy:** I think I just did!

**Stark:** Excellent. See you at SHIELD then.  
**Mercy:** Hey wait, I- (click) Yeash. I find a good guy on Earth-2 that I'm attracted to, and he's just as rude as Lex.

The End.


	8. Proteges & the Return of Captain America

**Justice Evolution**

**Chapter 8: Protégés and the Return of Captain America**

(It opens with Superboy on top of Titan's Tower watching the stars. He thinks of what Duela said.)

**Duela (voice over):** Oh, well. I guess that Zod guy and Slade won't give me the other half of that money, or maybe they will.  
**Superboy:** I wonder who Zod is.

(Superboy pulls out a Krypton record he got from his dad after returning the Phantom Zone Projector. The Kryptonian version of Brainiac appears.)

**Brainiac:** Welcome to Krypton.  
**Superboy:** I'd like to know about Zod please.  
**Brainiac:** One moment, please. (Suddenly, Superboy's surrounded by several people with a man with a black outfit and a beard.) Zod was an Argonian, who managed to take over Argo, and he was planning to take Krypton, but he was stopped when a rebel force of Argonians foiled his plot. The leader was a young, visiting scientist from Argos' sister planet, Krypton. (Zod is about to declare an attack on Krypton when Jor-El arrives with several others, and Zod is captured.) He was sentenced to the Phantom Zone for life. The scientist was one of the on lookers.

(Zod shouts angrily at Jor-El.)

**Zod:** You will bow down before me Jor-El! I swear it! No matter if it takes an eternity, YOU WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME! Both you, and then one day, YOUR HEIRS!  
**Superboy:** But how'd he get out?

[Scene cuts to the following morning. Superboy is at the Mansion, sparring with Jim in the Danger Room. The idea of Zod is getting to Superboy. Jim, seeing he's distracted, uses his claws. Superboy just stands there as the claws slash through his uniform and don't penetrate his skin.]

**Jim:** Dude, this is so unfair!

[Jim notices Superboy isn't paying attention.]

**Jim (Snapping fingers):** Hey!

[Superboy snaps back to reality.]

**Superboy:** Sorry, Jim.  
**Jim:** What's the matter?  
**Superboy:** I'm trying to think what Zod is up to and how'd he escape from the Phantom Zone.  
**Jim (Rolling his eyes):** Again with this Zod character.

[Superboy looks at Jim.]

**Superboy:** He's not one to be taken lightly, Jim. We've told you this before.  
**Jim:** I know, I know.  
**Superboy:** It's just, since before the Hulk mission, we haven't heard from him.

[Jim shrugs.]

**Jim:** Maybe he has other things on his plate.  
**Superboy:** Or maybe he's just bidding his time.  
**Jim:** What kind of powers does he have?  
**Superboy:** He's just like any other Kryptonian. He draws his power from yellow sun, has super strength, speed, stamina...and intelligence like no one I've ever met before.  
**Jim:** Even more than Lex Luthor?  
**Superboy:** Yup.

(Cut to Robin fighting with Iceman.)

**Iceman:** So what's the deal with this Slade guy you keep talking about?  
**Robin:** He's a terrorist, who seeks world domination.  
**Iceman:** Heavy.

(Cut to Rogue and Raven in Rogue, Kitty, and Laura's room.)

**Rogue:** Okay, so let me get this straight. You read a book and fell in love with the bad guy in it.  
**Raven:** Shut up! He switched the words so that it sounded like he was the good guy!  
**Rogue:** Still pretty stupid for someone like you.  
**Raven:** Oh you're one to talk. Decided between Gambit and Liger yet.  
**Rogue:** Hey shut up!  
**Raven:** Does either one know you like them?  
**Rogue:** Shut up!  
**Raven:** Ooh, touched a nerve.  
**Rogue:** I said, shut up!

[Scene cuts to Xavier office as he talks to Clark.]

**Xavier:** You think Zod is planning something for Superboy?  
**Superman:** I know he is. I studied him when I stumbled across him looking for information about my father. I was wondering if you could send the younger X-Men to Earth 1 with the Titans when they head back to give him back-up.  
**Xavier:** I don't think going after Zod is good for Superboy. If Zod is as smart as you say he is he might be planning a trap for him and if the X-men step in there will be more casualties.  
**Superman:** What do you suggest?  
**Xavier:** We take precautions and think before we act.  
**Superman:** Alright, but-  
**Laura:** Prof, Big Blue! We've got trouble!  
**Xavier:** What kind of problem?  
**Laura:** Well see for yourselves. It's on the TV.

(Cut to the news report.)

**Reporter:** Moments ago, the former Nazi agent, Red Skull kidnapped Mayor Kelly and is now holding him hostage at an unknown location.  
**Wolverine:** The Red Skull?  
**Jim:** Who's the dude with the bad sun burn?  
**Logan:** He's the Red Skull. Unfortunately, there's only one person who can stop him.  
**Remy:** Who?  
**Logan:** Captain America.  
**Superman:** Who?  
**Professor Xavier:** He's the you of this world, Superman. Like you are the champion of all heroes on your world, Captain American was the champion of ours.  
**Superman:** Was?  
**Professor Xavier:** He was believed to have perished long ago. Until Logan, Kurt and Rogue discovered he was still alive. However, the serum that gave him his power in the first place was slowly destroying him.  
**Laura:** What happened to him?  
**Professor Xavier:** He was put in a cryogenic suspension chamber, hoping to one day be cured.  
**Nick:** And that day is today.

[Everyone looks to see Nick Fury walk in with a mobile cryogenic suspension camber.]

**Superman:** Who're you?  
**Nick Fury:** I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. We gonna need the Justice League and the of-age X-Men's help with our new team.  
**Flash:** New team?

(Iron Man walks up.)

**Iron Man:** Tony Stark. Pleased to meet you, Superman.  
**Batman:** So what do you need our help with?  
**Logan:** Cap's in that chamber.  
**Iron Man:** Yup. And Miss Graves found a surprising way to cure him.  
**Jim:** How?

[Mercy walks in.]

**Mercy:** Mutant blood.  
**Flash:** Okay, is there anyone else outside the Mansion?  
**Superman & Superboy:** A woman with red hair.

(Black Widow comes in.)

**Black Widow:** It's true. You can see through walls.  
**Nick Fury:** Alright. Volunteers?  
**Logan:** I'll do it.

(He grabs a needle, injects it into one of his veins, pulls the needle out, and hands it to Furry.)

**Nick:** Thanks.

(He turns off the chamber and injects Captain America with it. He wakes up and stares at the X-Men.)

**Captain America:** Logan? Fury?  
**Nick Fury:** Hey Steve. We're making a new team and we want you to lead it on its first mission, plus you'll be working with your pal Logan, a few of his friends, and the Justice League.  
**Captain America:** The what?  
**Superman:** I'm Superman. While you were asleep, our worlds were fused together. We'll help you on our first mission.  
**Nick Fury:** Alright, now, younger X-Men and Titans, go back to Earth-1 in case Zod makes a move while everyone else is fighting Skull.  
**Xavier:** Mr. Fury, I must-  
**Nick Fury:** With Red Skull in the picture the game's changed. We need all of the of-age heroes to help us, and the younger ones have problems of their own.  
**Batman:** I'm afraid Fury is right, but I say we put it to a vote.  
**Superman:** Right. All in favor of the younger heroes staying here?

(Cyclops, Jean, Wonder Woman, Storm, Beast, Black Widow, and Green Lantern raise their hands.)

**Xavier:** All opposed?

[Hawkgirl, Superman, Xavier, Flash, Wolverine, Batman, Mercy, Iron Man, and Captain America all raise their hands.]

**Xavier:** I guess that's that.

[Nick Fury looks at Captain America.]

**Fury:** Out of the cooler for two minutes and you already believe that kids should in the danger zone.  
**Captain America:** There's no such thing as Jr. Heroes in my book, Fury, and the fact that they're still being treated as kids is an embarrassment to the name: Hero. They all know the risks and decided to accept the challenges. We work together. No more discrimination.  
**Superboy:** I like this guy.  
**Liger:** Me too.  
**Superman:** Good luck.  
**Captain America:** So, any ideas what the team name is, Fury?  
**Nick Fury: **Avengers.  
**Flash:** That is so lame.  
**Nick Fury:** Heh.

(Cut to the Tower as the Titans and the younger X-Men are relaxing when suddenly, Zod and Slade appear on the screen.)

**Slade:** Hello Titans and X-Men. It's a pleasure to meet you face to face. Allow me to properly introduce you to my new associate. General Zod.  
**Zod:** Hello Teen Titans and X-Men. It is an honor to meet such great opponents face to face. Especially you, Grandson of Jor-El.  
**Superboy:** What do you want?  
**Zod:** I'll show you. (He shows them a multilayer machine.) This is a chronotron detonator.

(Everyone gets a worried look on their faces, and Beast Boy passes out.)

**Bobby:** No way! ... Um... What's a Chronotron Detonator?  
**Starfire:** It eradicates all chronotrons within a localized area, utterly destroying the temporal component of the space-time continuum.  
**Bobby:** What?  
**Raven:** It stops time... Permanently.

(Bobby passes out.)

**Superboy:** Don't do it, Zod! You'll be affected too!  
**Zod:** Make me, Kon-El, I believe.  
**Superboy:** I will.  
**Zod:** Then, Titans, come to the pier.

[The screen goes blank.]

**Liger:** It's a trap.  
**Rogue:** No kidding.  
**Bobby:** So what do we do?  
**Superboy:** We go anyway.  
**Robin:** Superboy, are you sure we should?  
**Superboy:** Absolutely, why?  
**Cyborg:** No offense, but Zod's been on your mind lately and this is just the opportunity he needs to finally get you when you least expect it.  
**Superboy:** He won't.  
**Robin:** That's what I thought when we were tracing down Slade and you remember how that turned out.  
**Kurt:** What happened?  
**Raven:** Later, Kurt. (To Superboy) I'm with Robin on this, Superboy. Zod has something else up his sleeve and if Slade is with him that means it's big.  
**Bobby:** Dang, are they really that bad?  
**Robin:** They're the worst kind in the world.  
**Beast Boy: **Yeah, it's like an evil version of Superman and Batman's friendship!  
**Terra:** Maybe we shouldn't-  
**Superboy:** The fate of time itself is at stake! We don't have a choice!  
**Rogue:** Alright, but try and keep a cool head.  
**Superboy:** I can handle myself just fine.

(Cut to the Blackbird as the League, the remaining X-Men, and the Avengers are in it.)

**Captain America:** So, what's with the black and gray look, Batman?  
**Batman:** It makes it easier to blend into the shadows and surprise the criminals.  
**Flash:** Okay, so what's the deal with Red Skull, and how do you know him anyway?

[Scene flashes back to World War II as Red Skull, and a bunch of scientist, work.]

**Captain America (Narrating):** Red Skull was a scientist in the SS army. Working on some biological weapon called Hydra.  
**Flash:** What was that?  
**Captain America:** It was a serum that would basically recreate what made me, but takes away the person's free will to make them a completely mindless monster. Logan and I got wind of the scheme a few months into '44, so we went to stop it.

(Captain America and Logan begin climbing up a building, with Logan using specially designed metal claws to help him get up there while Captain America uses his shield.)

**Logan (looking at the claws):** These things are remarkable.  
**Captain America (Slamming his shield in the wall):** I know.

(They pull themselves up and enter the fortress as Logan sniffs.)

**Logan:** This way.

(They arrive in time to see Red Skull.)

**Red Skull:** Ah, you must be Captain America.  
**Captain America:** That's right. Logan and I are here to stop you, Skull!  
**Red Skull:** Oh, really? Stop me from doing what?  
**Captain America:** Destroying the world.  
**Red Skull:** Oh, my dear Captain, that is where you are wrong. (Motions to him) Follow me.

[Red Skull walks through the lab. Captain America and Logan follow.]

**Red Skull:** The world, which you live in, is riddled with hatred, deceit, destruction, disorder, chaos, disease, famine, prejudice, racism, and manipulation. (Points to a beaker) Take this beaker for instance.

[The liquid in the beaker is boiling.]

**Red Skull:** This beaker, like life, has all of those qualities...

[The liquid begins to rise to the surface.]

**Red Skull:** Eventually it reaches a critical mass and explodes. Whatever remains begins again, in a new beaker, but will eventually reach its critical mass once more. Eventually there will be no more beakers and the liquid will dry up and disappear, leaving nothing left to remember it by.

[Skull takes a dropper of purple liquid and adds a drop to the boiling water. The moment the purple drop makes contact the boiling water calm down and reverts to purple water.]

**Red Skull:** However, when bringing a little bit of order into the chaos I have ensured that life will continue peacefully. So you see, Captain, by bringing a little bit of order into this world I am in fact saving the world. In reality, you and I are on the same page, just two different languages telling the same story.  
**Captain America:** You're idea of order is a dictatorship where numerous people are oppressed. I won't allow that.  
**Logan:** Alright bub, you can surrender, or we do things the fun way.  
**Red Skull:** ... Nein.

(Red Skull throws a bomb and Logan shoves Captain America out of the way as he's blown back. He gets back up as several gashes heal up, and his claws are destroyed.)

**Captain America:** Incredible.  
**Logan:** I'd appreciate ya not tellin' anyone.  
**Captain America:** Your secret's safe with me, Logan.  
**Logan:** Then I guess only one more thing left to do.

(Six bone claws extend from Logan's hands, three each.)

**Captain America:** Ooh. That's new.  
**Logan:** Ready to stop Skull?  
**Captain America:** You have to ask?

(They charge after Skull. Scene flashes back to reality.]

**Captain America:** We stopped him, but Red Skull was able to escape.  
**Flash:** ... Cool.  
**Iron Man:** Here we are. This is where the surveillance systems in SHIELD led us.  
**Superman:** Alright, let's get going.

(Cut to the Jump City pier as the Titans and the younger X-Men arrive. They can't find anything. Superboy slams his fist into the wall.)

**Superboy:** Darn it!  
**Starfire:** Ah, ah, ah...  
**Cyborg:** Hit the deck!  
**Iceman:** Why?  
**Starfire:** AH CHOO!

(There's a large explosion.)

**Raven:** Gazuntite.  
**Blackfire:** That's why.  
**Rogue:** Holy cow.  
**Robin:** Hey, Starfire's allergic to chromium!  
**Cyborg:** Bingo!

(Cut to an underground area. Superboy's leading when suddenly; he and Liger are attacked by one of Slade's gigantic drones and Sabertooth.)

**Raven:** Superboy!  
**Rogue:** Jim!  
**Superboy:** I'll be fine. Go stop Zod's plan.  
**Liger:** Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!

(The drone tries to punch him, but Superboy's on its shoulder.)

**Superboy:** Pal, did you pick the wrong day to mess with me.

(Superboy punches the drone's head clean off.)

**Sabertooth:** Time for a little payback for the incident at the Mansion, Squirt.  
**Liger:** Oh, still missing your balls?

(Sabertooth roars and charges at Liger who catches him in his claws and shoves him away. Superboy then knocks Sabertooth out. Superboy sees a door and points it out to Liger as they go through it. Cut to the others as they find the machine on a boat.)

**Cyborg:** Oh, boy.  
**Iceman:** Big machine.

(Cyborg is able to remove the plate, but the wires going through the chromium core are all red.)

**Blackfire:** Oh, man! I wish Superboy was here. He could just use his x-ray vision.  
**Rogue:** When did he develop that, anyway?  
**Raven:** A few days before Amazo, I think.  
**Cyborg:** Alright, I need absolute quiet.

(Raven uses her magic to keep Beast Boy and Bobby's mouths shut, and she puts a force field around Starfire's head.)

**Starfire (slightly echoing):** Thanks.

(Nightcrawler puts his hands together and prays quietly. Cut to Superboy and Liger following the passage. They eventually find Slade and Zod's hideout.)

**Zod:** Ah, Kon-El. Welcome.  
**Slade:** Oh, and for our friend, Mr. Howlett, an old friend of yours.

(Magneto walks out from the shadows.)

**Magneto:** Hello Liger.  
**Liger (coldly):** Magneto.  
**Superboy:** We're here to stop you!

(Superboy runs at Zod, but he easily pushes him back.)

**Zod:** You and your friend are brave Kon-El, but are you brave enough to risk your friends' lives?  
**Superboy & Liger:** What?

[Scene cuts back to everyone as Cyborg tries to disable the bomb. Robin, however, suspects something.]

**Robin (Thinking):** There's something very familiar about all this.

(Cyborg finally cuts one of the wires, and the machine prepares to activate.)

**Cyborg:** Ah, dang!  
**Beast Boy:** We blew it! We've frozen time forever!  
**Iceman:** Oh man! I haven't even had a girlfriend!

(A futuristic machine gun appears and blasts all of them.)

**Cyborg:** What the-?  
**Robin:** It was a fake!  
**Gambit:** Get down!

(Gambit tosses one of his cards at the gun, and it explodes, but the gun's still okay and shoots all of them.)

**Raven:** We better see if anything's wrong with us.  
**Cyborg:** I updated my sensors after the Slade incident, and they say I'm okay.  
**Terra:** I guess we're good then.

(Cut to Zod and Slade's hideout as several probes are shown in the Titans and X-Men's blood stream.)

**Superboy:** What did you-?  
**Zod:** Slade's probes, enhanced by the Kryptonian technology I had at my disposal. They're equipped with a cloaking device that's so perfect no earthly technology can sense it.  
**Superboy:** What do you want?  
**Zod:** An apprentice. I need a successor eventually. After I found out about you from one of Slade's sources, I chose you as my apprentice. If you refuse this honor, your friends will die from the probes.  
**Superboy:** What?  
**Zod:** Kneel before Zod if you want your friends to be alright.  
**Liger:** I won't let ya do this!  
**Magneto:** But are you willing to risk the life of the person you care most about? Allow it to top all the horrible things in your life? Your father, the war, knowing that the woman you love will be stolen away? Join me, and I'll ensure the safety of your friends, especially Rogue.

(After a moment, Superboy kneels down with a look of defeat on his face, followed by Liger.)

**Liger:** You're all monsters.  
**Zod:** I know.

(Cut to the others.)

**Robin:** We better check on Superboy and Liger.  
**Raven:** Right. (She pulls out her communicator.) Superboy? Superboy are you there? Superboy come in. (Cut to Superboy's old outfit lying on the ground as his communicator sends out Raven's message.) Superboy? Superboy, where are you?

(Pan Right to reveal Superboy in a completely black outfit with Zod's symbol on his chest, and Liger in a darker version of his X-Men outfit.)

**Zod:** Welcome to my service Kon-El. You will not regret it.  
**Slade:** Even if you could.  
**Magneto:** Now, let's get you two out into the world.

(Cut to the castle as the League, the Avengers, and the of-age X-Men sneak up the mountain as Wolverine uses his claws to climb up.)

**Flash:** Those things are so cool.  
**Batman:** Flash, focus.  
**Cyclops:** Every team has one.  
**Superman:** Let's go.

(They fly to the castle and are greeted by several robots dressed as Nazis.)

**Hawkgirl:** Wow. Déjà vu. Hiyaaa!

[Hawkgirl slams her mace into one of the machines and Green Lantern destroys the rest.]

**Captain America:** Incredible.  
**Flash:** I think that's the Hulk. Ha! Get it? Get it? ... You don't get it.

(Batman thwacks Flash in the back of the head as they walk on.)

**Flash:** Yeah, I probably deserved that.  
**Captain America:** Let's keep moving.

(They go forward until they arrive at the Red Skull's lair as he holds Kelly there in chains.)

**Red Skull:** Ah, Captain America.  
**Captain America:** Red Skull. It seems the years haven't been kind to you.  
**Red Skull:** Shut up.  
**Wolverine:** Let the senator go, bub.  
**Red Skull:** Why?  
**Flash:** Because you're dealing with the semi-ultimate super hero team up.  
**Iron Man:** Now let Kelly go before this gets ugly.

[Red Skull smiles.]

**Red Skull:** Ugly? This isn't ugly. (Pulling out a gun) This isn't ugly either...

[Red Skull pushes a button on his wrist and thousands of Robots enter.]

**Red Skull (Motions to the machines):** Not even these things are ugly.

[Red Skull shoots Kelly in the abdomen.]

**Red Skull:** Now, it's gotten ugly.

(Superman rushes to Kelly.)

**Superman:** Jean, use your telekinesis to clot the wound.

(Jean does so, and Kelly tries to push Superman away.)

**Kelly:** Get off of me, you freak!  
**Flash:** Hey, we're saving your ungrateful life here.  
**Kelly:** Why you-!  
**Iron Man:** No time. Widow, take Kelly to the Blackbird.  
**Black Widow:** Aw.

(All the heroes easily handle the robots, and Captain America knocks Skull out with his shield.)

**Cyclops:** I always wanted to see that.  
**Wolverine: **Trust me, it gets old pretty quick.  
**Captain America:** You're going to jail, Skull. For everything you've done.  
**Red Skull:** Maybe so, but you know I'll get out, and we will meet again.

(Captain America knocks him out with a punch to the head.)

**Captain America:** Let's go.

(Cut to Jump City as the Titans and the X-Men scout the entire city looking for Superboy and Liger.)

**Raven:** I can't believe we fell for that trick again! That piece of junk was just to distract us from Superboy and Liger!  
**Rogue:** They could be in real trouble.  
**Starfire:** What do you think Slade and Zod will do to Superboy?  
**Blackfire:** Kill him?  
**X-23:** Oh, you're a regular ray of sunshine, aren't you?  
**Robin:** Whatever it is, we have to find him.  
**Cyborg:** Yeah!

(Suddenly, Cyborg's alarm goes off.)

**Cyborg:** Ah, dang!

[Scene cuts to LexCorp as a dark figure breaks in and steals a weird looking device. Scene cuts to Stark industries as another dark figure breaks in.]

**Figure:** This isn't right.

(They then regroup at Powers Technologies as they hold two devices and are about to grab one more when the Titans and the X-Men arrive.)

**Robin:** Whoever you are, stop right there!

(The figure runs at incredible speeds, and he eventually reaches the edge of the building where he's cornered.)

**Beast Boy:** Now, who are-

(Everyone gets a shock when they see who it is. It's Superboy and Liger.)

**Robin:** That's not Zod or Slade.  
**Terra:** It's...  
**Raven:** Superboy?  
**Rogue:** Jim?  
**Cyborg:** Superboy, what do you think you're doing?  
**Gambit:** Mon frère, what's going on?

(Superboy flies above them, and flies away too quickly for anyone to follow, holding Liger.)

**Blackfire:** Wow. I guess you never know what some people are capable of.  
**Starfire:** Poor Tina, she'll be crushed if she finds out, and she's only... um...  
**Robin:** Ten.  
**Beast Boy:** Um... Wasn't she 16 just a few months ago?  
**Robin:** The treatments she's getting are reducing her age slowly to its proper point.  
**Iceman: **You guys' lives are so weird.  
**Rogue (To Blackfire):** Do you seriously believe that Jim and Conner have gone to the other side?  
**Blackfire:** I call it how I see it.  
**Raven:** I know Conner and he wouldn't do this.  
**Rogue:** Jim wouldn't either!  
**Gambit:** Relax Mon petites. We should regroup and figure out what's going on.  
**Robin:** Gambit's right. Let's go.

(Cut to Zod, Slade, and Magneto's hideout. Superboy and Liger arrive and carelessly toss the devices at Slade.)

**Slade:** Well Zod, Magnus, your apprentices seems very well trained.  
**Zod:** Yes, Kon-El will make a fine Protégé.  
**Magneto:** As well as Liger.

(Superboy suddenly attacks Zod, but he easily deflects Superboy's blows, and gives him one in the stomach that causes him to bend in half from the pain. Liger charges at Magneto, but he just tosses Liger from side to side until Liger is knocked around badly.)

**Superboy:** You... Monsters.  
**Zod:** Sticks and stones Kon-El. Now I want you to test this device out, and use it until your heat vision comes in.  
**Superboy:** No! I'm not working for you anymore!  
**Slade:** Need Zod or I remind you that one press of the button I hold in my hand will destroy your friends.  
**Superboy:** Neither of you can keep your guard up forever. Once you slip, I'm out of here.  
**Liger:** Keep an eye on that fancy headgear of yours, Magneto, because that's going first.

(Cut to the Tower as Beast Boy appears in a Sherlock Holmes outfit.)

**Beast Boy:** Okay, here's my theory. Zod used Black Kryptonite to make a good Superboy and Liger, and a bad Superboy and Liger. He then kept the real Superboy and Liger under lock and key, and he's having the evil Superboy and Liger run amuck.  
**Robin:** While I'm impressed your theories are making more sense, there's no such thing as Black Kryptonite.  
**Beast Boy:** Then how about this theory? Superboy and Liger couldn't handle the pressure and snapped.

(Raven slams Beast Boy into a wall as Rogue knocks him out by touching him.)

**Raven:** Superboy hasn't snapped!  
**Rogue:** How could he even say that?  
**Blackfire:** Then how do you explain the fact that the two turned traitor on us for no apparent reason?  
**Raven:** You know that's pretty big talk coming from someone who used to devote their life to ruling the universe.  
**Robin:** Stop this! Whatever happened to Superboy and Liger, we have to bring them down. (Cut to Robin's room as the Titans follow. He pushes a button, and the wall slides open to reveal a shard of Kryptonite barely bigger than the one Batman has.) This isn't the first time someone like Superboy went rogue. Batman and I decided to be prepared in case it ever happened again.  
**Starfire:** Kryptonite.  
**Raven**: Robin that could kill Superboy!  
**Robin:** It's our only chance to stop him.  
**Gambit:** And Liger? How do we fight someone who can regenerate?  
**Rogue:** If I can get close enough, and hold onto him, maybe I can knock him out.

(Rogue shudders at suggesting it.)

**Robin:** Let's go.

(Cut to Wayne Enterprises as Superboy and Liger arrive on the roof. Suddenly, the other Titans and X-Men appear.)

**Starfire:** We are all very sorry Superboy and Liger, but we have to stop you.  
**Superboy:** I honestly wish you could.  
**Liger (Snkt):** Ditto.

(Superboy gets into a fight with Starfire that quickly becomes a three on one fight between him and Robin, Starfire, and Blackfire. He beats all of them down. Beast Boy attacks as a lion, but Superboy tangles with him easily as Cyborg prepares to attack.)

**Cyborg:** Don't make me do this, bud.

(Cyborg blasts, but he dodges so Terra gets it, and the canister holding the Kryptonite is knocked off of her belt. Iceman tries to freeze Liger while X-23 charges at him, but Liger easily knocks X-23 into Iceman, knocking both of them out. Jim then jumps over Shadowcat and kicks her into Gambit, knocking both of them out. Jim then grabs Nightcrawler by his tail and smashes him into the ground. Superboy then throws Beast Boy at Cyborg and is about to fly away with Liger when Raven appears with Rogue. Raven has the Kryptonite outside of the canister, and inside her energy, and Rogue has removed her glove.)

**Raven:** Don't move!  
**Rogue:** We don't wanna do this if we don't have to!  
**Superboy:** Raven.  
**Liger:** Rogue.  
**Zod:** Use the device on her, now!  
**Magneto:** Do it!

(Superboy aims the thermal blaster Slade remade at the two, but he isn't firing. Liger extends his claws, but his fists are shaking.)

**Raven:** Superboy, you're one of the closest friends I have here. If you're really Zod's puppet, then finish me off.  
**Rogue:** If you really aint the man Cassidy introduced me to, then that goes double for me.

(Raven puts her arms down, and the Kryptonite falls down to the streets. Superboy lowers the blaster, and Liger sheathes his claws.)

**Superboy:** Raven.  
**Liger:** Rogue.

(They suddenly get an ear piercing shriek from the ear phones they're wearing.)

**Zod:** KON-El! Magneto and I told you and Liger to finish them off! If you won't, the probes will!

(Suddenly, all the Titans and X-Men begin to convulse even worse than Slade's original probes. Superboy grabs Raven as she begins to fall, and holds her. Liger holds Rogue too.)

**Superboy:** Stop! Stop it!  
**Zod:** Then do what I told you Kon-El.  
**Magneto: **Do you really want Rogue's death on your head, Liger?

(Superboy and Liger stare sadly down at Raven and Rogue as they're the closest.)

**Superboy:** I'm so sorry.  
**Liger:** Me too.

(Superboy blasts them with the device. Cut to a few hours later as the Titans wake up.)

**Cyborg:** Um... Did that feel familiar to anyone?  
**Beast Boy:** Oh, dude! Not again!  
**Iceman:** What just happened?  
**Starfire:** Slade's probes. It was how he forced Robin into being his apprentice.  
**Shadowcat:** Ew! There are tiny probes inside me?  
**Robin:** Yeah, but we'd have found them, wouldn't we?  
**Raven:** Don't you get it? Slade's working with Zod. He's made them untraceable!  
**Starfire:** And that would explain why Liger and Superboy joined them.  
**Raven:** I have an idea. I've never tried this before, but it's worth a shot.  
**Rogue:** I don't think I'll like this.  
**Beast Boy:** What are they talking about?

(Cut to Zod, Magneto, and Slade's headquarters as they watch the fight.)

**Zod:** Kon-El is very powerful. He could become a great pupil if he gained more focus.

(Superboy grabs Zod's arm.)

**Superboy:** Focus on this!

(Superboy tries to punch Zod, but he easily blocks with his hand.)

**Zod:** Fool.

(He knees Superboy in the stomach, and Superboy counters as the fight goes on. Meanwhile, Liger fights Magneto, but he's pushed against a wall thanks to Magneto's powers. Eventually, Superboy's able to knock both Zod and Magneto down.)

**Superboy:** Consider this our resignations.

(Superboy tears off the part of his shirt that has Zod's symbol on it, and throws it to the ground as Liger holds up his middle claw to Magneto. Zod gets extremely angry and knees both of them hard in the gut and smashes Superboy onto the ground.)

**Zod:** I was willing to teach you everything I know! All my power! All my knowledge, and what do you do? You forsake it all for your worthless, foolish friends! Well, if the Titans and the X-Men are such a distraction, maybe I'll ask Slade to get rid of them.  
**Superboy:** No. I'll do whatever you want.  
**Zod:** Good. Now, take my hand, Son of Kal-El, and swear eternal loyalty to Zod.

[Zod, Slade, and Magneto are covered with black energy and are thrown into a wall. Slade recovers first and walks up.)

**Slade:** Ah, the cavalry.  
**Cyborg:** And we've got a little present for your pal, Slade.

(Cyborg brings out the Phantom Zone Projector and turns it on as Zod reappears.)

**Zod:** No! NO!

(Zod disappears.)

**Iceman:** Cool!  
**Slade:** Well, that's the end of that. Now, let's see what happens when I push the button.  
**Superboy:** No!

(Slade pushes the button and nothing happens.)

**Raven:** I took the liberty of taking the probes out.  
**Beast Boy:** Through our mouths! Why? Why did it have to be our mouths?  
**Raven:** You'd rather it came out of your butt?  
**Beast Boy:** No.  
**Rogue:** It was definitely an interesting experience.  
**Gambit:** Now, I believe with us on the up and up, you two are free to go.

(Liger smirks and walks up to Magneto.)

**Liger:** Magneto, I quit.  
**Magneto:** Fine.

(He puts his hand forth, and Liger begins to scream in pain as small gray dust begins to rise from his body.)

**Shadowcat:** What's he doing?  
**Nightcrawler:** It looks like Magneto is pulling the Adamantium out of Jim's body!

(Liger continues to scream as the amounts of Adamantium that come out of him become larger.)

**Rogue:** Stop! Stop it! You're killing him!  
**Magneto:** That's the idea.

(Eventually, he pulls out all of Liger's Adamantium, and he falls to the ground unconscious. Magneto then flies off. Rogue runs up to him.)

**Rogue:** Jim? Jim?  
**Liger (weakly):** Hello.  
**Slade:** Well that's touching. Now there's at least one thing I can do. (Slade pushes a second button on the device he's holding, and the whole place seems to collapse.) Another day Titans. (Slade stares at Robin in particular.) Another day.

(They make it out safely with Rogue carrying Liger. Scene cuts to the Tower's medical wing as Liger lies on a gurney with bandages wrapped around him. Rogue sits next to him.]

**Cyborg:** The separation of his adamantium caused severe damage to his body. He's healing, but at a slow rate. He has to heal inside before he can heal outside. I'm keeping him stable long enough for him to heal, but it will take time.  
**Rogue:** Jim...  
**Gambit:** It's okay Cher. We'll all wait here until he recovers.

(Cut to the next morning as Jim groans.)

**Jim:** ... Hey sunshine. How are you?  
**Rogue:** Great now.  
**Jim:** Sorry about what happened.  
**Rogue:** I understand.

(Cut to the Tower as everyone celebrates Jim's recovery.)

**Starfire:** Let us do the hooraying for Jim's recover, and it is also so good to have you back Superboy! Raven was very upset without you!  
**Superboy:** She was?  
**Raven:** No! I was just moodier than usual.  
**Superboy:** I missed you too.  
**Raven:** Yeah. Also, I'm sorry. I thought for a few minutes back there that you'd actually become a bad guy.  
**Superboy:** Hey, don't worry. I'll always be here. I promise.

(Raven smiles, and she bumps Superboy on the shoulder. The Justice League, the Avengers, and the rest of the X-Men then arrived.)

**Superboy:** Hey Dad. I'm... I'm sorry. Aunt Wonder Woman was right. I should have stayed at the Mansion.  
**Superman:** You may have put yourself in a bad situation, but you won when it really counted, and now Zod's out of the picture. Cap's right. There is no such thing as Jr. Heroes.  
**Iceman:** Thanks Cap.  
**Captain America:** No problem.  
**Cyclops:** Also, Red Skull won't be bothering anyone for awhile.  
**Raven:** Okay, I know this isn't my style, but we just kicked the butts of four supervillains. Shouldn't we all celebrate?  
**Nightcrawler:** Alright! Let's shake some tail!

(Nightcrawler's tail accidentally hits Flash in the back of the head.)

**Flash:** Ow.  
**Nightcrawler:** Sorry.  
**Beast Boy:** Alright, who wants tofu waffles to celebrate us kicking Red Skull, Slade, Magneto, and Zod's butts?  
**Cyborg:** Man, no one wants those nasty tofu waffles!  
**Beast Boy:** I do. Pass the soy milk.

(Everyone smiles at Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing.)

The End.


	9. Only a Dream Part 1

**Justice Evolution**

**Chapter 9: Only a Dream Part 1**

[Scene opens with the unconscious Teens Titans, X-men and Justice League members. Superman is the only one left.]

**Voice:** You're all alone now, Superman...

[Scene cuts to John Dee, standing before Superman.]

**John Dee:** Your friends, your son, even your new team members couldn't stand up to my machine.  
**Superman:** I guess I'll just have to stand up for them then.

(Superman flies at John Dee, but Dee uses the machine's powers to grow into a giant and squeeze Superman into unconsciousness.)

**Lex:** Very good.

(Lex arrives with Joker and several other members of the Injustice Gang.)

**Lex:** You've done what even I couldn't do, Mr.?  
**John:** Dee, John Dee.  
**Joker:** Eww, we'll have to do better than that! Let's see D...D...Destructor? Demolisher!

[Luthor pushes Joker aside.]

**Lex:** Time for that later. Right now, Mr. Dee, I want to know how this machine of your works.  
**John:** The material Opt-econ? Sorry, trade secret.

[Solomon Grundy walks up behind him.]

**Grundy:** That alright, Grundy like you!

[Grundy pats him on the back. John winces every time Grundy pats him.]

**Grundy:** You one of us now!  
**John (Through his teeth):** Easy, Easy!

[Scene fades to John sleeping. Everything he did was a dream.]

**John (Sleeping):** Easy...

[Someone shakes John and he wakes up.]

**John:** Huh, what?

[Scene cuts to a prison guard standing over John.]

**Guard:** Your turn in the barrel.  
**John:** Oh.

[Scene cuts to a widen shot. Revealing that John is in a prison. He's sitting outside an office of some kind. John gets up and is about to walk in.]

**Guard:** What's so easy, John?  
**John:** My parole. I think it's really gonna happen this time.  
**Guard:** I wouldn't be against it. You're not like the other guys here. You've got a future ahead of you.

[John smiles and enters the office. He stares at a machine, very similar to the one in his dream.]

**John:** Yeah, I got a real date with destiny.  
**Scientist:** Have seat John.

[John sits in the chair.]

**Scientist:** Just relax, John, this shouldn't hurt a bit.

(The scientist turns the machine on as a blue ray engulfs John, and he turns it off after a few moments.)

**John:** That's it? I don't feel any different.  
**Scientist:** You're not supposed too. (Pulls out a handful of cards) Just let your mind go blank and tell me what comes into it when I look at these cards.

[The scientist holds up the cards. John closes his eyes, clearing his head.]

**John:** A car. A tree. A cow. A house.

[John looks up and the scientist shows him the cards. He got them all correct.]

**John:** Incredible. This thing can really give people ESP.  
**Scientist:** But too much power, and it'll fry your brain.

(The guard comes in.)

**Guard:** John, your parole report's in.

[John smiles, hopeful. The Guard, however, looks away. Scene cuts to the visitor's chamber as Dee talks to his wife, via telephone.]

**John:** It's just a little set back, that's all.  
**Wife:** You said that last time, and the time before.

[John looks away.]

**John:** Look, sweetheart, I know I haven't been the best husband, nor the best father. I've made a lot of mistakes with you and Natalie and I...I'm sorry.  
**Wife:** You've used that excuse too, John. I don't think I can take this anymore. I still have to tell Natalie every night why her father can't be with her...

[John looks away.]

**Wife:** And I can already see her face when I tell her, once again, that her father isn't coming home.  
**John:** I know. All I'm asking for is a little more time to prove that I can change. For both your sakes.  
**Wife:** John...  
**John:** (Cutting in) I'm working on something here and it's going to change everything.  
**Wife:** John. I've heard all this before. You keep saying you're going to change, but you won't and...and...I can't take it anymore.  
**John:** Honey...  
**Wife (Cutting in):** John. I've found someone else.  
**John:** What?  
**Wife:** I want a divorce.  
**John:** Honey, please. Don't do this.

[John's wife hangs up the phone and walks out.]

**John:** Don't do this!

[John starts crying. Cut to the prison laundry room as John's just sitting there. He folds the clothes, sighing miserably. Another prisoner comes in.]

**Prisoner (Condescendingly):** Hey, Dee, how did your parole hearing go today?  
**John:** Shut up.

[Suddenly the alarm goes off.]

**Prisoner:** Oops, looks like someone trying to get out again.

[The prisoner looks around and see's John gone. Cut to the Watchtower as the League, the Titans, and the X-Men are there starring at Martian Manhunter.)

**Nightcrawler:** Dude, what's he doing?  
**Beast Boy:** Ooh... Maybe he's looking into the future to see if there are any ominous threats!  
**Raven:** J'onn can't see the future.  
**Beast Boy:** Aw.  
**Liger:** Maybe he's meditating.  
**Rogue:** I don't think so.  
**Kitty:** I can't understand how he can stay still for that long.  
**Flash:** Me neither.  
**Wolverine:** You're the Flash. You can't stay still for a second.  
**Flash:** Hm...  
**Hawkgirl:** Oh, brother.

(An alarm sounds.)

**Batman:** Forget about him. Get over here.

[Everyone goes to the computer monitor.]

**Flash:** What's going on?  
**Batman:** Prison break. Big one.

[Batman pulls up the images of the escaped convicts.]

**Batman:** Grundy, Copperhead, Luminous, Volcana, Firefly, Mystique, Giganta, and Shade.  
**Flash:** Say no more.  
**Batman:** I wasn't going to. Lets go.

[Everyone starts walking out.]

**Wonder Woman:** What about J'onn?

[J'onn's eyes revert to normal.]

**Martian Manhunter:** I'm ready.  
**Kitty:** So, were you like, meditating or focusing your energies?  
**Martian Manhunter:** Neither. I was taking a nap.  
**Superboy:** Wop-wah.  
**Robin:** Alright, this'll be a fun night.

(Cut to Ryker's Prison as the League, the Titans, and the X-Men arrive. Scene cuts to John as he runs into the laboratory. The scientist comes out from under the desk.]

**Scientist:** What are you doing here?  
**John:** I was worried about you. Sometimes they take hostages. Better lock up.  
**Scientist:** Good idea.

[The Scientist runs to the door. John picks up a heavy object and smacks the scientist over the head with it. John runs over to the machine, activates it, and sits in the chair. John then begins to scream as the machine continues to go into his mind. Cut to Firefly and Volcana getting ready to fight the Metropolis PD.)

**Police Officer:** Volcana, Firefly, give yourselves up! We got the place completely surrounded! There's no way out!

[Scene cuts outside as Volcana smiles.]

**Volcana:** How many times have I heard that in my life? (To Firefly) You ready?

[Scene cuts to Firefly as he puts on his mask.]

**Firefly (Pulling out his Flamethrower):** Oh yeah!  
**Volcana:** That's your flame thrower?  
**Firefly:** Wait till you see how I use it!

(Firefly sets the cars nearby on fire.)

**Volcana:** That's alright, honey.

[Volcana powers up and blows the side of the building apart. She begins throwing Fireballs all over the place, destroying dozens of cop cars. The police run for cover while FireFly watches on in admiration.]

**Firefly:** I think I'm in love!  
**Robin (V.O):** Then maybe you two can share a cell together.

(Robin, Liger, Wolverine, Batman, Green Lantern, Raven, and Gambit appear.)

**Gambit:** Bonjour, mon frere. I don't believe we met yet, 'cause I'd 'member meeting such a fine lady as yo'self.  
**Volcana:** Save it, Cajun. Heard it all before.

[Volcana attacks Remy, who avoids the fire blasts.]

**Gambit:** Shame. We could have been so happy together.

[Liger and Robin attack Volacana.]

**Liger:** Take this.

[Liger, with his claws sheathed, tries to punch Volcana.]

**Liger:** Holy crap! Oh, that is hot!  
**Robin:** Try this.

(Robin tosses a disk that freezes Volcana's hands.)

**Volcana:** Nice try kid.

[Volcana lights up her hands and melts the ice and shoots a blast at Robin. Robin avoids it.]

**Robin:** Whoa!  
**Gambit:** Here, my pretty!

[Gambit throws four aces at Volcana. Volcana grabs them and ends up blasted into a wall. Firefly is fighting the others.)

**Firefly:** I've been waiting for this, Batman.

[Firefly fires his flame thrower at Batman, who avoids it.]

**Wolverine:** Hey, fire bug!

[Firefly turns to see Wolverine punch him in the face. Firefly is temporarily knocked off balance, but recovers and fly's in the air.]

**Firefly:** You're going to pay for that, Mutie!  
**Liger (sarcastically):** Oh good. I'm so glad the lingo from our Earth is catching on.  
**Robin:** Liger, focus!

[Liger, Gambit and Robin fight Volcana. however, due to her extreme fire they can't get close to her without burning themselves.]

**Robin:** Liger, can you get close to her?  
**Liger:** Not without burning myself.  
**Gambit:** So burn yourself. You'll heal fine.

[Liger looks at Gambit.]

**Liger:** That doesn't mean I won't feel the pain!

(Green Lantern eventually uses his ring to put Firefly and Volcana in a large green tube.)

**Firefly:** You think this will contain us?  
**Green Lantern:** Knock yourselves out!

[Volcana and Firefly try to burn their way out. Suddenly they cough violently.]

**Volcana:** What's...what's happening?  
**Batman**: Fire eats oxygen and you just burned up all of yours.

[Firefly and Volcana pass out. Cut to Mystique as she runs into Wonder Woman, Starfire, Blackfire, Terra, Jean, Shadowcat, and X-23.)

**Mystique:** Ooh, girls night out. Deadpool's head would explode if he saw this.  
**Wonder Woman:** Give up, Mystique. You're far out numbered.  
**Terra:** And out powered!  
**Mystique:** You know what, child, you're absolutely right.

[Mystique makes seven duplicates of herself.]

**Shadowcat:** How the...  
**Mystique (Smiling):** When Apocalypse made me into one of his horsemen I retained the modified version of my powers he gave me.

[The duplicates suddenly transform into Juggernaught, Doctor Doom, Carnage, Slade, Parasite, and Brainiac. Everyone gasps. The original Mystique remains normal.]

**Mystique:** Now, I think we're even.  
**X-23:** Come on, you guys. These things are just imitations and there's no way she would be able to mimic the powers of...

[X-23 gets blown back by a blast by Brainiac.]

**Mystique/Brainiac:** Actually, we can now.  
**X-23:** Ow.

(X-23 gets up.)

**X-23:** Cheap shot, you bitch!

[Both sides charge at each other. Mystique fights Wonder Woman, Carnage fights Blackfire, Terra fight Juggernaught, Starfire fights Doctor Doom, X-23 fights Slade, Jean fights Parasite, and Shadowcat fights Brainiac.]

**Mystique:** So, you're from a society of immortal warrior women?  
**Wonder Woman:** That's right.  
**Mystique:** You must get really lonely without men.

[Scene cuts to Slade, with his staff, fighting X-23.]

**Slade:** Do you have what it takes to take a life, child?  
**X-23:** Yes.

(X-23 kicks Slade in the jewels.)

**Slade (high pitched):** AHHHHHH!

[X-23 leans into Slade and whispers in his ear.]

**X-23:** Was it good enough for you?

[Slade punches her in the face.]

**Slade:** Oh, yes.

[X-23 rubs her jaw]

**X-23:** But...how...  
**Slade:** I can regenerate, child. I can do this all night. So, shall we go another round?  
**X-23:** Okay. Hey, what's that?  
**Slade:** Do you really expect that to work?

(Slade's jumped on by Liger.)

**Liger:** Hey Aunt Raven. How are ya?

[Slade throws Liger off of her.]

**Slade:** We're not related! Stop calling me that!  
**Liger:** Aw, but according to that file I lifted; you and my parents were really close.  
**Slade:** I said shut up!  
**Liger:** Hey Aunt Raven, there's a spot on your suit.  
**Slade:** I'm not falling for that.

(Wolverine jumps down at cuts off Slade's arm.)

**Slade:** AH!  
**Wolverine:** Give it up, Mystique.

(Slade turns back into Mystique and returns to the original.)

**X-23:** This was nice.  
**Liger:** Yeah, it was.

(Cut to Shadowcat facing Brainiac.)

**Shadowcat:** So you basically turned yourself into a machine, right?  
**Brainiac:** Correct.

(Shadowcat phases through him.)

**Brainiac (Mystique's voice):** Aw, crap.

(It blows up, and the remains return to the original Cut to Juggernaut, fighting Terra. Terra is able to throw a giant bolder at him, but he punches it into a thousand pieces. Terra frowns.]

**Terra:** You think you're all powerful, don't you?  
**Juggernaut:** I am, bitch!

[Juggernaut punches her in the stomach and her face and then grabs he by the neck. He throws her to the ground and begins stomping on her.]

**Juggernaut:** I like to...(Stomp) beat... (Stomp) my feet...(Stomp) on weaker beings!

[Juggernaut is about to stomp on her again when Terra, using the earth around her, traps him in the ground. Terra stumbles to her feet.]

**Terra (Breathing heavily):** I got you now.  
**Juggernaut:** Don't you know who I am?  
**Terra:** You're Mystique pretending to be the Juggernaut, bitch!

[Terra clenches her fists, causing the earth around Juggernaut to start crushing him.]

**Juggernaut:** Arghhh!

[Juggernaut reverts back into Mystique and goes back to the original.]

**Terra:** Yeah!

(Cut to Jean fighting Parasite.)

**Parasite:** How are you going to stop me, little girl?  
**Jean:** Simple.

(Jean tosses an iron bar at Parasite. The iron bar goes right through him.]

**Parasite:** Damn.

[He liquefies and goes back to the original.]

**Jean:** Not so hard.

(Cut to Blackfire fighting Carnage.)

**Blackfire:** What the crap are you?  
**Carnage:** Your worst nightmare!

[Carnage forms an axe out of his hand and tries to hit Blackfire. Blackfire blasts it to pieces, and the heat actually harms Carnage due to his symbiotic nature.)

**Carnage:** Ah!  
**Blackfire:** Aw... The little red monster doesn't like heat?

(Blackfire ignites her fists with star bolts and holds them close to Carnage before he retreats back into Mystique. Scene cuts to Mystique as she fights Wonder Woman. Suddenly all of her previous copies jump back into her and Mystique falls over.]

**Mystique:** How...  
**Wonder Woman:** Guess, you underestimated our abilities.

[Wonder Woman punches Mystique in the face, knocking her out.]

**Liger:** Okay, I know Cy's gonna kick my butt for taking his catch phrase, but... Boo-yah!  
**Wonder Woman:** Liger, I'd also like to apologize for underestimating you.  
**Liger:** No problem, Princess.  
**Shadowcat:** I thought that was my nick-name.  
**Liger:** Oh crap.

(Cut to Stryker's as Batman yawns.)

**Robin:** You okay, Batman?  
**Batman:** Three nights without sleep.  
**Robin:** Joker, Riddler, or just plain back-to-back thugs?  
**Batman:** All three.

[Scene cuts to The scientists office as the prison guards break in.]

**Guard 1:** What's going on here?  
**Guard 2:** Sir!

[They both look to see John in, what looks like, a catatonic state.]

**Guard 1:** Get him out of there and call a paramedic!

[Scene cuts to Grundy and Copperhead running through the corridors.]

**Copperhead:** This way!  
**Grundy:** Grundy say, we go this way!

[Grundy grabs Copperhead and runs one corridor. They end up in front of several police cars.)

**Copperhead:** Nice choice, big man.  
**Grundy:** AAAARRRRGGHHHH!

[Grundy charges at the police cars while Copperhead retreats back into the building.]

**Copperhead:** There's got to be another way.

[Scene cuts to Hawkgirl chasing after Luminous. Suddenly, he causes a solid hologram of a wall to appear.)

**Hawkgirl:** What the-?  
**Luminous:** Hope you're not claustrophobic!

[The back end of the wall closes on Hawkgirl. The walls start closing in around her.]

**Hawkgirl:** Help me, someone help!

(Superman appears and Luminous runs off, stopping the hologram.)

**Superboy:** You okay, Hawkgirl?  
**Hawkgirl:** Fine.  
**Raven:** You sure-  
**Hawkgirl:** I said I'm fine Raven!  
**Rogue:** Whoa. Moody much?

[Cut to outside as Flash chases Luminous.]

**Flash:** Give it up, you can't out run me.  
**Luminous:** You're right.

[Luminous pushes button on his belt and a dozen of them surround Flash.]

**Flash:** This supposed to scare me? They're just holograms.

(They begin beating Flash up as Nightcrawler and Beast Boy arrive.)

**Beast Boy:** Whoa! This is weird!  
**Nightcrawler:** Well, let's go.

(Beast Boy and Nightcrawler try to help, but they're being beaten up too. The holograms punch and kick all of them and then thrown them into each other.]

**Flash:** They do pack a wallop, though.  
**Kurt:** No kidding.  
**Beast Boy:** Pain...

[Luminous makes more copies.]

**Luminous:** I can make light solid, chumps.  
**Superboy:** Then let's see how much of it they can take!

(Superboy punches one away. The hologram disappears. More holograms attack Superman as he arrives. Superman just smacks them away. The moment he does they disappear.]

**Superman:** Got to find the real one.

[Superman uses his X-ray vision. Superman sees one with a heat signature.)

**Superman:** That one!

(Hawkgirl knocks him out.)

**Rogue:** You guys okay?  
**Beast Boy:** Is that you, Mommy?  
**Rogue:** I'm gonna take that as a no.

[Suddenly they hear a loud roar from Grundy and Superman flies off. Hawkgirl is about to follow when Copperhead jumps on her.]

**Copperhead:** You're gonna to fly me outta here!  
**Hawkgirl:** What makes you think I'd do that?  
**Copperhead:** Cause, if you don't I'll give you your last kiss.

[Scene cuts to Grundy as he grabs an armored Police car and throws it. Superman speeds in and catches it. Grundy jumps on top of the armored car, crushing Superman.]

**Grundy:** Grundy, crush you!  
**Superboy:** No!

(Superboy flies at Grundy, but Grundy smashes Superboy into the ground. Cut to Ryker's as Batman, Robin, Green Lantern, and Gambit arrive and find several men in a coma.)

**Gambit:** Whoa. What happened here?  
**Warden:** Could it be some kind of poison?

[Green Lanterns earpiece goes off.]

**Green Lantern:** Yeah?  
**Superboy (Statically):** We got everyone except Grundy and Copper, but Grundy's turning into a bigger handful than we thought!  
**Green Lantern:** We'll be right there.  
**Batman:** I'm staying.  
**Robin:** Me too.  
**Green Lantern:** What for? You don't know if Dee did this.  
**Batman:** I don't know that he didn't.  
**Gambit:** Mon frère, whoever this Dee fellow is he is not in the same deck as the others.  
**Green Lantern:** Gambits right. He's nobody.  
**Batman:** Ever read the Odyssey?  
**Gambit:** No.  
**Batman:** When Odysseus was trapped in a Cyclops' cave, he asked his name, and Odysseus said, "I'm nobody." Odysseus then stabbed the Cyclops in the eye, he called out, "I'm blind." When his friends called out who did it, the Cyclops called out, "Nobody."  
**Gambit:** Mon dieu.  
**Green Lantern:** Point taken.

[Robin looks to the Warden.]

**Robin:** What do you know about John Dee?  
**Warden:** I'll get you his file.

[A guard walks up.]

**Guard:** I might be able to help.

[Scene cuts to John's wife's house. She walks out with a well-built man. In the woods near the house, John is there wearing a white trench-coat. John glares at them his eyes full of hatred. His wife goes to the back seat of the truck and opens the door. A little girl, with a stuffed animal, jumps out and laughs. John's face goes from hatred to shock and sadness.]

**John (Whispering):** Natalie...

[Scene cuts to later in the evening as Natalie sleeps peacefully in her bed. A small breeze rolls in from her window, causing Natalie to wake up. She looks at her open window.]

**Natalie (Tiredly):** Hmpf.

[Natalie walks over to the window and closes it. When she turns back to go to her bed Dee is sitting on it. Natalie jumps.]

**Natalie:** Ah!  
**John:** It's alright, sweetheart... (Turning on the light) It's me.

[Natalie smiles.]

**Natalie:** Daddy!

[Natalie runs to John and hugs him. John hugs back and cries, happily]

**John:** Oh, Natalie, I've missed you so much!  
**Natalie:** Where did you go?  
**John:** On...some little trip, but it doesn't matter now. I'm back and I'm here to make up for all the time I've lost.  
**Natalie:** Is mommy happy to see you too?  
**John:** Yes. Yes, I think she will be. For now, though, let me take you to a place where you'll always be happy.  
**Natalie:** Where's that?

[Suddenly Natalie's closet glows. Natalie hides behind her father.]

**John:** It's alright sweetheart. Everything's going to be fine.

[John holds out his hand and Natalie takes it together they walk through. Scene cuts to the wife room as she wakes up from a dream. She goes into her Bathroom and gets a cup of water.]

**John (V.O):** Trouble sleeping?  
**Wife:** Ah! John?  
**John:** Maybe it's your conscious. Oh, that's right. You don't have one do you, Penny?  
**Penny:** How did you get in here?  
**John:** I can go anywhere I want to now.

[Penny runs back into her bedroom and tries to wake up Rick.]

**Penny:** Rick! Rick! Get up!

[Rick stays asleep. John walks in.]

**John:** Hmm, sound sleeper, huh?  
**Penny:** What did you do to him?  
**John:** Nothing, but there isn't much he can do for you. I don't even think Natalie thought much of him.

[Penny's eyes widen and she runs out. John just smiles. Scene cuts to Penny running into Natalie's room. Natalie's gone.]

**Penny:** Natalie!

[John appears next to her.]

**John:** You should really keep an eye on the things precious to you. Otherwise they might end up lost.

[Penny looks at John angrily.]

**Penny:** Where is she? What did you do to her?  
**John:** Nothing, she's perfectly safe. I took her to a place where there is only happiness and joy. However, you won't be joining her. Instead, you are going into a world of pain and terror.

[Penny backs away from him.]

**Penny:** John, please.  
**John:** You know I never liked that name. John is so ordinary. Especially, for someone, who has big things in stored? You know, a destiny. (Realizing) Oh, Destiny, I like it. "Doctor" Destiny, what do you think?  
**Penny:** You're crazy.  
**John:** I think you're finally seeing the real me.

[John closes his eyes and concentrates. His body morphs into a freakishly looking one.]

**John:** And now that I'm a Doctor...

[John's face melts off to reveal a frightening skeletal face underneath.]

**Destiny:** I think I'll perform some surgery.

[Destiny walks towards Penny, who screams. Scene cuts to reality, revealing that Penny is still her bed, dreaming. She screams uncontrollably. Rick runs in and tries to shake her awake.]

**Rick:** Honey, it's only a bad dream.

[Penny continues to scream.]

**Rick:** Penny, you can wake up now!

[Penny doesn't wake up. Her eyes remain closed and she continues screaming. Scene cuts to Natalie's room as Penny's screams are heard. Natalie, however, doesn't wake up either. Instead, she smiles and hugs her stuffed animal. Cut to the warehouse Grundy's in as Gambit arrives.)

**Gambit:** Hey y'all. The name's Gambit.  
**Grundy:** Why you talk funny?  
**Gambit:** Speak for yourself, Mon frère!

[Gambit throws cards at Grundy. They blow up, and Grundy backs off slightly.)

**Grundy:** Grundy, smash you!

(Wonder Woman stops his fist.)

**Wonder Woman:** I don't think so.

[Wonder Woman flips him over. Scene cuts to Hawkgirl flying into the air, with Copperhead on her back. She stops.]

**Copperhead:** What are you waiting for? Get me out of here.  
**Hawkgirl:** And if I don't?  
**Copperhead:** That little kiss we talked about.  
**Hawkgirl:** All right, then you fall forty stories.

[Copperheads eyes widen and he looks down.]

**Hawkgirl:** Didn't really think this through, did you?  
**Copperhead (Miserably):** No.

[Scene cuts to Grundy as he runs through everyone, knocking them all down. He turns around and runs toward them again. Superman and Martian Manhunter quickly recover.]

**Superman:** He's as strong as we are, but there's one thing he can't do!

[Superman and Martian Manhunter run toward Grundy and throw him into the air. Scene cuts to Hawkgirl and Copperhead as Grundy's body zooms past them.]

**Hawkgirl:** He'll survive the fall, you won't.  
**Copperhead:** I'm not scared!  
**Green Lantern (V.O):** then maybe this will help!

[Scene cuts to Green Lantern pointing his ring at Copperhead.]

**Green Lantern:** You do anything to her and you won't even make it to the ground.

[Copperhead puts his hands up and Hawkgirl punches. He falls. Hawkgirl catches him.]

**Green Lantern:** Nice bluff.  
**Hawkgirl:** Who was bluffing?

(Cut to the hospital as Penny continues to scream. The doctor gives Penny a shot, which seems to calm her down. Scene cuts to Copperhead, Grundy, and Luminous being loaded into a prison van.]

**Flash (Yawning):** Who's left?  
**Martian Manhunter:** No one that was it.  
**Liger:** Finally. I'm getting tired.  
**Superman:** Let's call it a night.

[Superman flies into the air. Martian Manhunter receives a message on his communicator. Scene cuts back to Penny. Batman enters her room.]

**Batman:** You here yet?

(Martian Manhunter enters.)

**Martian Manhunter:** Yes. Who is this woman?  
**Batman:** John Dee's wife.  
**Robin:** She's sedated now, but it comes and goes.  
**Batman:** Do your thing.

[Martian Manhunter puts his hands on Penny's head and his eyes glow. Scene cuts to the X Mansion. Scott takes off his sun glasses and goes to bed. Scene cuts to Jean, who brushes her hair before going to sleep. Scene cuts to Rogue and Kitty in their rooms.]

**Kitty:** We really showed those guys, didn't we?  
**Rogue (Yawning):** Yep. Good night.  
**Kitty:** Night.

[Kitty and Rogue go to sleep. Scene cuts to the lower levels as Xavier looks at the schematics for the ESP machine. Beast enters.]

**Beast:** What are you looking at, Professor?  
**Xavier:** Batman told me that the prison was using convicts for their experiments. If this machine could give people a limited amount of ESP then what would happen if someone was exposed to large quantities of it?

[Scene cuts to the Watchtower as Hawkgirl sits at a computer terminal. She yawns.]

**Flash (Zipping in):** You look beat. How bout I take first watch?  
**Hawkgirl:** No I'm good, but I could us some caffeine.  
**Flash:** Hey, no problem. One triple mocha frat, coming right up!

[Flash speeds out and zips back.]

**Flash:** That'll be $7.50 please?

[Hawkgirl is fast asleep. Flash smiles and covers her with a blanket. Scene cuts to Titans Tower.]

**Cyborg:** Oh man. Now that was fun.  
**Beast Boy:** I can't believe my girlfriend beat Juggernaut. I kiss the girl who beat Juggernaut.  
**Terra:** Oh... Oh Gar!

(Terra's already sleeping on the couch. Beast Boy smiles, turns into a cat and curls up next to Terra. Scene cuts to Cyborg as he powers down. Scene cuts to Raven's room as she lays in her bed and goes to sleep. Cut to Starfire's room as she lays on the wrong side of her bed.]

**Starfire:** Good Night, Silkie.

[Scene cuts to Superboy as he changes into his PJ's and goes to bed.]

**Superboy (yawning):** I am completely exhausted.

[Superboy collapses on his bed and falls asleep. Cut to John as he goes to sleep in his apartment. Scene cuts back to the Hospital. Martian Manhunter gasps and lets go of Penny.]

**Batman:** J'onn?  
**Martian Manhunter:** He calls himself Doctor Destiny now. He did this to her. I'm going back in to see if I can bring her out of it.

[Martian Manhunter puts his hands on Penny's head again and closes his eyes.]

**Martian Manhunter:** He wants us too.  
**Robin:** Us?

[Cut to Watchtower as Flash is sleeping on the floor, next to Hawkgirl. Cut back to the hospital.)

**Batman:** Why us? I haven't even heard of him until today.  
**Robin:** What are you looking at me for? The Titans and I don't know him either.

(Cut to Clark taking off his glasses and going to sleep just as Batman calls.)

**Answering machine:** You've reached the Kents' apartment. At the tone, please record your message.

(Beep.)

**Batman:** Kent! Whatever you do, don't go to sleep!

(Cut to the Tower as all the communicators go off.)

**Robin:** Titans, don't go to sleep! I repeat, don't go to sleep!

(Cut to the Watchtower as Flash and Hawkgirl sleep while Dr. Destiny's voice laughs evilly.)

To Be Continued…


	10. Only a Dream Part 2

**Justice Evolution**

**Chapter 10: Only a Dream Part 2**

[It opens with Flash's dream. He's sitting with a group of kids, watching a cartoon version of himself beating up Grundy.]

Cartoon Flash: Alright you crumb bum, it's time to teach you a lesson!

(Cartoon Flash twirls his fist and knocks Grundy out of the city.)

Kid: Uncle Flash, that was cool and all, but I'm hungry.  
Everyone: Yeah, we're hungry too.  
Flash: Alright, I'll find you something.

[Flash runs to the fridge, opens it and inside sits a giant frog.]

Flash: Well, there's something you don't see every day.

(Flash closes the door and comes back.)

Kid: What's to eat?  
Flash: Are you French?  
Kid: No.  
Flash: Then there's nothing to eat.  
Kid: All right, then we'll just eat you.

[The kid bites Flashes leg.]

Flash: Ow!

[Suddenly all the kids have sharp teeth and go running towards him.]

Flash: Hey, this isn't a buffet!

[Flash runs out. Cut to the city.]

Flash: Well, that was weird.

(When Flash stops, everything's gray.)

Flash: What's going on?  
Doctor Destiny (V.O): Isn't it obvious?

[Flash turns to see Doctor Destiny.]

Doctor Destiny: You ran too fast. Now you're faster than time itself.  
Flash: Oh, I get it! It's a dream! The same one I've had ever since I got my speed. And here's where the Swedish bikini team comes to keep me company.  
Doctor Destiny: It bothers you sometimes, doesn't it? Always leaving people like me in your dust. Well, this time you're stuck here and I won't let you out.  
Flash: Oh yeah? All I have to do is wake up.

(Flash closes his eyes and nothing happens.)

Dr. Destiny: Not this time.

[A phone starts ringing. Flash smiles.]

Flash: That would be my alarm clock. See you next time I have too many Burritos.

[Flash runs to the phone and tries to answer it. The phone evaporates.]

Flash: That never happened.  
Dr. Destiny: That's because there isn't going to be a wakeup call this time.

[Dr. Destiny disappears. Cut to Beast Boy walking around Jump City when he is suddenly in the karaoke bar from the trip to Tokyo.)

Beast Boy: ... Okay...

[Everyone grabs Beast Boy and throws him on stage.]

Beast Boy: (Turning red) Um...hi.

(He's given a microphone and turns to see the karaoke machine is about to play "Old McDonald".)

Beast Boy: That's a weird selection. Ah well.  
"Old McDonald had a farm!  
EIEIO!  
And on this farm, he had an octopus!

(Beast Boy turns into an octopus.).

Beast Boy: EIEIO! This is so weird.

[Dr. Destiny appears.]

Dr. Destiny: Yes, but you'll, truly, be serving your purpose by feeding all of these people.

(Suddenly, the girls get hungry looks in their eyes.)

Beast Boy: Oh, crap!

(Beast Boy turns to normal and runs out when he arrives on a farm, and he's a cow.)

Beast Boy: Huh? But I didn't turn myself into a cow.

(Beast Boy tries to return to normal but instead turns into a Wookiee and then into a chicken.)

Beast Boy: Uh-oh.

(Beast Boy runs from essentially everyone he's ever met who eats meat. Cut to the Mansion as Kurt is training in the Danger Room when he teleports and ends up in the dimension he enters when he teleports.)

Nightcrawler: What the-? What am I doing in here?

(Nightcrawler quickly avoids a t-rex.)

Nightcrawler: This is not good!  
Dr. Destiny: Nothing is good for you anymore. There's only pain and misery.  
Nightcrawler: Who're you?  
Dr. Destiny: No one of consequence. Does being a mutant bother you? The world isolates and fears you. Heck you're even afraid of your own power.  
Nightcrawler: This has to be a dream. I've had it ever since the experiment with Forge!  
Dr. Destiny: And this time, you won't wake up.

(Cut to Clark and Lois at a restaurant.)

Lois: So Smallville, think you could arrange an interview with that Xavier guy? 

[Clark smiles.]

Clark: You have an interest in him?

[Lois smiles.]

Lois (Sarcastically): Yes, I have a weakness for bald men in wheelchairs and who have the ability to enter my mind at will.  
Clark: Lois.  
Lois: I think his cause is noble. Mutants have been demonized on Earth 2 and now various anti-mutant groups are spreading they're message of hate over here. Xavier is a man against the world.

(The two smile. As Clark looks at the menu, two red pinpricks appear, and it catches fire. Clark then closes his eyes.)

Lois: What's the matter?  
Clark: Nothing.  
Lois: Why is your menu burning?

[Clark looks away.]

Clark: Because...I...held it too close to the candle.  
Lois: Clark, what's going on? You're always acting so secretive.

(Lois tries to face Clark as his heat vision bursts through his eye lids.)

Clark: Lois, no!

(Cut to Clark in his bed as he calls out in his sleep. Cut to the Tower as Superboy is standing there when heat vision suddenly cuts through the Tower like Swiss cheese, and Zod's floating above him.)

Zod: Hello Kon-El.  
Superboy: No! You're gone!  
Zod: No. I simply left. And I'll never be gone. I exist inside you, Kon-El.

(Zod attacks the Tower again as he hears Blackfire call out in pain.)

Superboy: No!  
Zod: Now, unless you want more on your conscience, take my hand, Son of Kal-El, and swear eternally loyalty to Zod.

(Superboy bows down and extends his hand. Cut to the entire world becoming a huge homage to Zod with a green statue of Zod replacing the statue of liberty, and the faces of Zod, Slade, and Dr. Destiny on Mount Rushmore. Cut to Superboy in his room as he groans.)

Superboy (Sleeping): No...

(Cut to Scott going out with Jean when his glasses suddenly start cracking.)

Scott: What the-?

(His optic blasts break the glasses and blow a hole in Jean's stomach.)

Scott: JEAN!

[Cut to Scott sleeping as he tosses and turns. Cut to Terra as she tries to stop a rock slide from falling on a town, but her powers aren't working.]

Terra: No, no, don't quit on me!  
Slade: It's over Terra. You've failed again.

[Scene cuts to Wonder Woman as she sees Themyscira in ruin.]

Hades: Your home is mine now.  
Wonder Woman: No.

(Cut to Earth as the Tower's in ruins as Starfire flies around.)

Starfire: Friends, where are you being?

[Starfire finds the bodies of her friends. All are dead. Starfire is devastated.]

Starfire: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!  
Dr. Destiny: You're all alone, now. Just like after you were kidnapped by the Gordanians.  
Starfire: Shut the hole!  
Dr. Destiny: Your anger doesn't change the fact that you're now alone.

[Dr. Destiny disappears. Starfire breaks down and cries. Cut to Blackfire in her old palace as everyone fawns over a baby Starfire.)

Queen: Oh, who's the cutest little baby ever? You are. Yes.  
Blackfire: Okay, old drill. Let's see how changed I am. Hey Mom, can I see Starfire?  
Queen (like Blackfire hadn't said a word): Oh, look at Mommy's first born baby.  
Blackfire: First born?  
Dr. Destiny: Sad, isn't it? Your mother never acknowledged you. Even though you were the first child she gave life too...  
Blackfire: Shut up.  
Dr. Destiny: Your accomplishment always took a back seat to baby Starfire...

[Blackfire covers her ears.]

Blackfire: (Crying) I said shut up.  
Dr. Destiny: It burns you up doesn't it, that it was your baby sister and brother who were the favorites. Not their first born and heir.  
Blackfire: I SAID SHUT UP!

(Cut to Jean as she's in the Watchtower when she suddenly hears something.)

Wonder Woman (thinking): Hera, this is a boring night.  
Jean: Uh... Diana?  
Wonder Woman: What?  
Jean: Did you say something about it being a boring night?  
Wonder Woman: Yes, I did.  
Jean: Oh, I'm sorry. My mind was somewhere else.

Flash (thinking): Jean looks so hot.  
Jean: Hey!  
Flash: What?  
Jean: You just... Didn't you say I looked hot?  
Flash: No... I was thinking it though. Hey! I'm telling the Professor on you!

Jean: For what?  
Flash: You're misusing your powers.

Jean: No, it's not my fault! I just can't shut it off!

(The entire Watchtower begins shaking.)

Jean: No! Not again! Not again!

(Cut to John as he's in his old neighborhood. Everyone starts running away from him.]

John: Wait! Why are you running away?  
Dr. Destiny: Isn't it obvious? You're not one of them.

John: You did this!

(John activates his Green Lantern costume.)

John: Who are you?

Doctor Destiny: Someone who...is almost like you. I knew I was different and I knew no one would accept me so I decided to become this.

Green Lantern: What did you do to the people here?

Doctor Destiny: I didn't do a anything. (Pointing O.S) You did.

(Green Lantern begins to glow. Green Lantern screams. Cut to Charles Xavier sleeping. Cut to his dream. A Sentinel emerges and destroys the Mansion and all of the X-Men.)

Xavier: This is quite a clever stunt, Mr. Dee.

[The sentinels and X-men disappear. Doctor Destiny appears.]

Dr. Destiny: Fascinating. No one has been able to see through my illusions like you.  
Xavier: I'm not like normal people.

[Cut to Batman, Robin and Martian Manhunter loading Clark and Green Lantern into the Javelin.]

Martian Manhunter (To Robin): Have you had any luck?  
Robin: No one is answering my calls. I think they're all asleep.

Batman: We'll head to the Tower then. Any luck waking John up?

Martian Manhunter: No. Any luck with Superman?

Batman: I've tried, but this is a man who could have a building fall on him and not feel it.

Martian Manhunter: Where you able to contact the Mansion?  
Batman: Hank answered, but most of them have fallen asleep.

Martian Manhunter: Let's head over there as soon as we can.

[Cut to Xavier's dream as he and Destiny talk.]

Xavier: It would be wise for you to stop what you're doing now and turn yourself in.

Dr. Destiny: And what makes you think you or any of your friends can stop me?  
Xavier: A very simple matter. My students, my friends, and their friends are all much stronger than you give them credit for. Now, I would like you to leave so I can help Batman and Mr. J'onzz take the X-Men to the Watchtower.  
Dr. Destiny: What makes you think I'll let you leave?  
Xavier: Because this is my mind and what I say goes.

[Suddenly the dream changes from the mansion to a subway station. Xavier and Dr. Destiny stand on the platform. The train pulls up and Xavier pushes Dr. Destiny inside. The doors close before Destiny can get up. Destiny struggles to get the door open.]

Dr. Destiny: What is this?  
Xavier: Your one-way ticket out of my mind.

[Dr. Destiny screams as the train pulls away. Xavier wakes up and mentally checks to see if anyone else is awake. No one, except Beast, is.)

Xavier: Oh dear.

[There's a beep from his wheelchair.]

Xavier (Pushing the button): Hello.  
Martian Manhunter (Statically): Charles, you're awake?  
Xavier: Yes, Mr. Dee made me see a very unpleasant vision so I threw him out. Unfortunately, Hank is the only one awake.  
Martian Manhunter: We've just picked up Superman and Green Lantern and are on our way to the Tower to pick up the others.  
Xavier: I'll have Beast load everyone here on the Blackbird and meet you at the Watchtower.  
Martian Manhunter: Understood.

(Cut to Kitty's dream as she's on the Empire State University building as she begins falling through.)

Kitty: Hey, what's going on?

[She falls through floor, after floor, after floor.]

Kitty: Help!

(Cut to Rogue trying to shake Kitty awake.)

Rogue: Come on, Kitty! Wake up!

(Xavier rolls in.)

Xavier: Rogue, what's wrong?  
Rogue: Some guy appeared in my head, but I was able to get him out, somehow. Now Kitty won't wake up.  
Xavier: Take it easy Rogue, everything will be fine.

(Xavier touches her cheek when he suddenly falls lifeless onto the floor.)

Rogue: No! Professor!

(She rushes to Laura to wake her up for help, but she accidentally touches Laura's hand with her bare hand, and she gasps before she stops breathing.)

Rogue: No! No, come on kid, breathe!

(Cut to Rogue screaming as Beast, wearing gloves, just in case, takes a flailing Rogue to the Blackbird as Xavier picks up Laura and puts her on his wheel chair. Cut to Laura as she's playing in Canada with Jim as Yuriko and Logan watch on when a Hydra ship emerges.)

Laura: Oh no... No, this isn't supposed to happen here!

[The Hydra ship kills Logan and Yuriko.]

Laura: NO!

[The ship take's her and Jim.]

Laura: No!

(Madam Hydra injects Adamantium into both of their skeletons as Laura screams. Cut to Logan in his room when he's suddenly in his underwear in the blistering cold.)

Wolverine: Uh... What there...?  
Dr. Destiny: Welcome to your past. A cold blur, and that's all it's ever going to be. So you have those files Liger gave you. What good are words without the pictures to back them up.

[Doctor Destiny disappears, leaving Wolverine alone in the cold.]

Yuriko (echoing): I do...  
Wraith (echoing): All the horrible things...

(Wolverine screams. Cut to Jim as he's a four-year-old playing with Yuriko when Sabertooth arrives.)

Sabertooth: RIOAR!

Wraith (Echoing): Knowing that your entire family...

[Cut to Logan being taken away.]

Wraith (Echoing): was ripped from you...

(Wolverine screams again. Cut to Jim as he's at the site of Weapon XI when he hears something.)

Jim: Who's there?

Doctor Destiny: Oh, just another tormented soul. I thought it would be a good idea to combine your dreams so that you may work out some "issues" you may have.

(Cut to Jimmy with Laura Wilson and Yuriko.)

Deathstrike: Dr. Wilson, take Jimmy and go!  
Laura: But what about-?  
Deathstrike: GO!

(Sabertooth appears.)

Jimmy: Mommy! MOMMY!

Sabertooth: Shut up!

[Cut back to reality as Batman and Robin load the Titans into the Javelin. Robin is holding Starfire. Starfire moans in agony.]

Robin: Come on, Star. Don't give up.

(Batman puts a hand on Robin's shoulder.)

Batman: We'll save her, Robin. We'll save all of them.

[Cut to The Watchtower as everyone's lying on medical bed. Xavier and Martian Manhunter look at them.]

Xavier: We have to get them out of there.

Martian Manhunter: Look at this, Charles.

(The television shows Snapper Carr in front of the hospital.)

Snapper Carr: This is Snapper Carr; Mrs. Penny Dee has just died while sleeping.

(Batman's voice comes over the speaker.)

Batman (VO): Robin and I just checked Dee's old office. He's not there.  
Martian Manhunter: Charles and I are going into their minds to help them.  
Batman (VO): Too risky. You and the Professor will be vulnerable to Dee.  
Xavier: We have no choice Batman. Dee's wife just...  
Robin (VO): Be careful you two.

Xavier: We will. Watchtower out.

[Xavier looks at Martian Manhunter.]

Xavier: Ready?  
Martian Manhunter: Yes.

[Cut to Robin and Batman.]

Robin: Where to next?

Batman: LexCorp. I checked with the Batcomputer. Dee was arrested in a LexCorp search the League started.  
Robin: Right.

(Cut to Liger in the base as he watches his mother get dragged away by Sabertooth.)

Liger: Mom!  
Xavier: Jim!

Jim: Professor?  
Xavier: Jim, you have indeed had a harsh life, but do not let the past dictate your future. You have already proven yourself stronger than that!  
Jim: You're right. I am not going to let you do this, Dee!

(The image fades. Cut to Wolverine in the snow.)

Deadpool (echoing): Logan, buddy! It's me, Deadpool! Been a long time since Team X broke up.  
Wolverine: Shut up! SHUT UP!  
Xavier: Logan!

[Wolverine looks to see Jim and Xavier walking out of a bright door.]

Xavier: It is not who are underneath, but what you do that defines the person who you are today.  
Wolverine: But I did terrible things.  
Xavier: But you knew it was wrong and chose to leave and you found redemption.

Liger: Dad... Take my hand.

(Wolverine extends his hand as his uniform appears, and he takes Liger's hand.)

Liger: Now let's get the hell out of here. It's freaking freezing.

(Cut to Raven as she's alone when Trigon suddenly appears.)

Trigon: Kneel before your father, girl!  
Raven: No! No, you're gone! I banished you from this dimension, and nothing can bring you back!  
Trigon: But did you banish the evil in yourself? As Superman is part of Superboy, I am part of you.  
Raven: No... No leave me alone.

(Raven suddenly shrinks down into her inner-child.)

Little Raven: Leave me alone.  
Martian Manhunter: Raven.

(Martian Manhunter emerges from a door.)

Little Raven: No. Go away, or he'll hurt you.  
Martian Manhunter: What you fear... What you have always feared... It is inside all of us. The world is not split up into heroes and villains. We all have light and dark inside us, but it's our choices that determine who we are.

(Arella suddenly appears.)

Arella: Raven, do you know why Trigon couldn't kill you?  
Little Raven: No.  
Arella: It was because of me. I left you with a mark.

(Little Raven touches her chakra.)

Arella: No dear. This type of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your skin.  
Little Raven: What is it?  
Arella: Love Raven. Love.  
Little Raven: Like Harry Potter?  
Arella: Exactly. And Trigon is your Voldemort. My love has protected you ever since you left Azarath. Trigon, full of hatred, greed, and malice, can never kill you, but you can kill him.  
Trigon: Enough! Now submit to your father, child!  
Little Raven I told you before...

(Raven returns to normal in her white cloak.)

Raven: You're not my father.

(Raven blasts Trigon in the stomach.)

Raven: I am nobody's pawn anymore! I am free! I am Raven of the Teen Titans! I am the daughter and apprentice of Arella! Now be gone! AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!

(Trigon screams and disappears as Dr. Destiny appears for a moment before disappearing.)

Raven: So... Can I wake up, yet?  
Martian Manhunter: Not yet. First you must help me. Wake up the Titans while I focus on the League.  
Raven: Right.

(Cut to Rogue alone in a forest, staying away from anyone she could hurt.)

Xavier: Rogue...

[Rogue looks to see Xavier, Jim, and Wolverine walking to her.]

Rogue: Please, go away. I don't want to hurt any of you.

Liger: Rogue, you're the most reserved person I know. Heck, you spend an hour in the bathroom making sure you're completely covered. Come on, take my hand.

[Rogue stares at Liger's hand and looks away.]

Rogue: I can't...I can't bear the thought of losing anyone. (To Liger) Especially you.  
Liger: You won't. Just trust me.

(Rogue tentatively touches Jim's hand as her glove appears on her, and she stands up.)

Rogue: Well... Now what?  
Xavier: Now Kitty.

(Cut to Kitty as she's about to fall through the sewers when Wolverine grabs her.)

Wolverine: Focus half pint! You can do it!

Kitty: I...I can't.  
Xavier: Yes, you can. You just have to focus.

(Rogue holds Kitty's hand.)

Rogue: Come on ya prissy princess, concentrate!

(Liger takes Kitty's hand.)

Liger: Oh! Geez, Kitty, how much do you weigh?  
Kitty: I prefer not to answer that. I'm still carrying a little victory party weight.

(Kitty manages to pull herself out with everyone's help as she becomes Shadowcat.)

Shadowcat: Thanks.

(An anvil comes down and hits Rogue on the head, as she's okay, but birds are flying around her head.)

Rogue: What was that for?  
Kitty: Calling me a prissy princess.

(Cut to Hydra as X-23 is sitting alone in her cell as he cries.)

Liger (OS): Sis?  
Wolverine: Squirt?

[X-23 looks around and can't find anyone.]

Xavier (Echoing): Fear keeps you locked up. Hope can set you free.

X-23: What do you guys know about fear? What do any of you know about being on the run your whole life?  
Liger (becoming clearer): You want to talk about fear, Sis? You want to talk about never being able to sleep peacefully because for one thing you're afraid what you're running from will catch up to you, and you keep having nightmares of when you saw your mother get taken away from you? You wanna talk about starving to death without dying? You wanna talk about only having the help of five people who were kind to you until you met a sympathetic Goth girl? Now Laura Howlett, shake it off right now!  
Laura: Hey, you shut up, you jerk! I don't see you stuck in some tiny cell! You had your mom bust you out while I busted myself out like Dad! I did it then, and I can sure as hell do it now!

(The cell disappears, and she's standing at the Mansion.)

X-23: Huh?  
Liger: Great job, Sis. I knew watching that old Carol Burnett movie would pay off.  
X-23 (smiling): You big drama king.

(Cut to Terra as she is running from the rock slide.)

Raven: Running Terra?

(Raven arrives.)

Terra: Help me! Slade took away my powers!

Raven: You betrayed us. Why should i help you?

Terra: Oh come on!

(Another Raven appears.)

Raven: Hey Terra, why don't you stop that rock slide.  
Terra: Because Slade took away my powers!  
Raven: Terra, those powers are yours. Use them.  
Terra: Okay. (Thinking) Don't lose control, don't lose control. Don't-

(The land slide stops as the first Raven turns into Dr. Destiny and is about to attack before Raven slaps him away.)

Raven: That is one sore loser.

(Cut to Jean's dream as she's clutching her head as the Watchtower is beginning to get pried apart by her telekinesis.)

Professor: Jean!

(Professor X appears in Jean's mind with Wolverine, Shadowcat, X-23, and Liger.)

Jean: No Professor, stay back! I'll only hurt you too!  
Professor: Jean, calm down and let me in!

(A fiery bird suddenly appears around Jean.)

Phoenix: Jean Grey belongs to me.  
Professor: No... People belong to themselves!

(The Phoenix tries to take control, but the Professor pushes it away as Jean shudders and lies on the floor.)

Liger: Hey Mary Poppins, you alright?  
Jean: Oh... Wh... What happened? One minute everything was flying around. Then the Professor came and...  
Professor: Take it easy, Jean. You're safe now.  
Jean: Thank you, Professor.

(Cut to Blackfire as she's staring at baby Starfire as she giggles and sucks on her toes.)

Dr. Destiny: This is your chance to be the favorite again. Kill her. Kill her, and you can say that there was an accident.

Blackfire: Why?

Dr. Destiny: You could be your parents' favorite again. Why not do this.  
Blackfire: I... I don't-  
Dr. Destiny: Where'd your fire go, Blackfire? Would you have hesitated to do this when you were the queen of Tamaran?

(Starfire giggles as Blackfire's eyes begin to glow purple when Raven and Terra arrive.)

Raven: Blackfire, don't do it!

Martian Manhunter: Blackfire, don't give in!

(Blackfire turns.)

Terra: Come on, don't be a jerk.  
Blackfire: I...  
Dr. Destiny: Don't listen to them!  
Blackfire: I... I won't do it. This is my little sister. Now get out of my head!

(Blackfire blasts Dr. Destiny away.)

Martian Manhunter: I'll go help the others. Starfire is up to you three.

(Cut to Starfire as she's crying in a graveyard with all her friends' names in them.)

Starfire: I want my family and friends back!  
Dr. Destiny: There is a way. Kill yourself; be with the one you love.

(Starfire's about to blast herself when Raven appears with Blackfire and Terra, and Blackfire grabs her hand.)

Blackfire: Don't even think about it.  
Raven: Starfire, just relax. You'll never be alone. You'll never be alone as long as you remember all the good times with your family and friends.  
Starfire: Uh... You're right.  
Dr. Destiny: No... NO!

(Dr. Destiny is about to attack when Starfire blasts him aside as he disappears.)

Starfire: Hooray! My friends have returned!

(Cut to Wonder Woman as she's kneeling in front of her mother's grave.)

Wonder Woman (crying): Mother.

Dr. Destiny: It your fault she's dead.

[Cut to Batman and Robin. They check the old cottage and find Natalie sleeping peacefully.)

Robin: Is she...?

(Batman puts his hand on her neck.)

Batman: ... She's breathing.

(Batman gently shakes her, but Natalie remains sleeping.)

Robin: Looks like she'll be that way for awhile. What do we do?  
Batman: Leave her here until this is over with. She's smiling. Dee won't hurt her.

Robin: What do we do now?  
Batman: We keep looking.

(Cut to Wonder Woman's dream as she's crying.)

Dr. Destiny: You failed to protect her from Hades. You deserve to die.  
Wonder Woman: You're right... I do deserve to die.

(Wonder Woman takes a sword and is about to kill herself when J'onn stops her.)

Martian Manhunter: No Diana! You're trapped in an illusion. Look for yourself.

[Wonder Woman looks and the graves disappear.]

Martian Manhunter: You're stronger than this, Diana. Free yourself.

(Wonder Woman breathes in as she stands up and punches Dr. Destiny away. Cut to the Watchtower as Hawkgirl is shaking Flash.)

Hawkgirl: Flash! Flash, wake up!

(Martian Manhunter walks up.)

Martian Manhunter: Hawkgirl, what's wrong?

Hawkgirl: Some weird guy got into his head. He got in mine too, but Thanagarians have higher mental defenses than normal, so I was able to get him out.

Martian Manhunter: Really? (Dr. Destiny voice) Then how was I able to get this far so quickly?

Hawkgirl: What the-?

(Martian Manhunter turns into Destiny and pulls a lever as Hawkgirl falls. Hawkgirl screams as she falls into a coffin. The door closes. Hawkgirl becomes hysterical.]

Hawkgirl: LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!

(Cut to Storm as she's sleeping when the walls begin closing in.)

Storm: What? No. No let me out! Let me out!

(Cut to Scott's dream as everywhere he looks is ruin, and he can't shut his eyes as his eyelids have been burned away.)

Xavier (VO): Scott!

Scott: Professor?  
Xavier: Your power is dangerous, but you aren't.

Scott: I can't hold it in! I'm a massive disaster waiting to happen.

(Jean takes Scott's hand as his visor appears in her hands.)

Jean: Scott, look at me.

Scott: Jean, no!

[Jean puts her hands on his cheeks.]

Jean: It's okay, Scott.

[Scott, slowly, turns his head. His optic blasts stop firing. Scott and Jean then kiss as Scott's Cyclops uniform appears on him.)

Liger: Hey, there's a kid here!  
X-23: Jim, shut up! I'm only two years younger than you!  
Cyclops: Okay, let's help the rest of our teammates.

(Cut to Superboy on top of the Tower as Raven, Terra, Blackfire, and Starfire arrive.)

Raven: Conner.  
Superboy: No, stay back! If he sees you here, he'll slaughter all of you!  
Zod (VO): Too true Kon-El.

(Zod flies in.)

Raven: Conner, fight him. You never let him manipulate you before!

Superboy: I can't. He's too powerful.

(Superboy falls to the ground when Raven holds his shoulder.)

Raven: Conner, you're a hero. You can do it.

(Superboy looks up and pulls off Zod's uniform to reveal his Superboy suit as Zod turns into Dr. Destiny and lunges at him before Superboy grabs him by the neck and holds him down.)

Dr. Destiny: I've seen your heart Superboy, and there's a darkness inside that you don't even know about.  
Superboy: Shut up and get out of my mind!

(Dr. Destiny screams and disappears.)

Terra: Neat.

(Terra takes a picture of Superboy.)

Superboy: Come on. There are plenty more of our friends to save!  
Raven: Right.

(Cut to a ruined Daily Planet as Perry lies dead as an extremely bulky Superman stands there in horror.)

Superman: What have I done?  
Jimmy: Hey Superman.  
Superman: Jimmy, my pal!

(Superman hugs Jimmy and accidentally kills him.)

Superman: Jimmy! No!

[Cut to Batman and Robin in the Batmobile. Batman is listening to the evening news.]

Vicki Vale: Still no word on the mysterious death of Penny Dee. According to Gotham's own Batman and Robin, Mrs. Dee's husband has become a metahuman, and they're pursuing him.

Robin: Are we even close to finding him?

(Batman nods off as Dr. Destiny suddenly appears, and he jerks himself awake just before they go over the side.)

Batman (perfectly calm): I think so. Up for a drink?

(Cut to a convenience store.)

Batman: Triple cappuccino and a Mountain Dew Livewire.

(Batman sets the soda down and some money.)

Batman: And make the cappuccino snappy.

[Robin snaps open the Mountain Dew and drinks it. Cut to the Kent Farm as Martian Manhunter arrives with Wonder Woman.)

Martian Manhunter: Superman?  
Wonder Woman: Kal?

(They open a barn shaft and find a huddled up Superman in it.)

Martian Manhunter: Superman?  
Superman: I started out with no power at all, and I keep getting stronger. What if it keeps growing until I actually am at this point?  
Martian Manhunter: You'll have the help of your friends and family.

(Images of Lois, Jor-El, Lara, Jonathan Kent, Martha Kent, and Superboy appear before disappearing as Superman absorbs the sun's rays and returns to normal.)

Superman: Thanks.

(Superman flies off with J'onn and Diana. Cut to Remy as he's in New Orleans as he's walking around when Rogue walks up.)

Rogue: Hey Remy.

(Rogue kisses Remy on the lips.)

Remy: Cheri?  
Rogue: It's the new me, you like?  
Remy: You bet.

(Remy touches Rogue's hand when his energy floods Rogue and she explodes.)

Remy: NO!

(Liger suddenly jumps on him when Remy knocks him down with his staff when that explodes too.)

Remy: Oh no. I knew this would happen one day!  
Xavier (VO): Remy!

(The X-Men come in.)

Remy: No, mon frère! Stay back. I'm dangerous!  
Liger: Cajun, you've had perfect control of your power since before I knew you. You'll always control your powers. Just think. Everything around here's an illusion.

Xavier: Remember why you are called Gambit!

Remy: 'Cause I take risks and come out on top.  
Xavier: Take the risk of trusting us right now, or you'll be locked in your own worst fear forever.  
Gambit: Professor, you are one smooth negotiator.

(Cut to Cyborg as he wakes up from bed and goes to the mirror to find he is completely mechanical.)

Cyborg: AHH! Oh no! Ah, I never even got ta have a steady girlfriend!

Martian Manhunter: Victor.

[Martian Manhunter and the others enter.]

Martian Manhunter: It's not the machine that makes you who you are, but how you choose to see yourself.

(Raven shows up as well with the other Titans.)

Starfire: Cyborg, even if you did end up fully robotic, you will always be you. Just as you would still be you if somehow you became fully human. You are my friend. You are who I could talk to about Val-Yor calling me nothing.

(Dr. Destiny appears.)

Dr. Destiny: Don't listen to them, Victor. All you are now is a pile of circuits and diodes.  
Cyborg: Oh yeah? Then how come you give me the shivers?

(Cyborg blasts Dr. Destiny away.)

Cyborg: Good-bye Troq.  
Starfire: Ooh... I'm telling your dad that you called Mr. Dee a nothing.  
Cyborg: Cute.

(Cut to a huge Lantern as Green Lantern is now completely see-through, as if he was a ghost as Dr. Destiny appears beside him.)

Destiny: You know there's only one thing you can do. Go ahead. Your part of the ring now. Go ahead and accept your fate.

(John's about to walk in when J'onn flies in and stops him.)

Martian Manhunter: You are not an extension of the Ring's power! You are its master!

[John looks at his ring and realizes what he's doing. Just then Doctor Destiny attacks Martian Manhunter.]

Destiny: I am no longer amused!

(Superman and Wonder Woman fight Dr. Destiny.)

Superman: Neither are we!

(John looks at the fight and rushes into the lantern as Dr. Destiny laughs until John begins speaking.)

John (echoing): IN BRIGHTEST DAY... IN BLACKEST NIGHT...  
NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT.  
LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT...  
BEWARE MY POWER! GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!

(Green Lantern emerges as he normally appears and blasts Dr. Destiny aside.)

Green Lantern: And since this is my mind, this ring doesn't run out of juice. Now get out before I force you out.

[Doctor Destiny melts away. Cut to another door opening.]

Hawkgirl (V.O): HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!

Green Lantern: Hawkgirl!  
Martian Manhunter: We'll have Raven deal with it. We need to save Flash!

(Cut to the dimension as Nightcrawler evades dinosaurs when the X-Men arrive.)

Nightcrawler: Help me! I can't teleport!  
Xavier: Kurt, this is your dream and you command what happens here. Concentrate and you'll be able to use your powers again.

(Kurt nervously closes his eyes when he's suddenly in Hollywood.)

Kurt: Wonderbah!

Rogue: Who knew the kid had a taste for the glamour.

Nightcrawler: Okay, what about the others?

(Cut to Beast Boy running from a hungry crowd when the Titans arrive.)

Beast Boy: Help me! I'm about to become lunch to some very carnivores individuals.

Raven: Beast Boy, just relax. After all, who in their right minds would eat green ham?  
Terra: Sam I Am?  
Raven: Okay, not helping Terra.

Beast Boy: You're right!

[Beast Boy turns into a ham and waits for the crowd. The moment they see he's green they stop.]

Person: Hey, this foods rotten!

(They rush away.)

Beast Boy: Thank you Dr. Seuss!  
Raven: Okay, now we've gotta help Hawkgirl.

(Cut to Flash's dream as he rushes around everyone.)

Flash: It's gonna take my whole life for this kid to tie his shoe. Am I going to spend all of eternity in here?

(The Justice League appears.)

Martian Manhunter: Flash!  
Flash: No, stay back!  
Martian Manhunter (slowing down): You... Must . . .

(The entire Justice League becomes as still as statues.)

Flash: Oh great. Even my best friends are frozen.

Martian Manhunter (Telepathically): You must look inside yourself...

Flash: Uh... Okay.

(Flash closes his eyes as his heart begins to slow down. Dr. Destiny appears right behind him.]

Destiny: Do you have any idea how stupid you look right now? It won't work, you're never getting out of here!

[Flash ignores him and concentrates harder. Suddenly everything begins moving again.)

Flash: Sweet.  
Martian Manhunter: You did it, Flash.

(Cut to Storm as she's trapped inside a box as Xavier's voice enters her mind.)

Xavier: Storm, relax. It's me. You're trapped in an illusion. Free yourself.

(Storm tries to calm down as she feels the space get bigger. She concentrates as she's free.)

Storm: Now what?

(Cut to a shining light.)

Hawkgirl: HELP ME!

(They go through to arrive at Flash's mind as the same portal's there as Raven and the Titans arrive.)

Martian Manhunter: We have a problem. I can't access her mind. Her mental defenses are too strong.  
Xavier: Jean and I will-

(A giant Dr. Destiny appears.)

Flash: Oh... Crud.  
Rogue: Okay, anybody got a good enough imagination to-

(Martian Manhunter grows to match Destiny's height.)

Rogue: Okay, never mind.  
Professor: Jean, Raven, I need you two to help me try and enter Hawkgirl's mind, but right now, Batman and Robin are our best hopes.

(Cut to a LexCorp warehouse as the Batmobile's playing "Brother John" in French as the two walk in.)

Dr. Destiny (VO): Coming here was the worst mistake of your lives. You see the closer I am to someone, the stronger I get. I'll be able to enter your minds even if you're wide awake.  
Batman: My mind isn't a nice place to be.  
Robin: Probably worse than Raven's.

(Batman and Robin are humming "Brother John" in their head.)

Destiny (V.O): What is that awful tune you guys are humming?

Batman: It's what's keeping you out.

(Cut to Flash's mind as Superman flies at Dr. Destiny's stomach, smashing him against a building.)

Flash: Hey Prof and ladies, how's saving Shayera coming?  
Xavier: Her natural mental defenses aren't giving, and we've only put a dent in the barrier Destiny placed around her mind.  
Green Lantern: Get back!

(John fires his ring's energy at the portal. Cut to Batman and Robin entering a stairway that shifts into one of those infinite stairs from a painting.)

Dr. Destiny (VO): You know, I could let you two go. You're distractions now, and it's the others I'm interested in. You don't even have any special powers.  
Batman: Oh Robin and I have one super power, Johnny. We never give up.

(They both hum "Brother John" as the illusion vanishes, and they walk on. Cut to them entering the storage area.]

Batman: Robin, stay here.  
Robin: No way, I'm-

[Batman shoots Robin a look.]

Batman: Stay here!

[Robin knows that look and stays behind. Batman walks in.]

Batman: Come on, Johnny. What do you say a little one on one. It'll give you something to brag about.

(John charges at Batman with a syringe as he switches from John to Dr. Destiny before Batman punches him away, and he ends up accidentally putting the needle into himself as he goes to sleep.)

Batman: Sweet dreams.

(Cut to the Watchtower as Hawkgirl wakes up and looks around.)

Kitty: Awesome! Hawkgirl's okay!  
Kurt: Dude, if it wasn't for Batman and Robin, you'd be a goner by now.  
Hawkgirl: Where are they?

(Batman and Robin are sleeping soundly in chairs.)

Wolverine: I know Princess here's gonna slap me for this, but I think Dee's little trick had some fringe benefits.  
Rogue: Eh?  
Wolverine: He made us all face our personal demons, and we all came out on top thanks to each other.  
Superman: Wolverine's right. Which reminds me, I've got something to do.

(Superman flies off to Lois' apartment as he knocks. Lois answers.)

Lois: Hey, what's up?

(Superman pulls out a pair of glasses and puts them on.)

Superman: Call me-  
Lois: Clark...

(Lois runs up to Superman and kisses him hard.)

Lois: So Smallville, what took you so long?  
Superman: I was afraid, but what scared me worse was losing you before I could tell you.

(Superman and Lois kiss.)

The End.


	11. Mind of a Hero

**Justice Evolution**

**Chapter 11: Mind of a Hero**

(It opens with Deadpool shooting at the Titans and the X-Men, Cyclops, Jean, Rogue, and Liger. Superboy and Liger catch up to him first.)

Deadpool: Hey, look what I can do now that you don't have that unbreakable skull!

(Deadpool shoots Liger in the head, but it stops and falls out to reveal a flash of Adamantium.)

Deadpool: Oh come on! Why does Dennis Fielder keep doing that?!

(Superboy approaches Deadpool.)

Deadpool: Hey, if you hurt me, I'll hurt your mother.  
Superboy: What?  
Deadpool: Yeah. It's not hard to figure out. If you don't let me go, I'll hurt your dear mother as soon as I get out.

(Superboy's eyes suddenly glow red for a quick second, and he smashes Deadpool against the wall repeatedly.)

Superboy: Leave her alone! Do you hear me?!

(Before Deadpool can answer, he smashes him into a wall.)

Deadpool: Okay, I get it! No hurting Lois Lane! Could you let me go now?!

(Superboy is still smashing him against the wall until Raven cocoons him in her energy.)

Raven: Superboy, he gets it.  
Deadpool: Oh, thank you, you creepy Goth girl!  
Raven: Get off.  
Deadpool: Right. I'm ready for Arkham now.

[Cut to the police escorting him into the police van.]

Rogue: And I thought Raven could be intense.  
Liger: Sup, buddy, what happened back there?  
Superboy: I don't know.  
Raven: I think something slipped. Maybe someone should reseal it.  
Starfire: How?  
Raven: Simple. I'll need five volunteers.  
Robin: I'll help.  
Starfire: So will I. Superboy is like a big brother to me.  
Jean: I'm in.  
Cyclops: Count me in.  
Rogue: I'll help.

(Cut to Raven's room as she holds up her mirror.)

Raven: If I concentrate hard, we can get inside Superboy's mind with this. Otherwise, we'll end up in my mind.

(There's a bright glow, and Rogue, Cyclops, Jean, Raven, Starfire, and Robin find themselves in what looks like Cadmus Labs.)

Starfire: What are we doing in a lab?

Robin: This is the place where Superboy was born.

Rogue: Oh my god... Please tell me he's a regular old test tube baby, and not what I just think I remembered!  
Raven: What you think you remembered.  
Rogue: Dang...  
Cyclops: What are you talking about?  
Rogue: Not here.  
Raven: I think I know what we'll find here.

(They walk through a door and find row after row of large test tubes.)

Starfire: What are these test tubes for?  
Robin: I have a hunch, but I think Raven and Rogue have more information than that.  
Raven: It's not my place to tell you.  
Rogue: Me neither.

(They suddenly hear the crying of a small boy. They follow the crying and find what looks like a five year old version of Superboy.)

Starfire: What is that?  
Jean: Superboy's inner child.  
Young Superboy: Who are you? Are you gonna hurt me?  
Raven: Easy little guy. No one will hurt you. We're trying to help you.  
Robin: Why are you here?  
Young Superboy: No! They'll hurt me if I tell.

Cyclops: Who will hurt you?

Young Superboy: No!

(Young Superboy begins crying as Jean picks him up.)

Jean: Shh... It's alright. Don't cry little fella. We're friends.  
Starfire: Yes.  
Raven: Yeah.  
Young Superboy: Could you please tell them Raven? I'm scared.  
Raven: Alright. You see, Superboy wasn't exactly born.  
Starfire: Huh?  
Rogue: People at some lab used some of Superman's DNA and an egg cell from someone else to create Superboy. Superman found out and saved Superboy by the time he reached his teenage point.  
Robin: Those guys are sick.  
Raven: Come on. Let's go.

(Young Superboy grabs Raven's cape.)

Young Superboy: Don't leave me!  
Raven: Don't worry. We won't.

(Cut to what looks like Metropolis. They look up into the sky and see something.)

Robin: Hey look, up in the sky!  
Starfire: Is it a bird?  
Robin: Nope.  
Jean: A plane?  
Raven: No, look! It's-

(Superboy floats down in front of them.)

Superboy: Hello.  
Young Superboy: Hi.  
Superboy: What are you guys doing here?

Cyclops: Apparently, we're looking for the reason why you broke down.

Superboy: I see. Go over a bit further, where the main consciousness is.  
Raven: Right.  
Starfire: Look at this beautiful city.  
Robin: We'll actually go to Metropolis some time, okay?  
Starfire: Okay.

(Cut to what looks like Krypton.)

Robin: Now where are we?  
Raven: Based on how Superboy thinks of Krypton, we're where his wisdom and knowledge are.  
Jean: Is this how a mind is normally layered in this world?  
Raven: No. My mirror does it to make the problems easier to find.  
Liger: Handy.  
Rogue: Dang it's cold here.

(They walk to a building where a boy dressed as Superman during the Black Mercy dream is reading over some notes.)

Raven: Hello.  
Kon-El: Ah, Raven. I thought you'd come by here. My main consciousness is right over there.  
Raven: Thanks.  
Young Superboy: Hi.  
Kon-El: Hello, young one. How are you?  
Young Superboy: Better.

(They walk, and find themselves on a farm.)

Starfire: Ooh. What a nice place. Is this where Superboy is?  
Raven: I think so.  
Liger: He's a farm boy?  
Rogue: Yup.  
Jean: No wonder he's so good.  
Cyclops: What's that?

(They see a young man jump over to them from at least 15 miles away.)

Conner: Hey guys. What are you doing here?  
Robin: We came to help you.  
Conner: Oh, that. Well...

(Suddenly, there's a blast, and Zod appears.)

Conner: Oh, shoot.

Zod: I shall conquer this world!  
Robin (Calmly): I'm guessing that's Conner's dark side?  
Raven: Yes.  
Robin: Lovely.

Rogue: Holy crap, Zod messed Conner up.  
Conner: The incident with Zod increased my anger! It's gotten far harder to control!  
Zod: Now, it ends.

(Zod attacks, and Conner is knocked into the house.)

Conner: Titans, protect the kid!

(Cyclops blasts Zod back.)

Cyclops: Okay big guy, let's see how a Kryptonian handles the full power behind these eyes!

(Scott takes off his visor as Zod's completely blasted back, but he blows and Cyclops is blown back.)

Jean: I've got him!

(Jean tries to subdue Zod, but his status as pure anger is too much for Jean to manage, and she's cut in the shoulder by Zod's Heat Vision.)

Rogue: I'll care for the squirt! You three just kick some ass!  
Young Superboy: Ooh... Rogue swore.

(Starfire fires a Star Bolt as Robin throws an explosive disc as Zod simply takes them both without flinching.)

Zod: Disappointing.

(Raven runs to Superboy.)

Raven: Superboy!  
Conner: What?  
Raven: You have to use all your strengths to get control of your anger!  
Conner: But...  
Zod: Now, you die Kon-El.  
Conner: My name is Conner Kent!

(Conner shoves Zod away, and Kon-El, Superboy, and many different sides of Superboy appear. One looks like an unshaven Superboy. He picks his ear and burps once he appears.)

Rogue: Eww.  
Liger: Ha-ha.

(Young Superboy laughs.)

Starfire: Superboy's rudeness, you are setting a bad example for Superboy's inner child!

(Suddenly, as Conner flies up, all the other Superboys begin to become faded, and eventually, all of them disappear, and a Superboy without his jacket and wearing longer gloves appears.)

Superboy: You won't control me.  
Zod: Die!

Robin: Wow, this reminds me of the time Beast Boy and Cyborg went into Raven's head.  
Raven: It's nothing like that!

Starfire: Well actually-  
Raven: Shut up!

(Superboy punches Zod hard in the stomach, and he becomes a Superboy wearing a copy of Zod's suit with the S symbol on his chest. He stares up at Superboy, and he fully joins with him.)

Superboy: Thank you, everyone. Now, if you'd please leave.  
Starfire: Good-bye Superboy. Please say good-bye to your inner child for me.

(Cut to the Tower as Superboy becomes more like his usual self.)

Superboy: Thanks you guys.  
Cyclops: Hey, no problem.  
Jean: We're friends and teammates, and we'll always stick together.  
Liger: Okay, tone it down a bit, Mary Poppins.  
Rogue: Now what?  
Superboy: What do you guys say to some of my cooking?  
Raven: Can you cook?  
Superboy: Sure! You like toast, right?

(Everyone laughs.)

The End.


End file.
